Fall Back Down
by LegilimencyMe
Summary: Seven years after the war, Hermione runs into Draco and his son, Scorpius. Hermione decides to not hate the boy simply because of his father. Despite their past differences, Hermione finds herself developing a relationship with Draco. M for later chapters.
1. The Seventh Anniversary

It had been seven years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Seven short years after the monumental event. Some days, Hermione could hardly believe that all those terrible things had happened. The world, now, seemed so normal, so calm.

The Burrow was quiet, unnaturally so. After Apperating just outside the grounds, Hermione walked briskly up the walkway to the ramshackle home.

Today they were remembering all those lost during the battle. They did so every year. They remembered Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and the many others that died.

"Hermione," breathed Ron as he came to greet her.

He wrapped her up in a tight hug. Hermione sighed into his neck.

After the war, she and Ron had stayed together for almost two years. They still loved each other greatly, but they simply worked better as friends. Hermione had become busy opening a bookstore and developing the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History_; while Ron had become extremely busy with Auror training. Near the end of their relationship they barely ever saw each other. They quickly realized that they were no longer lovers, but friends masquerading as boyfriend and girlfriend. The separation was mutual and uncomplicated.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

Ron shrugged. "It's easier, but this day is still – you know – this day."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at him. The loss of a brother had hit all the Weasley siblings hard.

"Let's head in. Get this over with," Ron said quickly. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

When they entered the Burrow, a loud squeal erupted from the sitting room. Toddler James Sirius Potter squirmed in his father's arms.

"'Mione! 'Mione," squealed the boy.

"Oh, how's my favorite Godson?" Hermione cooed, taking the child's hand.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, leaning in to give her an awkward one armed hug. James giggled and played with his father's glasses.

"Coming through!" Yelled a voice behind her.

Turning around, Hermione saw Teddy Lupin on Percy's shoulders. The war had changed no one more than it had Percy Weasley. He was no longer the stuck-up prat that he was before and made up for lost time by being an easy-going, playful uncle to Teddy, James and Bill's children.

"We're playing Dragon rider!" Teddy said excitedly. "Percy's the dragon!" Teddy's hair had turned a fiery red.

Percy cringed in pain as Teddy fidgeted on his shoulders.

"Come here, Teddy," smiled Ron. "Let's go and kick some gnomes."

"Yes! Yes!" Teddy scrambled off Percy's shoulders, who smiled gratefully at Ron.

"Percy, where is Audrey today?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"She decided to stay home with the children today. Lucy was feeling a bit under the weather." Percy replied as he flopped down on to the sofa.

Through the window, Hermione could see Ron and Teddy chasing the garden gnomes. Teddy laughing hard, unaware that his parents had died on this day seven years ago.

"Well," sighed Mr. Weasley. "If we're all here then, let's get going."

::::

Hermione flopped down in her office chair. She sighed heavily and ran a hand down her face. It had been a trying day.

After their visit to the Fallen Heroes Graveyard, a graveyard dedicated to all those who fell at Hogwarts or fighting Voldemort that year, Hermione wanted nothing more than to go back to work in her quiet bookstore. So many of the names on the graves were of students that she had gone to school with; others were Order members who she remembered fondly.

"Hermione?" Luna said, poking her head around the office door.

"Luna, you can come in." Hermione had Luna look after the store today.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were here." Hermione, despite Luna's unusual tendencies, trusted her completely to run the store while she was away.

"Yes, I'm here now. You can leave if you wish. Thank you so much for helping me today," smiled Hermione.

"Quite alright," said Luna, fully entering the room. "How are you doing? How are Harry and Ron?"

"They are fine. I'm fine as well, thanks. How are you holding up?"

"Very well. But I can tell you are distracted, so I'll just be going. See you soon," Luna smiled and left the room.

After a few moments, Hermione sighed and moved to the store's front. Taking a moment to look around the empty bookstore, Hermione quickly decided that she would close the store early and go home for the day. She was tired and emotionally drained.

However, just as she decided that she would close, the door chimed and a boy walked in pulling an older lady.

"Book!" The boy squealed. "I want book." The boy was no older then James.

"Very well, dear. We have to meet your father soon, so we must be quick."

Hermione's blood ran cold as Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang though the small room. At the end of the war Harry had testified for Narcissa Malfoy and her son. They were not charged for their indiscretions. Lucius, however, was sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban.

Even though Mrs. Malfoy had saved Harry life, Hermione could only think of her as the sister of the woman who had tortured her.

"Missis," said the boy, breaking away from his grandmother and running over to Hermione. "Miss. I have a book, please?"

The boy took Hermione's hand. Too shocked, Hermione didn't know how to respond. She wanted to rip her hand from the boy, but the boy had done wrong. _He_ didn't deserve to be treated simply because he was born a Malfoy.

"I – I –," stammered Hermione, looking over at Mrs. Malfoy, who was looking just as bewildered as Hermione felt.

The boy's bright grey eyes sparkled up at her. He looked just like his father. His features only soften by his childishness.

Placing a small smile on her face, Hermione said, "What kind of book would you want?"

"Dragons! Or giants. No, just dragons," the boy frowned in thought. "My daddy is a dragon."

"Oh! Wow." Hermione crouched down so she was level with the boy. "I think I know the prefect book for you."

"Scorpius…" Mrs. Malfoy stated, "I think that we should –"

But Mrs. Malfoy was cut off by the door chiming once more.

"Daddy!" screamed the boy. But Malfoy did not look nearly as happy to see him.

"Hey buddy," Malfoy forced a smiled as he picked up his son. "What's going on?"

"Missis going to get me a book! A book about dragons!" Scorpius said excitedly.

Hermione had not seen Malfoy since the trial. He looked older. His hair was no longer slicked back. He looked…happier, more carefree. However, the last time Hermione had seen Draco, Voldemort had been living in his house for several months. All in all, it was strange seeing him.

Malfoy gave a shape look at his mother. "That's really great, Scorp." Draco smiled tightly. "I think that we should be going though. We are not welcomed here." Just as Scorpius' face feel, Draco added, "I promise to get a book some other time, okay?"

Before Hermione could stop herself, she said, "No stay. It's fine." She cringed slightly, but tried to recover with a smile.

Mrs. Malfoy and Malfoy mirrored shocked expressions, while Scorpius smiled broadly.

"Granger, I –"started Malfoy, but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"Would you like me to get you that book now, Mr. Scorpius?" Hermione smiled at the boy, who was currently trying to wiggle out of his father's arms.

"Yes!" After a stern look from his father, he added, "Please."


	2. Overpaid

"There you go," Hermione said as she handed Scorpius the books, _The Man And His Baby Dragon_, _The Dragon in Gringotts_ and _Norbeta_.

Hermione had learned that Scorpius was a charming, well-mannered, adorable young boy. To her surprise, he reminded her of James, but she was sure not to tell that to Harry.

Malfoy had done his best to ignore her. He stood close to his son, mostly looking towards the exit. But as she handed the child the books, Hermione saw him sneer slightly.

"All of your own books, then?" He sighed. Hermione had momentarily forgotten about Malfoy's dislike for Hagrid. She was sure that he would not enjoy reading _The Man and His Baby Dragon _or _Norberta_, which were both about Hagrid and his pet dragon, Norbert.

"Your books?" Scorpius' eyes went wide, as he turned to Hermione. "Wow."

Hermione smiled at the boy. "If you wish to have different books, then I'll find you different ones. I just thought…"

"No! Daddy, I want these books!" Scorpius cried. He turned to look at his father, a frown on his face.

Malfoy sighed, yet again. "Very well," and he smiled down at his son. Hermione could tell that Malfoy had trouble saying 'no' to Scorpius.

Mrs. Malfoy had left to go back to the manor, leaving Malfoy and Scorpius alone with Hermione. She had been nervous at first, but with Scorpius' playful banter it had been hard to stay focused on Malfoy.

"Daddy, you going to like these books very a lot," chattered Scorpius as they walked to the counter. "They got dragons in them!"

"I know, buddy," Malfoy nodded. "Scorp, why don't you go sit down over by the window while I pay?" He spoke gentler than Hermione had ever fathomed him capable of.

The blond boy quickly ran over to the sofa that was by the window. He climbed up and pulled the books on to his lap and started looking through them.

Hermione found herself smiling at the small child.

She turned to ring the books up, when Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Look, Granger," he started. His tone was not harsh, but it was not gentle either. "I want to – um – I wish to – uh – thank you, is what I want to say." Hermione stared at him in shock, unsure how to proceed. "Thank you for treating him with kindness. Most don't because of my past and his name."

Hermione could easily picture people sneering and ridiculing the young boy. She had thought to do it herself. Instantly she felt sympathy for small Malfoy.

"He's a nice boy, Malfoy. Unlike _some_, I don't hold any prejudices," Hermione replied.

Malfoy only nodded and hung his head slightly. Had it been any other person, Hermione would have thought that they would have looked ashamed, but since it was Malfoy, she doubted that he could feel shame.

A moment passed quietly, and then Hermione said, "He adores you."

Malfoy looked surprised. He turned to look fondly at his son. "Does that surprise you? I am his father after all."

"That's not what I meant," Hermione murmured. "No, it doesn't surprise me. Malfoy men _do_ have a tendency to idolize their fathers."

Malfoy glared at her. She knew right away she had gone too far.

"I'm sor– "

"Let's get one thing straight," Malfoy cut her off, sounding more like the boy she knew in Hogwarts. "Despite what I have done in the past, I am _not_ my father. I would never subject my son to what I had as my childhood."

Malfoy threw the coins on to the counter and quickly turned to his son.

"Come on, Scorp. Let's go home," he spoke in a light, caring voice.

"Thanks Missis!" Scorpius smiled at Hermione and then looked back up to his father. "Can we go play now?"

Whatever Malfoy had said fell quiet and Hermione could not hear it. She was still reeling about what had just happened. She didn't mean to offend Malfoy that much. It was more of a slip of the tongue than anything else.

Still shocked, Hermione moved to pick up the coins from the counter. Having counted them, Hermione realized that Malfoy had thrown about 100 galleons to many. Sighing, she scooped up the extra money and placed them in an envelope.

::::

"You're kidding!" Harry cried. "Draco Malfoy did not come into your shop."

Ron was slightly red in the face, probably from anger.

"He did," replied Hermione. "His son and mother had come in. I don't think Mrs. Malfoy knew it was my store."

"That's rubbish," Ron said. "Everyone knows it's your store. The opening was in the bloody Prophet for Merlin's sake."

Hermione frowned. "I doubt that the Malfoy's read The Prophet anymore. After all, it has spent the better part of seven years belittling them."

Harry nodded in agreement. Teddy came running up to him and Harry bent down to pick him up. "Remember when The Prophet was writing all those lies about me? I wouldn't read either. Hermione, you had to read it."

Teddy leaned his head against Harry's shoulder ready for his nap. Hermione reached over and ran a hand though his now blue hair.

"Someone's tired," she smiled at Teddy fondly. "Draco's son is about the same age as James. They're probably going to be in the same year at Hogwarts."

"Probably going to be a little prat just like his father," said Ron.

Hermione frowned. "I don't think so, he seemed very sweet. And Malfoy, he wasn't like he was in Hogwarts."

"Hermione, you just said that he yelled at you!" gasped Ron.

"I shouldn't have said that about his father. It was in bad taste. He seems older, more matured."

"Matured? Malfoy? I never thought I see the day," grinned Harry. Teddy yawned and Harry added, "Okay, let's get you down."

"But, Harry, I'm not –," Teddy yawned again, cutting off his speech, "–tired."

"You're not?" Harry said in mock surprise. "Well, I am"

It surprised Hermione how well Harry got along with his children, considering while growing up he never had much of a parental figure. Right after the war, Harry had become legal guardian of Teddy Lupin. Having gone from The Chosen One to a parent, Harry had never had much of a break. But, like all things, Harry took it in stride. Hermione sometimes wished that after the war Harry would have had time to just _be_, just live without any responsibilities or worries.

Harry had never complained though, about being a young parent. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the other Weasleys helped him tremendously. Especially Ginny, who had become like a mother to Teddy. Andromeda Tonks also helped greatly; watching after Teddy when Harry was at Auror training.

"You can put him down in my bed, Harry, if you wish," said Hermione.

"Thanks, but I think that I'll just take him home. Ginny could probably use some help with James anyways." Harry turned to the fireplace. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Harry left, Ron sat quietly for a moment.

"He didn't try anything, did he, Hermione? I mean - _call_ you anything?" Ron asked seriously.

"No, nothing at all. He was, like I said, pretty quiet."

"Good. Good," Ron said almost to himself.

"Please don't upset yourself over this, Ron," cried Hermione. She reached over placed a reassuring hand over his. "Nothing happened. I promise."

"I just don't trust him, Hermione."

"Well, I doubt that I will ever see him again anyways," Hermione lied. She knew that she would have to give him his gold back sometime, but she didn't want to worry Ron about it.

::::

The rest of the week had been rather uneventful. Hermione still had not plucked up the courage to give Malfoy back his money. Not because she was afraid of Malfoy, but because she was afraid of his house. Every time she thought about going back there, her skin crawled and her palms got clammy.

She thought of asking Harry to go, but decided against it.

So Hermione sat in the bookstore thinking of ways to get Malfoy back his money. She thought that she could send it by owl. Normally sending things by owl would be the simplest solution, but the only owl she had access to was Pigwidgeon. While Ron's owl had gotten better with age, Hermione was still not confident that the owl could successfully deliver such a significant amount of money without getting lost.

Suddenly there was a big bang from outside the shop; which broke Hermione's train of thought. The bang was followed by loud shouting.

Quickly, Hermione went outside to see what the commotion was. Down the street, she saw two men arguing, one of which was clearly Draco Malfoy.

As Hermione got closer, she could see that shielded behind Malfoy, was Scorpius. Hermione quicken her pace.

"Do you know what your family did to mine, Malfoy!" Hollered the other man, "Murdered! Fucking murdered my parents, my wife!"

Draco didn't bother to deny it. He didn't say anything at all, simply stood there stone-faced.

Hermione reached him and, with strange looks from the people around them, picked up the child. When she finally was able to see Scorpius, she saw that he was sobbing and shaking with fear.

With an almost unnoticeable nod from Malfoy, she slipped back down the street to her shop, taking the boy with her. Her heart was racing as she reached the door.

"Scorpius," she tried to stay calm. "I want you to stay in here. I want you to go in that room there, you see behind the counter. There are some toys in there. Go and play."

The boy continued to sob. "Daddy?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll go get your daddy, okay? Just go in that room and stay there." She tried to give the boy a reassuring smile, but she was sure that it had just came out twisted and awkward.

Hermione turned to leave the boy. Once outside of the store, she took out her wand and quickly placed locking and protection spells around the building.

She glanced down the street, to where the man was still shouting at Malfoy. The man now had his wand raised and, if possible, was looking even angrier. People had gathered around, but no one moved to help Malfoy.

With a bang, Malfoy dropped and started withering around on the ground. Sprinting back down the street, she shouted 'Protego!'

An invisible shield immediately popped up, knocking the man back.

"What do you think you are doing?!" shrieked Hermione. "Using an Unforgivable!"

"Do you know who this man is? What he's done?" yelled the man.

Malfoy was breathing heavily as he tried to right himself.

"I do. I know everything. Do _you _know who _I _am?" Hermione yelled back. "If you did you would not be pointing that wand at me!"

Quickly the man put his wand down, but not away. "He deserves it," spat the man.

"If you think that way, you are no better than a Death Eater." Hermione reached for Malfoy, placing an arm around his waist, helping stead him.

She expected him to shrug her off, but instead he leaned into her, clearly welcoming the support.

Slowly, Hermione guided Malfoy way from the crowd.

"Where's…Scorpius?" Malfoy rasped, breathing harshly.

Hermione looked up at him. She only saw concern and worry in his eyes. "In my office. He's okay."


	3. In Need Of Rest

Hermione, with great effort, helped Malfoy into her office. She used her wand to lock the store door and close the blinds. Malfoy staggered across the floor. She knew all too well about the effects of the Cruciatus curse and she knew that he would need rest.

"Daddy!" cried Scorpius, as they entered the office.

Malfoy smiled down at the boy, but his smile was strained and weak. "Hey, buddy," he rasped.

Hermione guided Malfoy over to a chair and helped him sit down. He winced in pain as he sat.

"I'll go get you some strengthening potions," she murmured.

Scorpius, crying once again, climbed up onto his father's lap. Hermione was going to stop him, but saw that Malfoy, despite grimacing in pain, allowed Scorpius up. She watched him pull Scorpius into a tight embrace and gently kiss the boy on the temple.

"Everything's okay, Scorp. You're okay," he whispered.

Of all the things to have happened that day, seeing Malfoy comfort his son was the oddest thing Hermione had witnessed. He was so gentle and loving.

Shaking herself, Hermione stepped out of the office allowing the Malfoys to have their moment.

::::

"Here," she said, handing him the potions. Hermione run a hand though Scorpius' hair. "Scorpius, how about I read you a story? Or we can play?"

Even though Malfoy was not complaining about his son, Hermione thought that he could use a rest.

"I've got a bunch of Quidditch figurines," Hermione smiled as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Okay!" exclaimed Scorpius. He got off Malfoy and ran to the box of toys in the corner.

Malfoy sighed lightly. Looking over at him, Hermione saw that he had his head in his hands. A wave of sympathy washed over Hermione.

"I'll be right with you, Scorpius," she whispered. Hermione walked over to Malfoy and cautiously placed a hand on his back.

Jumping back, Malfoy looked up at her.

"How – um – how often does this kind of thing happen?"

Malfoy sighed loudly, "Often." He ran a hand down his face. "I usually don't bring him with me to Diagon Alley. Mother takes him. People are less likely to attack her."

Right now, Malfoy reminded Hermione a lot of Remus Lupin, aged beyond his years. The lines in his face were more defined, his usually pristine clothes were untidy, and there were dark circles around his eyes.

"This shouldn't be happening. I fought against this," Hermione said mostly to herself.

"Well, it does – " but Malfoy was cut off by Scorpius' squeal.

"Look Daddy!" Scorpius ran up to Malfoy, holding one of the figurines. "Potter! Potter!"

Scorpius was holding Ginny's figurine, her red hair swung back and forth as he waved her at his father.

"Wow, Scorp! That's amazing," Malfoy said, clearly appeasing the child. When Hermione offered him a puzzled look, Malfoy continued, "Ginny Potter is Scorpius' favorite player. He thinks she's pretty."

Malfoy cringed slightly, but tried to smile down at his son anyways.

Hermione was too shocked to say anything. Scorpius pushed the figure into Malfoy's hand and Hermione giggled lightly.

"You must be loving this," Malfoy sighed, handing the figure back to Scorpius. "My son – a Potter fan."

Hermione laughed louder, to which Malfoy smiled, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh," Hermione gasped. She went over to her desk and pulled out the envelope. "I almost forgot. You gave me too much money the other day." Hermione handed Malfoy the envelope.

He looked at the envelope for a moment then moved to hand it back to her. "You take it. I don't need it."

Hermione looked at the envelope for a moment. "I don't want it."

"I insist."

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"Take it," he raised his voice.

"I don't want it!" she said firmly.

"Damn it, Granger! You saved my life! Take it!" Malfoy shouted.

Hermione could only stare at him. His brow furrowed and he placed his head back in his hands. Scorpius dropped the Ginny figure and placed a small hand on his father's head.

Patting Malfoy's head roughly, Scorpius said, "Okay, Daddy? You okay?"

Malfoy snuffled quietly and raised his head to look at his son. "I'm fine, buddy." He smiled at his son, but Hermione could see that his eyes were red.

"Is there someone you want me to Floo or owl? Your wife perhaps?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't have a wife," Malfoy said quietly.

"Oh. Well what about Scorpius' mother – she must be worried," continued Hermione.

"No. No, she's not," Malfoy sighed. "She left."

Hermione gaped at him. Malfoy only smiled sadly at his son, but offered no explanation as to why Scorpius' mother had left.

"Thank you, Granger," Malfoy finally said softly.

Hermione had seen Malfoy twice in the last week. And twice he had thanked her. It was all very surreal. Hermione's mouth couldn't form the words she wanted to say.

"Missis," Scorpius started.

Hermione's attention snapped to the tiny blond. She bent down to look him in the face. "My name's Hermione. You can call me 'Mione though, if Hermione is too hard to say."

"Her- Her- okay, 'Mione," smiled Scorpius. "Daddy's sad. Can you tell him a story? Stories make me happy."

Hermione laughed and she thought she heard Malfoy snicker.

"Daddy's fine, Scorp," smiled Malfoy. "Come here, you silly boy."

Malfoy reached out a grabbed his son. Scorpius howled in delight and tried to wiggle away from his father.

A thought flashed though Hermione's mind as she looked at Draco's tired eyes.

"Malfoy, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Sobering, Malfoy nodded and set Scorpius down.

Once Malfoy was outside of her office, she smiled at Scorpius and closed the door.

"Malfoy, you're tired and you need rest. The Cruciatus curse – "

"I know about the Cruciatus curse, Granger," Malfoy snapped.

Shaking it off, Hermione continued, "Okay. I can look after Scorpius this afternoon, if it's okay with you. Ginny is at practice right now, I could take him there and meet the Holyhead Harpies."

"Thanks Granger, but you've done more than enough already." Malfoy placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. "I'm fine."

Hermione gave him a doubtful look. "No, you are not. I'll take good care of him, I promise. You _need _rest. He's had a hard day too."

After a long moment, Draco slumped forward and groaned. "Fine. Fine. But only if he wants to."

"I'll take him out for supper and then I'll bring him right…" Hermione stopped. She wouldn't be able to bring Scorpius home. That would mean that she would have to go back to the Manor.

"I don't live at the Manor," Draco said simply.

"Oh, I just assumed," Hermione murmured.

"It's fine. I'll just pick him up at your house at 7:30. That should give me time to sleep and allow for the healing potions to kick in." He moved to go back in the office.

Hermione didn't ask if he knew where she lived, or how he knew where she lived. She only followed him back into the office.

Scorpius sat by the toy box, playing. He had spread out all the Quidditch figurines and they danced around him.

"Scorp," Draco said softly. "Gra- Hermione has a surprise for you." The boy's eyes lit up and a small smile graced his face. "See, Hermione is very good friends with Ginny Potter," Scorpius gasped loudly, "and she want to know if you want to go meet her and the rest of the Holyhead Harpies."

It was had been first time that Draco call Hermione by her first name. It was shocking and unusual to hear coming from his mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Scorpius shouted jumping up and down. His small smile had turned into one that consumed his whole face.

Draco smiled at his son, "So you'll be okay with Hermione? You'll be good for her?"

"Yes, Daddy, but why you not coming?" Scorpius asked.

"Daddy is going to take a nap. He's very tried, but I'll come and get you tonight, okay?" Draco said. He took the boys hands in his.

"Okay!" exclaimed Scorpius. "It's going to be fun!"

"We _are _going to have so much fun, Scorpius," Hermione smiled at the boy.

Malfoy leaned into kiss the boy on the forehead. Hermione wondered how often Malfoy left Scorpius with people other than his mother. It seemed like it wasn't often.

"We'll be fine, Draco," Hermione reassured him.

His brow furrowed and he frowned slightly.

"Just focus on getting better," Hermione added. Reaching down she took the boy's small hand. Scorpius smiled up at her and then looked at his father.

"See you, Daddy."


	4. Ginny Potter

**Thanks so much everyone. I promise all you questions will be answered in future chapters :)**

Holding tightly onto Scorpius, Hermione Apperated to the Quidditch stadium. Scorpius was still smiling broadly and Hermione wondered how his cheeks were not hurting.

"Okay, let go sit in the stands," Hermione said.

Hermione smiled at the wizards guarding the stadium's entrance.

"Here to see Mrs. Potter, Ms. Granger?" one of the guards asked kindly.

"Yes, this little guy is a big fan," she replied, looking at the excited boy.

"Have a good day then," the guard tipped his hat in Hermione's direction and smiled at Scorpius.

Hermione carried Scorpius to her usual seats. Scorpius sat down eagerly at the edge of the seat, his eyes watching the players closely. His cheeks were flushed in excitement.

Hermione's stomach did a nervous flip. She was unsure how Ginny would react. Ginny had a fiery temper, but with any hope, Ginny would hold off until Scorpius wasn't around. Surely afterwards, Hermione would have to explain herself.

Just then flame red hair shot by them and Scorpius gasped loudly. He grabbed on to Hermione's arm and said, "It's Potter! Potter! Oh, wow!"

Ginny flew back once again, she raised her hand to wave at Hermione, but an extreme look of confusion crossed her face.

"'Mione! It's Potter!" yelled Scorpius and he waved at Ginny.

Ginny quickly recovered from the shock. She smiled and waved at Scorpius, who looked like he was about to burst with delight.

::::

Hermione and Scorpius watch the Holyhead Harpies practice for the next hour, then moved to follow the team into the locker rooms. Scorpius seemed to have very little qualms about spending the day with a practical stranger. Hermione thought that he just might have been too excited to even care.

"Gin?" Hermione called out into the locker room.

"Hey, Hermione. I didn't think that you were coming today," Ginny came around the corner and gave Hermione a hug and baffled look.

Hermione simply brushed it off.

"Well, I hadn't planned on it, but something happened with Malfoy. Anyways, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. But you'll never guess who I have with me," Hermione smiled down at the blond boy, whose eyes were wide. "This is Scorpius, Malfoy's son, and he's your biggest fan."

Hermione tried to give Ginny a look that said both 'sorry' and 'be nice'. It must have come across right because Ginny smiled and bent down to be level with Scorpius.

"It is so very nice to meet you, Scorpius!" Ginny said and the boy blushed lightly. "How old are you?"

Scorpius held up three figures. For the first time since Hermione had met the boy, he was quiet.

"I have a son that's your age," smiled Ginny.

"You very pretty," Scorpius mumbled.

Ginny laughed, "You're very sweet. How about I get you an official Holyhead Harpies Quidditch jersey?"

Scorpius nodded frantically and Hermione smiled at him.

"Girls!" Ginny yelled into the locker room. Several of the players cocked their heads in her direction. "Every come here and meet Scorpius!"

Scorpius beamed at Ginny then up at Hermione.

"Wow," was all he could say.

::::

After Scorpius had met all of the Holyhead Harpies and had all of them sign his new jersey, he yawned loudly.

"Well, thanks a lot Ginny," Hermione said, "but I think that I should get this guy home. He's probably pretty hungry by now."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "do you know what you are doing? Don't get me wrong, Scorpius is a charming boy. And if he didn't look exactly like Malfoy, I would never have believed that it was actually his son."

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. It's been a very strange day, but Malfoy ran into some trouble and needed help. I'm simply helping," replied Hermione.

Ginny frowned, clearly not satisfied with the explanation.

"Fine, but don't think you are off the hook," said Ginny.

Hermione bent down to pick Scorpius up.

Ginny sighed heavily and said, "Scorpius?"

He smiled at Ginny, "Yes?"

"Remember I told you I had a son your age?" Scorpius nodded several times. "Well, his birthday is next week and you are welcome to come."

Scorpius smiled. "Thank you!"

"That's if your daddy says it's okay," added Ginny.

"Yes!" he cried.

Hermione mouthed a 'thank you' to Ginny. "Come on, Scorpius. Let's get you back to mine," Hermione said.

::::

It was clear that Scorpius had never seen a television. Hermione had put it on the first children's channel she could find and he had yet to move from the sofa. Scorpius' eyes were glued to the television screen, almost as though he was afraid to turn away and miss something. He sat there wearing his new Quidditch jersey completely engrossed.

Every now and again cries of laughter would fill the room. Hermione couldn't help, but think that it was nice to have a child in her home. Yes, James and Teddy often came over, but somehow Scorpius seemed different. She found that she could potentially truly care for the child and perhaps she already did.

Currently, Hermione was in the kitchen making shepherd's pie. She placed the meal in the oven and then turned to look over at Scorpius.

He still seemed content, but his eyes were drooping, evidently tired from the eventful day. It was only 5:30, so Malfoy would not be there for another two hours.

"'Mione?" Scorpius said, the first thing that he had said since they had arrived at her house.

"Yes?" She replied walking into the living room.

"You think Ginny Potter likes me?" He asked quietly.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I _know_ she likes you. She told me so."

"You think her son will like me?" He looked up at her though his lashes.

Scorpius Malfoy was actually the most adorable child she had ever met. Yet, she wondered where these questions were coming from.

"I'm sure he will."

"Good," nodded Scorpius, a little more confidently. "You very nice, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled fondly at the child, "Thank you. You're very nice too."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hermione's heart thumped in her chest. Surely it was Ron, Ginny or Harry at the door, an inquisition prepared. She glanced nervously at Scorpius, who had turned back to the television.

Not entirely ready to face her friends, she walked towards the door. To her surprise, however, it was not Ron or Harry or Ginny.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, dressed in a new set of clothes and looking much better.

"Granger," he greeted her and Hermione was sure her faced showed nothing but pure shock.

"Malfoy, I wasn't expecting you for another two hours," she stammered.

"Yes, I know. However, I was feeling much better and wondering how my son was, so…" he trailed off.

"Daddy!" Scorpius screamed and ran towards his father. "Look at my jersey!" He said as Malfoy picked him up.

"Wow, Scorp. That's pretty wicked!" Draco smiled broadly at his son.

"We haven't had time to have supper. I had just put it in the oven," Hermione explained.

"That's alright," said Draco, paying Hermione little attention. His focus was solely for is son. "I'll just make something at home. I haven't eaten either."

"That's nonsensical. I already have supper made. You and Scorpius can stay," Hermione said, as though it was not a big deal.

Malfoy stared at her. By the look on his face, it was as though she said, 'I'm in love with you.'

"Honestly, Granger. You have gone above and beyond. I cannot impose any longer," he said, shaking his head.

"I insist," Hermione said firmly. "Over supper, Scorpius can tell you all about his day."

"Daddy, guess what?" Scorpius exclaimed. Giving no time for his father to actually guess he continued, "Ginny Potter says I can go to her's son birthday!"

Looking even more bewildered than before, Malfoy turned to look at Hermione.


	5. The Ministry's Secret Helper

Draco found it strange to be sitting at Hermione's dinner table, eating supper as though they had been long-term friends.

Her house was quaint, but exactly how he pictured her home to be. Both muggle and wizard pictures littered the living room. Mostly of Potter and his children, some of Weasley. Books were placed on nearly every available surface.

"Daddy, it's a tel – teli," Scorpius spoke excitedly, but stammered.

"Television," Granger smiled.

"That," Scorpius continued. "Moving stories!"

"It's like wizard photos, but longer and with sound," Granger explained.

Draco tried to feel excited for his son and his new discovery, but his mind was focused elsewhere. Why had Potter's wife invited Scorpius to their son's birthday? Was it some kind of trick? A ruse? Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. He would not allow for his son to be used as some type of pawn.

"That sounds wonderful, Scorp," Draco replied enthusiastically.

"'Mione says that Ginny Potter likes me too!" His son had talked non-stop though out the whole of supper.

"She would be crazy not to," Draco smiled at him. "Now eat up, before it gets cold."

Scorpius sighed heavily, but turned to his plate. Draco caught Granger giving him a confused look. She had been doing that a lot. Looking at him like she wasn't sure what to make of him. Draco shrugged it off.

He had to give it to her. She was a bleeding heart. He thought back to Hogwarts and guessed that she always had been. She was the one who bought the cat that no one wanted. She was the one who sympathized with house elves when no one cared. And now she was the one helping his son, the boy no one bothered to empathize. Even Draco himself, the man no one understood.

"So," Granger started, "what are you doing now? For work, I mean." Awkwardly, she tried to make conversation.

The question took him off guard slightly. "I – uh – I have an arrangement with the Minister." But Draco could tell that Granger was not satisfied with the answer. Sighing, he continued, "I work as a curse breaker for dark objects."

"No one's ever mentioned seeing you at the Ministry," she pushed, still confused.

"Uh – no. That would be the arrangement that I have with the Minister. I work from home. They send the more dangerous and difficult items to me. I take off the curses and jinxes and send them back. The Ministry keeps it under wraps. They wouldn't want people finding out that I worked for them."

Draco stopped short of telling Granger that the only reason he got the job was because of his impressive work with the Vanishing Cabinet in their sixth year. He had already told her more than he should have.

"That's honorable, Malfoy," Granger said quietly.

Draco had to hold back an ungentlemanly snort. The Ministry silent, hidden worker was not honorable or even the least bit satisfying. However, given his past, it was the only job he could get and for that he was grateful.

Granger quickly turned her attention to Scorpius. Only then Draco realized he had been staring at her.

"Did you enjoy the books you got?" Her voice was kind and soft.

Scorpius nodded excitedly. "I liked_ The Dragon in Gringotts _most!"

Granger smiled brightly at the boy. "You know the story is true. It really happened, Scorpius."

The small Malfoy's eyes grew wide in awe. "Really?" he said in a voice that sounded like he was afraid that Granger would say it wasn't.

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "I was there."

Draco cringed slightly. Scorpius knew very little about the war. He wanted to keep it that way – for a little longer anyways.

"Granger –" Draco said calm and cautiously.

Granger's eyes snapped to his. Nodding a little, Granger fell quiet and tension filled the air.

Draco cleared his throat. "It's just that – he's young."

Granger raised her eyebrow at Draco, but didn't say anything.

Several more minutes passed and Scorpius started fidgeting in his seat.

"Scorpius, if you done, all you have to do is say so," Draco smiled softly.

Scorpius nodded and Hermione said, "You can go watch television. It should be on still." She ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

A strange feeling shot though Draco. It was odd to see someone be affectionate towards his son.

Scorpius looked towards his father, as though asking for permission. Draco nodded reassuringly. Scorpius jumped up and ran towards the sitting room.

The sound of cutlery tapping plates filled the room. Draco cleared his throat once again, but Hermione spoke first.

"About James' birthday," she started, "Ginny offered , but –"

"Granger, I just don't think it's a good idea," Draco said firmly.

"He would really enjoy it, I think," Granger continued softly.

Draco groaned. "I assure you, we would not be welcome. And I cannot allow you to take my son again."

Granger's scowl deepened. "I could speak with Harry and Ron. I'm sure it won't be a problem. Scorpius would have fun with James and Teddy."

Draco slammed his hand down on the table and Granger jumped in surprise.

"You have spent _one _afternoon with my son. Don't act like you know him," Draco said dangerously low.

"I wasn't trying to –" Granger flustered.

"Yes, you were," he said more calmly. "And its fine, but I have to protect my son."

Granger ran a hand though her hair. Her face was flushed.

"Does he have friends?" Granger asked, looking towards the sitting room.

Draco fell silent. No, Scorpius didn't have any friends his age. He clenched his fists tightly.

"I promise nothing will happen," Granger said forcefully.

"I'll think about it. But I won't guarantee anything." Even as Draco spoke, he knew that he had not heard the last of it. Scorpius was sure to bring it up at home.

"Okay. Okay," Granger smiled a little. "He had fun today. I think he's forgotten all about this morning."

"Thank you, Granger," replied Draco.

Draco found himself constantly thanking this woman. It did not get any easier the more he said it.

"You're different," Granger said, with a puzzled look on her face.

Draco scoffed, "Yes." He paused more a moment. "We should be going." Draco added, standing up from the table.

Granger followed, gathering the plates.

"Oh, sure," Granger smiled a little. She led him to the sitting room, where Scorpius was.

Scorpius, however, was not watching television, he was fast asleep. Draco sighed with amusement and bent down to get his son.

Draco saw Granger watching him with great interest. He nodded to her and murmured another 'thank you.'

"You're welcome," said Granger. "Please think about the birthday."

::::

Draco laid Scorpius down in his bed. He tucked his child in and kissed his forehead.

He moved to the rocking chair by Scorpius' bedroom window. He rubbed his temples in hope of relieving some of the stress.

It had been a long, eventful day. He thought about Granger had said. Should he let Scorpius go to Potter's? Granger was right; Scorpius could use some friends his own age. Sure, Scorpius considered Blaise to be his friend, but it wasn't the same. Yet, there were too many things that could go wrong. Furthermore, Draco didn't think that he could face the Golden Trio. His life had been much simpler before he had entered Hermione's store.

Not to mention, he had swallowed his pride, yet again, and let Granger help him. The Trio was constantly helping him. In the Room of Requirements, during the trial and now, Granger had helped him today. A deep feeling of guilt welled up inside.

He looked down at his son. Scorpius was literally his only reason for living. Everything he did was for the small boy. And if he wanted the best for Scorpius now, he would have to allow his son to go to the party.

Sighing lightly, Draco left the room to let Scorpius sleep peacefully, something that Draco, himself, would not be able to do.


	6. The Malfoy's

Draco woke up to Scorpius jumping on him. He groaned deeply, as his son laughed. Draco pulled a pillow over his head, which make Scorpius laugh even louder.

"Daddy," said Scorpius, trying to pull the pillow off Draco's head.

Draco threw off the pillow. Scorpius jumped and gasped in surprise. Draco lunged for this son.

"You think you can just wake Daddy up?" Draco tickled his son and Scorpius squealed. "You, silly boy!"

"Daddy!" Scorpius tried to catch his breath. "Daddy."

"Why aren't you still in bed?" Draco asked, wishing that he was still sleeping.

Scorpius shrugged, "Not sleepy anymore."

"Well, I am!" Draco laughed. Scorpius laughed again too.

Unknown to Scorpius, Draco had hardly slept that night. He his mind raced and he was unable to calm his thoughts. Mostly, he thought of Granger, which was concerning in itself. He wondered why she was so eager to help both him and his son. Draco could almost understand why she would want to help Scorpius. Scorpius was a sweet boy and able to charm almost anyone. Yet, Draco was unsure how to approach the situation. Yes, he was not the boy he was in Hogwarts. No, he did not distinguish people based on blood status. Yet, he still had no intention of befriending the Gryffindor.

More importantly, Draco thought of what might have happened if Granger hadn't shown up yesterday. He certainly would not be breathing right now. Having spent nearly a year surrounded by Death Eaters, he knew the look in a man's eyes when he was about to kill; and that man had it yesterday. Draco didn't even know the man. He had never seen him before in his life. Furthermore, what would have happened to Scorpius? Would the man have let the poor boy go? Or would he have killed the young Malfoy as well?

Disturbing thoughts like this consumed him mind. What would happen to Scorpius if Draco did die? There was only his mother that could take Scorpius. Draco was under no illusions that his mother was a young woman. Draco wished now, more than ever, that Scorpius had a mother that cared for him and concerned herself with his wellbeing.

"What we going to do today?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm not sure, buddy. What do you want to do?" replied Draco.

"We go to Nana's?" Scorpius asked excitedly.

Draco nodded, "Yes, we can go to Nana's." And Scorpius' smile widen.

::::

Scorpius ran up to his grandmother and threw his arms around her legs.

"Oh ho," Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed. "How's my wonderful grandson?" Narcissa kneeled down to hug the child.

Despite what society thought, Narcissa was not the cold lady that she portrayed in public. She was a wonderful grandmother and an equally wonderful mother. Draco hated that no one knew his mother for what she was, which was a doting, kind, loving mother and wife. Narcissa, despite never wanting to be part of the Dark Lord's regime, stood by her husband. Even though many didn't think so, Draco knew that his mother loved his father. Outwardly, the Malfoy's seemed uncompassionate and showed no public affection. But there were moments when Draco saw his mother place a reassuring hand on his father's or his father place a comforting hand on his mother's back. Small moments like that, Draco knew that his parents truly did love each other.

Draco could remember numerous times when his mother put him before herself. The most significant memory being during the Battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa had insisted that Draco take her wand for the final battle. Draco tried to refuse, but Narcissa wanted her son to have some sort of protection, even if it meant that she would not.

"Good!" Scorpius beamed. "I went to see Ginny Potter with 'Mione. It was so cool! 'Mione says Ginny Potter likes me!"

Scorpius rattled on, while Narcissa gave Draco a questioning look. Draco only nodded, as thought to say, 'I'll explain later.'

"Ginny Potter says I can go to her's son birthday! Only if daddy says it's okay," Scorpius added quietly.

Draco cringed. Although, Draco had expected Scorpius to bring up the party much sooner than he had, Draco was still dreading telling the boy that he couldn't go.

Narcissa smiled, "Well your father would be crazy not to let you go!" Scorpius smiled at his grandmother, but Draco shot her a shocked and crazed look.

Was she suggesting that they actually go to the Potter's?

Deciding that his mother had gone momentarily senile, Draco said, "Mother, honestly –"

"Draco, do shut up," his mother smiled. "Scorpius, why don't you go and get some toys to play with? I need to speak to your father for a moment."

Draco knew that face; his mother was about to scold him. Fidgeting greatly, he wanted nothing more than to follow his son as he ran from the room in search of toys.

Narcissa Malfoy straightened herself to full high and smacked Draco lightly across the head.

"You foolish boy," she said.

"Mother, I just don't think it would be a good idea. I am most certainly not welcome at Harry Potter's house, despite what his wife says. Furthermore –" Draco tried to explain.

"You and your son will be going to that birthday party, do I make myself clear? The Potters are clearly extending an olive branch! You will accept it. Your son needs to make friends that are outside of his family! Did you not see how excited he was? I don't care if you are not comfortable going. Discomfort or not, you will be taking him!" Narcissa said hotly.

Draco dropped his head, but didn't say anything.

Narcissa smiled like she knew a secret. "What's this about Hermione Granger taking your son to see Ginny Potter anyways? Are you too –"

Draco scowl deepen, "Oh Merlin, mother, no!" Draco placed his head in his hands. "I was attacked again yesterday. Just down the street from Granger's shop. Scorpius was with me…She helped…She saved me and Scorpius." Draco sighed heavily. Narcissa gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "I was cursed and weak. Granger said she would watch Scorpius while I rested."

"He could have come here," Narcissa said.

"She _insisted_," Draco groaned.

For a moment, Narcissa was quiet.

"Hermione Granger has become quite a lovely young lady," Narcissa whispered.

Draco wasn't sure where his mother was going with this, but he was sure that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"She clearly cares about Scorpius' wellbeing," Narcissa continued.

"Mother –" Draco started, but Narcissa cut him off again.

"Draco, she is very beautiful. You are doing a wonderful job as a father, but children also need a mother." When Draco groaned, Narcissa continued, "I know you don't want to think about this."

"No, mother, I don't," Draco said forcefully, "Especially not about Hermione Granger. I understand mother, I really do, but I just can't."

Narcissa only nodded slightly.

"When have I ever been wrong, Draco?"

"Quite often, actually," Draco sneered at his mother.

Before Narcissa could respond, Scorpius came running back into the room. He was carrying a red, stuffed dragon.

Narcissa put on a big smiled and turned to Scorpius, "Great news, Scorpius. Your father said that you could go to the birthday party!"

Draco's head shot up in shock. His heart plummeted and his eyes widened. His mother's smiled turned into a sly one and she turned to look at Draco. She raised an eyebrow at his as if daring him to contradict her.

Draco's shock turned to dread. His mother had out played him once again. He couldn't tell Scorpius now that he was unable to go.

Scorpius dropped the stuffed dragon and screamed in delight. He jumped up and down, then raced over to his father to give him a big hug.

"Thanks, Daddy!"


	7. An Inquisition

There was a loud knock at Hermione's door. Her heart pounded in her chest. She knew it was Ginny and if Hermione knew Ginny at all, Harry and Ron were there also.

"Hermione!" called Ron from the other side of the door. "Bugger this!"

And Ron came crashing in, quickly followed by Ginny who was holding James and Harry with Teddy.

Hermione took a deep, calming breath.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ginny said, giving her bother a cold stare. "I tried to stop him."

"It's fine," Hermione murmured. She looked over at Ron, who was red in the face.

"You promised, Hermione," Ron said desperately. "You promised that you wouldn't see him again."

Harry let Teddy down and quietly told him to go play in the living room. When James started to squirm, clearly wanting to follow his brother, Ginny set him down too.

Waiting for the children to leave, Hermione said, "It's not what you think. I can explain."

"Really? Because it sounds like you and Malfoy are together, like _together_ together," Ron said harshly. "All I know is that you lied to me!"

Harry shook his head softly, as if he was embarrassed by Ron.

"Don't you dare, Ron! Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do. Or what I did or didn't do, for that matter," Hermione cried.

"He's the enemy, Hermione!" Ron nearly shouted.

"No, he isn't!" Hermione shrieked, "We don't have enemies anymore! There is no Us or Them. That's why we had a war!" She took a deep breath once again. "Just let me explain. I promise that I didn't lie to you."

Ginny rubbed her brow, "Please, Ron. Just shut up for a moment, so she can explain. We all want to know what the hell is going on."

Harry and Ginny just stared at her with anxious expressions on their faces. Ron, however, was breathing deep, clearly trying to keep his anger at bay.

"We're just worried, is all, Hermione," Harry said softly, offering her an apologetic look.

"Okay, okay," Hermione whispered.

Breathing in deep, Hermione started telling them the events of the day before. Ginny and Harry sympathized quickly, but Ron wasn't bought so easily.

"He used an Unforgivable on him. Right in front of his son," Hermione said desperately. "And Scorpius, he is so sweet. He doesn't deserve any of this. Whatever you think or feel towards Malfoy, you have to agree that his son doesn't deserve this."

"He is a very nice boy, considering," Ginny added in agreement.

Ron huffed, "Fine. Fine. I understand, I just don't like him. I don't think I ever will – Malfoy that is, not his son."

Harry smiled a little, "Well, you might have to put up with him next week. Ginny invited Scorpius to James' birthday." Harry snickered lightly.

Ron gaped at his sister, "You what?"

Ginny only shrugged, "Scorpius is a very charming boy."

"Has everyone gone mental?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. "And Harry, you're okay with this?"

Harry nodded once, "I don't hate, Malfoy. Not anymore. His mother is the reason, I'm alive. Not to mention, Malfoy sort of save all of us, as well."

Everyone, including Hermione, turned to give Harry a confused look.

"Look, if he hadn't lied for us in the Manor, we would have been dead a lot faster. He probably gave us the time we needed to get everyone out. And in the Room of Hidden Things, if he had not held Crabbe back, Crabbe probably would have killed us all," Harry said simply, with a slight shrug. "As I figure it, we're even."

Ron, looking less angry, seemed to be considering this statement. Hermione nodded along in agreement with Harry.

She placed a hand on Ron's forearm and he jumped a little. "He probably won't even come. He did seem too keen on going. For some _reason_, he thought that he wouldn't be welcomed."

Ginny sighed quietly, "That's too bad. I figured that the kid could use some friends."

Hermione only nodded.

Finally, Ron smiled broadly, "Malfoy Jr. a fan of my sister and Harry's wife. That must just kill Malfoy."

Harry laughed quietly and Ginny smiled.

"He's different, you guys. It's hard to explain, but if you saw him for yourself, you would understand. He's thanked me, several times, which is something that I never thought would happen," Hermione offered.

Ginny, Harry and Ron said nothing, only looked at Hermione with puzzled looks on their faces.

::::

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon with Ginny, Ron and Harry playing with James and Teddy.

Currently, Harry was on his hands and knees with Teddy riding on his back. "Faster, Harry! Faster!"

Ginny laughed at her husband from the sofa.

"Last time I checked, Teddy, I wasn't a broomstick," Harry smiled.

"You are today!" reasoned the blue haired boy.

Ron handed James to Ginny and flopped down beside Hermione.

"Everything is okay though, right Hermione?" Ron whispered. He was looking at her like she was Imperiused.

"I wish you would just trust me, Ron," Hermione sighed sadly.

"I do. I swear I do," Ron said quickly. "I just worry."

After the war, Ron had taken it upon himself to keep a close eye out on Hermione. Perhaps, he had always protective of her.

Hermione placed a hand over Ron's and squeezed it reassuringly. "I know, Ron. I know."

There was a tapping sound at the window.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, "There's an owl at your window."

Hermione turned to look and sure enough, there was a large, dark Great Horned Owl on her windowsill.

"Who's owl is that?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I've never seen it before." Walking over and opening the window, the owl shuffled in. He lifted up his leg, offering the letter to Hermione.

Taking the letter, Hermione added, "Just stay here, I'll get you some treats." But the owl didn't wait for the treats. He spread his large wings and took off out the window.

"Strange owl," Ron muttered.

Turning the envelope over, Hermione found it had a wax seal with a large 'M' on it. Instantly, Hermione knew that it had been Malfoy's owl.

Hermione frowned as she opened the letter. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all watching her intently.

_Granger, _the letter said. _It seems that Scorpius and I will be attending James Potter's birthday. If you would be so kind as to inform the Potter's of my presence, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you, Draco Malfoy._

Hermione gaped at the letter for a moment. Happiness welled up inside of her. She was so glad that Malfoy was doing this for his son. Perhaps, Malfoy was a bigger man than she thought. Next week he would almost literally be in a room filled with lions. He seemed to be putting aside his own discomfort for Scorpius and for that, Hermione could only applaud him.

"Well," she finally said, "it looks like the Malfoys will be going to James' birthday."

Ginny grinned, but the boys did not share her enthusiasm.

Hermione smiled mostly to herself. As it turns out, Draco Malfoy did have troubles denying his son anything.


	8. A Birthday

The following week came far too quickly for Draco's liking. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to Potter's by his own free will.

Quickly throwing on a blazer, Draco went to get Scorpius. They were going to Granger's first. She thought that it would be better if they showed up together, that way Draco would not have to go to the Potter's alone.

He found Scorpius in the sitting room, waiting by the fireplace.

"Daddy? We going?" His son smiled. Scorpius had been smiling nonstop all morning. Draco almost had to use a sticking charm to get him to sit and eat breakfast.

Scorpius bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. He carried a wrapped box. Granger had also suggested getting James Chocolate Frogs, since James collected the cards inside. Having thought about for an unreasonably long amount of time, Draco decided that Chocolate Frogs alone were not enough. He went to Madame Malkin's and had her make a Hogwarts Quidditch sweater. He had her put Potter on the back of it, but didn't have her make it Gryffindor though; simply because the boy would not be sorted for a couple more years and perhaps he would not end up in Gryffindor.

"Yeah, buddy. We're going," Draco tried to smile, but his nerves were on edge. He bent down and picked up his son, who clutched the package tightly.

Draco flooed into Granger's sitting room. He quickly moved to brush the soot off Scorpius.

"Draco? Is that you?" Granger said coming around the corner.

Draco paused and momentarily stopped brushing Scorpius off. Since when did Granger call him 'Draco'? Not that Draco cared significantly, it was just odd. Sighing, Draco decided that the whole day was going to be filled with oddities.

"'Mione!" Scorpius cried. He started to wiggle in Draco's arms.

In a final attempt to whip off the soot, Draco let his son down. He watched as his son ran over to Granger, the package still in his hands.

Granger bent down to be level with Scorpius and gave him a tight hug, despite the soot.

She quickly took out her wand and Scourgified everyone clean.

"Are you excited, Scorpius?" Granger asked.

Scorpius nodded frantically and Granger laughed. She ruffled his blond hair.

"Let's get going then."

::::

The Potter house was loud; much louder than anything Draco was accustom to. Overall, everybody had been very polite. Clearly, Potter and Weasley had been spoken too and told to be on their best behavior.

Directly after Granger had introduced Scorpius to James, the boys got along famously.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Granger asked him quietly. They were alone in the kitchen together.

Draco only shook his head slightly, looking at her though the corner of his eye.

She was wearing an elegant, blue dress. _She's very beautiful, Draco, _his mother's voice ran though his head. Damn her. Draco tried to ignore the voice in his head.

"No, it's not so bad."

And it hadn't been bad. But Draco noticed that when people thought he wasn't listening or looking, they were whispering about him. It had been unnerving, but he did his best to ignore them. Weasley, especially, was sending glares his way.

"Scorpius and James seem to be getting along?" Hermione gave a small smile.

Draco sneered slightly. The thought of his son and Potter's son getting along was…was ridiculous, but it was still happening.

Draco watched his son play with James like they were old friends.

Potter came walking into the kitchen carrying an empty cup. Giving a strange look to Granger and then to Draco, Potter placed the cup on the counter. He turned to Draco and extended a hand.

For several moments, Draco stared at it, almost unsure how to proceed.

Potter shrugged a little, but didn't take back his hand. "I figured if our children can be mature enough to get long, so can we."

Draco considered this for a moment, and then shook Potter's hand. Draco could feel Granger smiling at him.

"He seems like a nice kid," Potter offered.

Draco nodded, "Thanks, Potter. Yours too."

"Yeah, well, I've got two. I was bound to get one right," Potter joked.

Draco was puzzled for a moment; he didn't remember Potter having two sons, but he quickly realized that Potter had meant Lupin's son. Draco only nodded.

Soon, Ginny came into the kitchen. "I honestly don't know how children have so much energy," she shook head. "So, Draco, we're not so bad?" She smiled. "Hermione didn't tell me that you've...grown into yourself."

Draco bowed his head, trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Granger, on the other hand, shrieked, "Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny said innocently.

"Oh, my wife," smiled Potter fondly. "Fiery and frisky. Speaking of frisky, we have an announcement to make."

Draco didn't think that it could get more awkward than thinking about Potter's sex life. Granger blushed deeply and Draco cringed, but followed the Gryffindors into the living room.

Potter placed an arm around his wife's waist. "We have something to say," Potter cleared his throat. "And there is no better time than now, with everyone we love."

The room full of Weasleys looked up, giving Potter their undivided attention.

Weasley groaned loudly, "Oh Merlin, you guys are having another kid!"

Potter chuckled and looked at his wife, "Yes, we are, actually."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Granger threw herself at the couple, giving them each a tight hug.

_She's very beautiful, Draco._ He shook his head, trying to shake the thought. The rest of the Weasley gathered around Potter and his wife.

Mrs. Weasley wiped away a tear as she said, "Another grandbaby, how wonderful!" And Mr. Weasley clapped Harry on the back.

Draco shifted uncomfortably on his feet in the background. He didn't want to intrude in such an intimate family moment. Scorpius came running, at full force, into Draco's legs. Buckling slightly, he bent down to pick up his son.

Scorpius had a wide smile on his face, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Are you having fun, Scorp?" Draco asked his son, softly.

Scorpius nodded, "Yes! So much fun!"

Draco smiled in response, but didn't say anything. He placed a hand on Scorpius' head, trying to flatten the hair back down.

"Daddy," Scorpius whined and squirmed.

Stopping, Draco chuckled at his son and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Seeking a few more moments of comfort that only his son could provide, Draco took his time setting Scorpius back down.

"Be good, okay?" Draco's voice rang though the room.

Straightening up, Draco looked up to see that the Weasleys were no longer celebrating. All of whom, however, were staring at him with the most curious expressions. They looked at Draco as though he was a dragon that had just landed in the living room. Hermione, however, was looking extremely smug.

"I told you so," she smiled.

James came running in, followed closely by Scorpius. "Presents?" he asked excitedly, jeering everybody out of their state of shock.

"Yeah, James, we can open presents now," Potter smiled awkwardly.

The house descended back into its noisy state and everybody gathered around the pile of presents.

Draco saw Weasley lean close to Potter and whisper, "Merlin, I thought Hermione was gone mad. He has changed."

Draco sighing heavily, ducked back into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and took deep breaths. Thoughts raced though his head. His worst fear had just been realized; people still thought that he was like his father. His cold, elitist father. He had spent the last seven years trying to be a different person, but it was all for nothing. Much like Scorpius, he couldn't help who his father was.

"My dear," a voice spoke. Draco jumped and turned to see Mrs. Weasley enter the kitchen. "I must say that I am pleasantly surprised. When my daughter had told me that she had invited Scorpius, I did have my doubts." Draco scowled, but Mrs. Weasley continued, "I was terribly wrong, I see. It will take some getting used to, I will admit. Your boy, Scorpius, such a charming child. And you have changed, it is clear."

"Um, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Draco replied awkwardly.

"Do be patient with Ron, though. It might take a while for him to come around. He has a temper. He gets that from me, I dare say," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Draco said nothing in return. "Come back into the living room, dear."

Draco only nodded and followed Mrs. Weasley back into the living room, where James was ripping though his presents.

"Cool! A Weasley Wizard Wheezes box!" Yelled the boy, while Ginny threw a look at George.

James quickly went though the presents. Draco's heart fluttered when he reached Scorpius' present.

"That's mine!" Scorpius grinned. "Daddy look!" Scorpius point and turned to look at Draco.

Draco smiled at his son and nodded. Granger quietly came up beside him.

"He's so excited," she smile.

"Cool!" yelled James as he held up the sweater. "Daddy look at what Scorpius got me!"

"That's amazing, James," Potter then turned to Draco and grinned.

"And Chocolate Frogs!" James jumped up. "Thanks, Scorp!"

Scorpius ran over to James as he continued to open the presents. He sat down right beside James and smiled broadly in Draco's direction.

"The sweater was a very nice thought, Draco," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well," was the only thing that Draco could say.


	9. Firewhiskey

Most of the Weasleys had already left by supper time. Hermione had stayed behind, with Draco, Scorpius and Ron, to help clean up. She could tell that Draco wanted to go home, but simply did not have the heart to pull his son away from his new friend.

"Scorp, you wanna help me open the Chocolate Frogs?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Scorpius cried.

Hermione waved her wand to wash to dishes in the sink. She looked over at the table, where Ron, Harry and Draco sat.

Harry chuckled, "Who would have thought, a Potter and a Malfoy, friends." He watched his son run into the living room with the blond.

Draco nodded. He had been quiet for a lot of the conversation, nodding occasionally in agreement.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Draco said dryly.

After a moment, Ron said, "So, Malfoy, what's going on with you and Hermione?"

Hermione sputtered, "Ron!" He had never been one for tact, but Ron was always surprising her with new levels of tactlessness. A deep blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks and she could have sworn that Draco's cheeks were also pink.

"I – uh – she helped me," Draco said simply. "And Scorpius likes her."

"So you two are not – you know – shagging?" Ron asked, his ears getting slightly red.

"Honestly, Ron! You are unbelievable," Hermione cried.

Harry was snickering. He had placed a hand over his face to try to hide it. Draco, to Hermione's surprise, was smirking.

"Merlin, Ron!" Hermione cried again. She turned back to the sink, suddenly unable to face Malfoy.

"I just wanted to know," muttered Ron. "It's a bit strange, is all."

"Ron, mate, you _are _an idiot sometimes," smiled Harry and Hermione heard Draco chuckle.

"They still haven't answered me, have they?" Ron murmured to Harry.

Thankfully, Ginny and Teddy came running in just then. She leaned down to kiss Harry.

"Your son has a question for you," Ginny smiled.

"Oh yeah," smiled Harry, lifting Teddy up on to his knee. "What is it, Teddy?"

Teddy's blue hair slowly turned black and messy. "Harry," he said seriously, "Can we go play Quidditch? Not for a long time, just a little while." Teddy justified.

Harry turned to look outside. It was dusk. "Oh, it's too late to play tonight, buddy. It's too dark and I don't want you to get hurt."

Teddy opened his mouth to protest, but Harry continued, "How about this. We can't play tonight, but tomorrow is Saturday. Uncle Ron can come over again and we can play all day."

"Really!" Teddy said and Harry nodded. Teddy turned to Ron and said, "I'm going to beat you!"

Everyone snickered, expect Ron, who looked at Teddy and said, "What did I do?"

"'Mione, will you come tomorrow too?" Teddy asked politely.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I'll come, but I can't play. I'll just watch you play."

"Malfoy, you and Scorpius are more than welcome to come too. We can always use more players," Harry added.

Draco was quiet for a moment, "I don't know –"

He started, but Ginny quickly cut him off, "Wouldn't Scorpius want to play Quidditch with his favorite player," she grinned. "Don't worry, the kids use toy brooms and balls. The Bludgers won't hit the children."

"I insist," Harry said firmly and Malfoy nodded. He murmured an 'okay' and turned to look at Hermione.

She looked at him and she could tell that he was still uncomfortable. Hermione tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Scorpius came running into the room, "'Mione! 'Mione, James got you!" He said holding up the card. "He says I can have it because he got it already!"

"Wow, Scorpius. What a good friend!" Hermione smiled.

Scorpius turned to his father, "Look daddy! It's 'Mione!"

Draco smiled and took the card from Scorpius' out stretched hand. Looking at it, he turned it over in his hands. "That's wonderful, buddy." He said handing the card back.

Scorpius pushed the card back into his father's hands, "No, daddy, you read it."

Draco frowned and peaked up at Hermione. All eyes were on Draco now, unsure how he was going to react.

He cleared his throat and turned back to the card, "_Hermione Jean Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, helped Harry Potter in the fight against the greatest dark wizard of all time, Tom Riddle. Without her limitless knowledge and intelligence, the Wizarding world would have surely been doomed. She was and still is an advocate for the rights of house elves, goblins and other magical creatures. After graduating Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks, she wrote the new edition of Hogwarts: A History and is now a celebrated author. Hermione Granger is truly the brightest witch of her age_."

Draco blushed slightly as he finished and Hermione was practically speechless.

"Blimey," Ron whispered, "I never thought that Malfoy would ever speak so highly about Hermione."

Draco shot Ron a frown and Harry laughed. Handing a shocked Scorpius back the card, Draco sighed.

Scorpius, very slowly, turned to face Hermione, his eyes bulging. He clutched the card close to his crest as though it was precious. "Oh gosh, wow. 'Mione, wow," whispered the boy.

Hermione laughed softly and ruffled the boy's blond hair. "You are so sweet, Scorpius."

Draco ran a hand though his hair, hiding his face from Hermione.

"Hey Draco," Ginny whispered, "Since you're coming back here for Quidditch tomorrow anyways, why don't you let Scorpius sleep here? James will really enjoy it. He doesn't have many friends that aren't cousins." Harry nodded in agreement.

Scorpius was still shocked by the information about Hermione, that he wasn't paying much attention.

Hermione looked at Draco. He looked tired and weary. After a long moment, Draco sighed heavily and nodded.

"Sure, I guess so. I mean if he's not too much to handle," Draco answered, placing his head in his hands.

Hermione knew what he was thinking. He had three years of Scorpius to himself and now Scorpius was growing up and needing him less and less. Draco clearly wanted what was best for his son, which meant letting him go. Yet, Hermione could tell that Draco was having troubles letting go.

"Scorp, buddy," Draco said, "Do you want to sleep over at James'. I promise to pick you up tomorrow morning."

The small Malfoy's face broke into a wide smile and he nodded vigorously.

::::

Hermione and Draco flooed back to hers.

Draco sighed loudly and said "I don't want to intrude, Granger, but I could use a drink."

"Absolutely," laughed Hermione. "I completely understand." She went to fetch glasses and Firewhiskey.

Flopping down on the sofa, Malfoy placed a hand over his forehead.

Coming back into the living room, Hermione said, "Draco," the name still sounding odd to her ears, "I don't want to pry and you don't have to answer, but I was wondering what happened to Scorpius' mother."

Taking the glass that Hermione was handing him, Draco started. "His mother is Astoria Greengrass – you know, Daphne Greengrass' sister. We were forced to marry right after the war. It wasn't awful, but we didn't love each other. But after she had Scorpius, she just went mental. For a long time, she couldn't handle the stress of being a Malfoy post-war. Then we had Scorpius and it was like the added stress broke her. One morning I woke up and she was gone. I asked her parents were she went, but they didn't know…I haven't seen her in three years."

Hermione nodded somberly and sat down beside Draco on the sofa.

"I understand," Draco continued, "I don't blame her for leaving, I mean. Being a Malfoy is hard and unpleasant most of the time." He took a long swig of his drink.

"It's her loss, really," Hermione thought out loud. "She's missing out on a wonderful child."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I know. Your turn now, Granger. Why don't you have any children? You're very good with them."

Hermione sighed. "I do. I want kids. I just haven't met anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Ron and I came close, but it just didn't work."

Draco comically took another long drink, "I think I'll need to be a lot more drunk to hear about Weasley's sex life."

Hermione laughed, "Did you just make a joke?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm dead serious." And then he laughed. It was the first time that Hermione had actually heard Malfoy really laugh, not snicker, but _really_ laugh.

Hermione finished her drink, while Draco poured himself another. He held the bottle pointing towards Hermione. When she nodded and he refilled hers also.

She took another sip and it seemed to go straight to her head. She hardly ever drank and when she did it was only for special occasions and it wasn't Firewhiskey it was usually Elderflower wine.

Draco finished his second glass. He placed the glass on the coffee table and leaned back.

Clutching her glass tightly, Hermione asked, "Is this your first night without, Scorpius?"

Draco sighed and nodded. Hermione placed her hand on Draco's, trying to comfort him. To her surprise, he didn't pull away. He did move, however. He turned his hand over and clutched hers. Hermione's heart raced. It beat so fast that she was sure Draco could hear it.

Gathering all her Gryffindor courage, she leaned in to kiss his cheek, to let him know she was there.

As she pulled away, her own cheeks flushed. Draco slowly turned to face her. The shock faded from his face, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and he pulled her in for a bruising kiss.


	10. Sleepovers

Hermione moaned as her back hit her mattress. Draco followed, covering her body with his. They were tipsy enough to blame it on the Firewhiskey, but sober enough to know to stop.

He swooped down and kissed her neck. Hermione moaned in response. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. It had been so long since she had last been with someone. She knew she should put a stop to it because he was upset and they were slightly drunk. But, the coil in her stomach was wound so tight, that all doubt was quickly forgotten.

She reached down and played with the hem of his shirt. She placed a hand on the skin there and her fingers traced his hip and up his back. Hermione felt the muscles ripple under her hand and she realized that he was no longer a boy, he was a man.

Draco roughly pushed her dress off her shoulder. He gently bit her collarbone and every inch of Hermione's body tingled.

"Draco," she gasped as his hand made its way up her thigh. His figures danced around the edge of her knickers.

Grasping Draco's face in her hands, Hermione forced Draco into another searing kiss. He groaned and it vibrated against Hermione's chest. His hips shot forward into hers and she could feel his length pushing against her core.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione moaned. "Should we – uh – should we be – should we continue?"

Draco attacked her neck again and murmured, "Yes. Oh, Merlin, yes."

Hermione felt a shiver go down her back. Sitting up, Hermione lifted the hem of her dress. Draco helped her take it off and then quickly took off his own shirt. She reached out, running a hand down his hard stomach and well defined chest. She could feel his eyes on her and it suddenly made her want to cover up.

Folding into herself, she tried to cross her arms over her body. Draco quickly snatched her hands away from her. Forcing her hands above her head, he pushed her back down on the bed.

He gently kissed a tail from her neck to her stomach. His lips hovered above her center. Draco mumbled something into her skin.

"Huh?" Hermione muttered.

Draco's eyes snapped to hers, "You're beautiful."

She blushed deeply and hoped Draco couldn't see it in the dark. With more courage than she knew she had, she reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Awkwardly she tried to push them down with her feet. His hands shot up and started kneading her breasts.

Arching her back to meet his hands, Hermione groaned softly. Draco leaned in and kissed her hard. Hermione's lips were beginning to feel swollen and bruised, but she welcomed it.

Snaking a hand down her front, Draco started to push her knickers down. Her blush deepened considerably and her whole body felt ablaze.

He trusted his hips forward and sheathed himself in one swift movement. Hermione's eyes widen in pain. She could feel him stretching her. It had been so long and he was uncomfortably large.

Draco stilled. "Are you okay?" he breathed, moving a hand up to stroke her hair.

"Just give me a moment," Hermione rasped and Draco nodded.

Soon though, it started feeling good. Hermione wiggled her hips in experiment and Draco groaned.

"Okay," she breathed. "Okay."

::::

When she woke the next morning, she found an arm wrapped tightly around her. Her first instinct was to snuggle deeper into the embrace. Her muscles were stiff and she ached pleasantly.

Then she remembered what happened the night before. Her back stiffened and her eyes widen. Behind her, Draco nestled his face deeper into her neck. She could feel his breath softly tickle her skin. That's when she realized that she was still naked from the waist down and that Draco's naked body was press tightly against hers.

A small part of her knew how amazingly wonderful it felt to wake up beside someone, even if that someone was Draco Malfoy. The larger part of her fluttered nervously, unsure how this whole situation was going to work out. She definitively didn't want to lose Scorpius, not when she was becoming so close to him. However, she wanted to hide away from Draco and pretend that this had never happened.

Several thoughts raced through her head quickly. Behind her, Draco seemed to be waking up. Slowly he lifted his head slightly, then stiffen.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, his voice deep from sleep.

Hermione turned in his arms to face him. "I don't know yet," she lied.

Draco groaned, "I shouldn't have done that. Scorpius likes you and I've just ruined that for him. You were helpful," He seemed to mutter mostly to himself.

"_Were_?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Yes, were. It's okay to regret it. I understand," he sighed.

"Do _you_ regret it?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Only if you do," Malfoy muttered.

"I – um – only meant – I haven't really processed what happened," she stammered.

Draco only nodded in response, but he was clearly thinking hard. He rolled away from Hermione and she clutched the sheet to her chest.

Truthfully, Hermione had no idea what to feel or how to feel. A thought prickled at the back of her mind and she turned to look at the clock. The digital numbers shined 10:30 and quickly, she shot up.

Draco jumped in surprise and gave her a confused look.

"Oh, no. No, no, no!" She chanted and she wrapped the sheet around her and got up.

Startled, Draco grabbed a pillow and placed it between his legs. "What? What's going on?"

"You told Scorpius that you would get him in the morning. It's 10:30, we're supposed to be at Harry's!"

::::

Hermione watched the boys play Quidditch. After showering and dressing in record time, Hermione and Draco had arrived at the Potter's. Bewitching Draco's shirt a different colour, she hoped that it wasn't noticeable he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"So," Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione on the bench. "Have fun last night?" She smiled knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, come off it," Ginny laughed. "I'm better at charms than you. I can spot one when I see it and I know that Draco is wearing the same clothes as yesterday. And what's that on your neck? Slip and fall, did you? Or was it the curling iron?"

Hermione's hand shot to her neck. There was a tender spot at the base of it suggesting that there was indeed, a love bite there. She tried to shift her sweater to cover it up.

Ginny laughed at her, "Don't worry, the charm is good enough that Ron or Harry won't know the difference."

Hermione tried to turn her attention to the boys playing. Both Scorpius and James were equally confident on a broom, clearly getting their fathers' talents. Ron, Draco and Scorpius had been on one team; while Harry, Teddy and James had been on the other. Her eyes hovered on Draco for a moment and she couldn't help, but think that he looked fit.

She turned to Ginny finally and said, very quietly, "Fine. Yes, Malfoy and I slept together." Hermione sighed, "It just kind of happened. I don't know."

"Awh," Ginny smiled, "I knew this was going to happen. All day yesterday, he had been ogling you. So, what was it like? I bet you it was good. I mean just look at him. He's no longer that scrawny git that he was in Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed deeply and tried not to grin, "It was – It was – who am I kidding, it was fantastic."


	11. Awkward Afternoons

Draco forgot how much he enjoyed playing Quidditch and being able to play with his son was basically a dream come true. The wind wiped though his hair as he hovered on his broom.

Weasley and Potter didn't seem so bad after all, but maybe they were just being civil for the sake of the children. Either why, Draco was thoroughly enjoying the afternoon. Scorpius zipped by him, his broom only hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Daddy, hurry and find the snitch before Harry Potter does!" His son shouted back at him.

After all these years, Draco never thought that he would be playing Quidditch against Potter again, least of all his children.

Draco could only chuckle at his son. His eyes flittered over to where Hermione was sitting. She was no longer there and his heart plummeted for a second.

Their night together had been interesting, for lack of a better word. And their morning together had been awkward at best.

It was his first time having sex in little over a year. After Scorpius was born, he had a hard time finding someone suitable. He tried to have a few one night stands, but he would instantly have to return home because he didn't want Scorpius to stay overnight with his mother. And running out right after having sex, didn't exactly encourage furthering relationships.

Granger was the first women he had slept with since Astoria, actual sleep not just sex. He had to admit it was nice waking up to someone.

"Malfoy, you playing or watching?" Ron laughed.

Draco hadn't realized that he had not moved in a good 10 minutes. His thoughts were too focused on Granger.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed awkwardly in response. Harry was giving him an odd look, but he decided to ignore it.

He pushed his broom forward in mock searching. Draco wasn't really focused on the snitch.

"I said I was going to beat you, Uncle Ron!" Teddy squealed.

"Boys!" Ginny yelled from below, "Dinner's ready. All of you come down now."

Draco saw that Hermione was standing beside her and she looked stiff. Draco knew that a large part of her regretted last night. She was quieter now, and she was avoiding him.

Sighing deeply, Draco flew down to the ground and dismounted. Scorpius landed beside him.

"But daddy, no one's got the snitch," he said with a frown on his face.

Draco tried not to laugh at his son. "It's okay, buddy. We'll continue playing after dinner."

Scorpius only shrugged, clearly disappointed that they were no longer playing. Draco placed a hand on his son's back and gently rubbed, hoping to comfort the boy.

Granger was smiling at them as they approached. "Wow, you did so well, Scorpius! You too James and Teddy! Did you have fun?"

James nodded enthusiastically and Scorpius cried, "Yes."

"They're inseparable," Potter said coming up behind Draco. "I can't believe it."

"He was well-behaved last night?" Draco asked.

"He was," Potter nodded. "Couldn't ask for a more polite kid. He could teach mine a few lessons." He laughed.

Draco nodded.

"He can come here anytime," Potter continued. Clearing his throat he continued, "I would prefer it if they came here. I don't mean to offend you in any way, but I don't really want my children going to the Manor. You can understand, I hope. I don't have fond memories of that place."

Draco nodded again. "I do understand. But I don't live at the Manor anymore. That's my mother's house."

"Oh," Potter said shocked, "I just assumed. Where do you live then?"

"I bought a house on the outside of Spinner's End. Like you, I didn't have fond memories at the Manor either," Draco shrugged.

"Are you coming you two," Ginny shouted from the house, cutting off what Potter was going to say next.

"Better hurry up," Harry smiled. "People say Ron's got the temper, but those people have never witnessed the wrath of Ginny Potter."

::::

Everyone was gathered around the table. Draco sat beside Hermione and Hermione beside Scorpius. He could feel her shift uncomfortable every now and then. But she busied herself with Scorpius, helping him cut up his food or adding food to his plate.

A feeling, something Draco never thought he ever feel, ran though him. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Just touch her hand or her shoulder, in front of everyone even. This was the girl that he tormented in school, the girl he was trained to hate.

Draco forced himself to turn back to his plate of food. He put all his focus and energy into his meal.

"This is wonderful, Gin," Weasley said. He shoveled more food into his mouth.

Teddy nodded in agreement. His hair turned red to match Weasley's.

Ginny nodded in appreciation.

Draco's thoughts wondered by to Hermione. He wondered what she was feeling or what was going to happen to them. He didn't want to lose her now, simply because she was so good for Scorpius. Ever since running into Hermione at her shop, their life had been better, more stressful, but better. And for the first time, Scorpius had friends.

He sighed quietly and continued to eat.

::::

It was nearly nightfall, when Hermione, Draco and Scorpius left the Potter's.

"We'll have to connect our Floo system to yours, Draco, so you don't have to keep going to Hermione's," Ginny gave Draco an odd smile.

Draco nodded, brushing it off. "Thank you for having us. And thank you for letting Scorpius stay over."

Scorpius, who was currently asleep in Draco's arms, groaned quietly and buried his head deeper into Draco's neck.

"It was our pleasure, I assure you. He's a wonderful boy," Ginny said softly. "I'll see you later, Hermione."

Harry and Ron were taking turns giving Hermione farewell hugs. "Goodnight, Ron, Harry," she said softly.

A pang of emotion shot though Draco. He turned to the fireplace and left.

Once he landed in Hermione's living room, Hermione quickly followed behind him.

"Draco?" She said quietly, "You can put Scorpius down in the guestroom. I think that we should talk."

Draco nodded and followed Hermione to the room. His nerves were on edge. He honestly had no idea how this conversation was going to go.

Gently and carefully he placed Scorpius on the bed, while Hermione went to fetch a blanket to place over the small boy.

Draco walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Hermione entered the room after a moment and sat in the chair across from him.

"Look, Granger –" Draco started, but she cut him off.

"Ginny knows," she said simply. "She knew that your shirt was charmed."

Draco felt hot and the back of his neck felt like every single hair was sticking on end. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I just – I've never been in _this_ type of situation before," she sighed and placed her head in her hands. "I don't know how to proceed."

"Neither have I," Draco said softly.

Hermione threw him a doubtful look.

"Look," Draco started. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Why do we just wait and see? We don't have to be together and we don't have to ignore each other. I'm not going to pretend like it didn't happen because it did. We can just go back to whatever we were before."

Hermione nodded softly, "We can't tell anyone though – well, until we know exactly what is happening. It would be confusing for everyone, especially Scorpius."

Draco agreed. "What about Ginny?"

"She won't tell anyone. She told me so," she said. Hermione took a deep breath. "If it does get out – um – what will _your people _think, I mean you sleeping with a – with a mudblood?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and a burning sensation grew in his chest. "Are you taking a fucking piss, Granger?" He hissed dangerously.

Her eyes widen in alarm and her mouth hung open slightly.

"_My people,_" he growled, "I would have thought that you had spent enough time with me to realize that I am no longer that person. Have I referred to your blood status once? Did I not spend the last two afternoons with Potter and Weasley! Swallowing my pride and…fuck!" Draco clenched his fists in anger.

He looked over to see Hermione's face was flushed. "I'm – I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I know you've changed. I just meant what would your parents think?"

Draco took a moment to try and calm himself. He snorted, "My mother thinks you're beautiful. '_A very lovely young woman,_' she said after she met you."

Despite her already red face, Hermione blushed. "Oh."

"And in case you haven't noticed, _my people_ hate the Malfoys just as much as the rest of the Wizarding world. The only people I would considered to be my friends would be Goyle, Blaise and Pansy. And Pansy moved away because, like me, she was being harassed."

Hermione nodded somberly, "I truly am sorry. I want you to know that I _do_ know you have changed. Look at Scorpius, you've done such an incredible job raising him. And I – applaud you for that."

Draco looked at her, giving her a look of appreciation. His mother constantly told him that he was raising Scorpius well, but when it came from someone else, especially when that person was Hermione, it felt remarkably great. He gave her a small smile and Hermione returned it.

His mother had been right, Hermione Granger was very beautiful.


	12. Babysitting

It had been over a week since Hermione had last seen Draco and Scorpius. It had been, easily, the longest week of Hermione's life. In such a short time she had grown accustom to the small boys presence and she missed him. Draco had messaged Hermione, informing her that he was currently working on a particularly difficult cursed object and would be unable to see her this week. Hermione knew that, despite what he said, he was still upset about their last conversation. She honestly didn't mean to call him a Death Eater or an elitist. She just didn't think before she spoke.

Lucky, Ron and Harry still had no idea that she had slept with Draco. Furthermore, Ginny had been decent enough to not mention the whole Draco situation.

Hermione was taking inventory in her shop when the door rang. Looking around the aisle, Hermione saw that it was James and Ginny.

"Oh, there you are, Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"Hey," Hermione smiled, "And how are you today, James? Having a fun day with your mummy?"

"Yes," James giggled. "We got ice-cream!"

"Wow, you lucky boy," Hermione laughed. "How is everything?"

"Everything's fine. How are things with you?" Ginny wagged her eyebrows.

Hermione flushed, "Stop it. Actually, I haven't seen him in over a week, so…" She shrugged.

"Well, I was wondering if you could watch this little monster tonight. Teddy too. Sorry it's such short notice. Supposedly, Neville and Hannah had invited Harry and I out for a double date. Harry just informed me this morning. That man, I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Ginny laughed.

"Of course, I'll watch them. It will be so much fun," Hermione smiled brightly at James.

"Perhaps, you could also invite Malfoy and his son. You know have a sleepover of your own," Ginny whispered.

Hermione gasped, "I think not!"

::::

But Hermione did end up inviting Draco and Scorpius over. She owled them a little while after Ginny had left the shop. Hermione had received his reply just a moment ago saying that he and Scorpius would be at her house just after supper.

James, a brown haired Teddy and Hermione, sat at the table eating. Teddy was enthusiastically telling her about meeting Hagrid the week before.

"Harry, me and James we went to Hogwarts! It was so cool. Harry wanted to say 'hi' to Hagrid. You know Hagrid, right? He's so big, 'Mione," Teddy said, his eyes getting wide. He held out a hand, "And he can pick James up in one hand!" James nodded fervently along with his brother. "Harry said that he has a brother that's even bigger than him. And his dog is big too!"

Hermione followed the story happily. She had always thought that it was strange that Teddy called Harry by his first name. She understood Harry's reasoning for it though. Harry didn't want to replace Remus in anyway and he felt like it would be a dishonor to Remus' memory if he had raised Teddy to call him 'dad'. Having been in the same situation himself, Hermione knew that Harry knew how to handle the situation better. That being said, Harry never treated Teddy any differently from his own children.

"That must have been fun," Hermione commented.

"It was," Teddy said seriously.

There was a loud shuffling sound that came from the living room. Hermione's heart raced. Confirming her suspicion, Scorpius came racing into the dining room.

"Hey, 'Mione," he cried and both James' and Teddy faces lit up.

"Hey, Scorp," the boy shouted together.

Knowing that their supper lay forgotten, Hermione excused the boys from the table and allowed them to go play in the living room.

Gathering up the plates, Hermione saw Draco duck into the dining room.

"Hello," he muttered. Tension filled the air.

"Hey," she said, "thanks for bringing him. I'm sure the boys will have fun."

Draco nodded and took a deep breath, "Do you want to stay and help?"

Hermione looked up at him. She tried to hide her shock as she said, "No. No, its fine, you're busy." Her voice came out harsher than she had intended it to.

Draco's brow furrowed and he bowed his head. "I thought that I would give you some space," he said quietly.

Hermione huffed and carried the plates to the kitchen. To her surprise Draco followed her.

Cries of laughter drifted from the living room throughout the whole house.

"You said that we wouldn't ignore each other," Hermione said as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"I wasn't –"

Hermione looked at him, clearly not believing him.

"Fine," Draco sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I'll just leave. I'll pick up Scorpius around nine, okay?"

Guilt rose in Hermione's chest. "No," she said rubbing her forehead, "You can stay. I don't mind and three boys are a handful."

Draco nodded and Hermione saw him try to hide his smile. He walked up beside her.

"Let me help you," he said grapping a drying cloth.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks." She turned on the water and let the sink fill.

Draco chuckled, "You know you're a witch, right? Why do you do all this by hand? Why not use magic?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I just forget sometimes. Don't look at me like that. You were raised to do things with magic. I was raised to do it by hand." She added soap to the water and turned to look at Draco.

He was smirking at her and it made her stomach flutter. She dropped her eyes to the sink and started to scrub.

::::

The boys were jumping from sofa to sofa, letting out the odd scream and cry of joy.

"Be careful, boys. I don't want any of you getting hurt," Hermione said sternly.

"We won't," they humored her.

Draco shifted anxiously next her. "You're just going to let them jump all over your furniture?"

Hermione laughed, "They're kids, Draco. Besides, I put a cushioning charm on the ground, so if they do fall, it won't hurt."

They moved back to the dining room. From the doorway, they could still see the children, without interrupting their fun.

"I'm glad that you invited us tonight. Scorpius has not stopped talking about James. He likes Teddy too, of course." Draco chuckled, "You should have seen him telling my mother about James. You would have thought James Potter was a god. But he didn't hold a flame compared to how Scorpius described you to her. And that damn card. I swear he sleeps with it. He made my mother read the back of the card too. After she finished, he said, 'that's _my_ 'Mione. She's very smart'." Draco shook his head.

Hermione's heart swelled at the story. Draco's eyes shined as he told her the story. He was clearly amused and proud of his son.

"I'm really glad you came," Hermione said, as she blushed. She turned to look at Draco.

He was looking at her with an odd expression. Suddenly, he was pushing her from view of the children and his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. She groaned into his mouth and ran her hands through his hair.

He pushed her up against the wall, trapping her with his body. One of Draco's hands gently caressed her hip and the other, her neck.

"Merlin," he breathed heavily, "I've wanted to do this all week." His lips crashed back down on to hers.

Her heart and head were racing. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. Maybe a part of her, a part she ignored and denied, had been waiting and wanting him to take her again. Take her in anyway whatsoever and make her feel special and loved. With this realized, Hermione pushed her hips into his. He moaned with the new contact.

A loud cry of laughter caused Hermione to sober. The flame had been snuffed out as quickly as it had been lit and Hermione felt like a bucket of ice had fallen on her.

"The kids." She gasped.

Draco pulled away and Hermione added, "Oh! I'm the worst babysitter ever!"

She rubbed a hand over her lips aggressively and tried to flatten her hair. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to hide his erection.

After calming down slightly, Draco spoke, "I know we agreed to keep it quiet, but I want to take you out on a date. I think we should have a proper date – supper or something."

Hermione's heart rate, which had slowed, sped back up. She looked over at him and he looked absolutely serious. Her face contorted in bewilderment when she realized that he wasn't joking.


	13. The Uninvited Guest

Draco groaned and placed his head in his hands. He had spent all day trying to work out the curse on this dark object. He was getting more and more frustrated as none of the spells he tried worked. Furthermore, Hermione had not answered whether or not she would go on a date with him. She said that she would need time to think it over. Even though he had only asked her the night before, he was still anxiously awaiting the response.

Taking out his wand, he ran it over the wooden mantel clock. He muttered incarnations, trying to free the clock of its dark curses.

After the trail, Potter had handed him back his old wand, muttering something about no longer needing it. He treasured his wand, more so now, since he never thought he would never see it again. Nearly every time he used it, he wondered why Potter had been generous enough to give it back.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from Draco's office door. "What do we have here?"

Starting slightly, Draco looked up to see a long-haired Pansy. A broad smile crossed his face as he moved towards her. "Pansy," he breathed as he tightly hugged her. "What are you doing back?"

Pansy gave an exaggerated sigh and smiled, "Well when your mother wrote me, the _only _person who keeps me informed I might add, and told me that her son was _happy_ and smiling more, I couldn't help, but think, 'my Draco is never happy'. So being very concerned for your wellbeing, I arranged a portkey and came straight home." She finished, throwing her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

Draco chuckled.

"I can see she was telling the truth," Pansy grinned.

He nodded, grinning back. "Fine. Yes, I am happier. Actually, I don't know if I've ever been this happy."

Pansy gave him a proud look, "And does this sudden change have anything to do with the Golden Trio?"

Draco's lips formed a tight line. "I suppose, but who told you?"

"Your mother, of course," Pansy huffed. Looking around the room, Pansy continued, "Not that I don't love seeing you, but where is my godchild?"

"He's in his room, probably napping. He had a big night last night." When Pansy's expression turned into confusion, Draco continued, "We went to Granger's last night because his new friends James and Teddy were there. They played together quite a bit, so he's probably still tired."

"James and Teddy? You mean," realization shot though Pansy's eyes. "Oh Merlin," she started laughing hysterically, "Scorpius Malfoy is friends with Potter's kids! This is too much. I go away for a few years and look what happens. The Wizarding world goes topsy-turvy!"

"Oh, come off it, Pans," Draco said, not amused. "My mother practically forced Scorpius and I to go to the Potters." Draco informed Pansy about everything, from his mother accidently going to Granger's shop to playing Quidditch at the Potter's.

"I slept with her, Pans. I honestly don't know what came over me. I was upset about Scorp and we were drinking. It just happened," He said, running a hand though his disheveled hair. "You can't tell anyone. Absolutely no one and I mean it!"

"Well, it's not like I live here anymore! Who am I going to tell?" Pansy sighed heavily, "I can't believe it. You like Granger! It's all over your face."

"I don't," Draco tried to protect.

"You do!" Pansy let out a bark of laughter. "Anyways, I want to see Scorpius. We'll talk about this once you realize your feelings."

Draco bowed his head and sighed, "Fine. Follow me."

They walked down the hall, towards Scorpius' room.

"So, tell me what it was like with Potter and Weasley," Pansy asked.

Draco shrugged, "Surprising, actually. Potter was reasonably decent to me and Scorpius. Weasley, of course, took a little longer to warm up to the idea of having Malfoys around. I guess they weren't so bad."

Pansy laughed lightly, "I never thought I would hear those words come from _your_ mouth."

Draco smiled at her, "Yeah, I never thought I would either. How long are you going to be staying here?"

Pansy shrugged as they reached Scorpius' door. "I haven't really thought about it."

They entered the room and like Draco had predicted, Scorpius as fast asleep.

"Oh, don't wake him up. I'll just see him later," Pansy whispered.

"No, he should wake up anyways. He'll never sleep tonight if he sleeps all day," Draco said as he crossed his son's room. Draco bent down beside Scorpius' bed and gently shook him, "Scorp. Buddy, it's time to wake up."

The boy stirred and brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Daddy," Scorpius groaned.

"Hey, buddy," Draco smiled, "Aunt Pansy is here to see you." With that Scorpius shot up, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Aunt Pans," he child tried to smile, but yawned instead. When Scorpius had jumped up, the Chocolate Frog card fell out of his bed and onto the floor.

Pansy quickly bent down to pick it up. Realizing what it was, she shot a perplexed look at Draco. She handed the card back to the boy, who gripped it carefully. Pansy tried to hide her smug smile from Draco, but Draco could still see it.

::::

"How often do you speak to Blaise?" Pansy asked, handing Scorpius another block. Scorpius seemed to be building a castle or a tower.

Draco replied, "Not often, but a few times a month. He's pretty busy with his new marriage."

Pansy frowned sadly and Draco cringed. He had forgotten that Pansy and Blaise had dated for a few years after the war. When Pansy left for Greece, Blaise refused to leave England, dismissing it as 'running away' and 'cowardly'. It broke Pansy's heart when she left and he didn't follow, but she couldn't stay in England anymore. Pansy had taken the break up hard. Blaise, however, found a new girl. They were good together, Blaise and his wife, even Draco had to admit. It made him feel like a horrible friend to Pansy to do so. He wished that Pansy would find someone, like Blasie had. He wished she would just forget Blaise.

"I'm sorry, Pans," Draco said quietly.

Pansy huffed, "It's fine, honestly. I'm fine with it."

Draco only nodded as Pansy forced a smile and turned to Scorpius, handing him another block. There was a tapping at the window. Draco turned to see a small, clumsy owl.

Frowning, Draco went over to window and let the unrecognizable owl in. He took the letter off the owl's leg and he could feel Pansy's eyes on the back of his neck.

In small, neat writing, the letter said, _Draco, I will have supper with you. – Hermione._

He crumpled the note into a tight ball and threw it into the fire. It was something that he definitely didn't want Pansy to see. His hands shook with excitement and he tried not to smile. His veins felt like live wires, all his nerves were on edge. Along with the excitement, he felt extremely anxious.

Pansy looked at him, clearly wanting to know what the letter was about.

Draco gave her a small smile and said, "It's nothing important."


	14. Dinner and A Show

Hermione went through the clothes in her closet, yet again. Despite there being an abundance of them, Hermione still couldn't find anything to wear. Should she dress up or just dress normally? Shuffling through them, she sighed.

Finally, she settled on a classic black dress and nude heels. She shouldn't have been making such a big deal about the date, if she could even call it that. She assumed it was just Draco's way of being a gentleman, feeling like he owed it to her. Ever since she had sent her response with Pigwidgeon, she had been on edge.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Hermione knew that it was Draco. She rushed to the door, throwing on earrings as she went, and found that she had been right.

In her doorway, stood Draco in a classic black blazer and dress pants. "Hello," he smiled softly.

Blushing, Hermione ushered him in, as he continued, "I thought that I would Apparate here. That way I wouldn't get all soot."

Hermione's stomach fluttered. This was really happening; she was actually going on a date with Malfoy.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled slyly, "Just a restaurant. You'll see."

"Am I – Am I dress well enough?" Hermione worried, running a hand down the front of her dress.

It took Draco a long moment to answer. His eyes drifted over her, "It's perfect."

::::

It wasn't just any restaurant. It was the finest restaurant in all of London. The waiters wore three piece suits with elegant white gloves. There were giant chandeliers and candelabras. Every surface that looked like it had been made of glass, was actually made of crystal and nearly everything was trimmed with gold.

Hermione shifted nervously, "Draco, honestly, this is too much."

"Nonsense," he said, nodding to the usher.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," the man smiled, "Your regular seat, I assume?"

"Yes, thank you," Draco smiled.

Despite having a difficult time in the world, the Malfoy's clearly still held power here. Then, of course, money talks. The usher lead them swiftly to a table, near the back of the restaurant. Their table overlooked a large window, the city lights sparkled in the distance.

Despite Draco's calmness, Hermione still felt uncomfortable.

"I will request a bottle of wine to be sent to the table, yes?" The man asked, handing them two menus. Draco nodded and gave the man a polite, yet reserved, smile.

Draco opened his menu and Hermione followed suit. "I assume that Scorpius will be staying with your mother tonight?" Hermione asked.

Looking a little flushed, Draco said, "Uh – no, actually." Hermione looked shocked and he continued, "Pansy is back in town and she wished to spend the night with her godson." She noticed that Draco had said this with caution and Hermione was confused as to why.

"Oh," Hermione uttered quietly. For the life of her, she could not picture Pansy Parkinson having the patience to look after a child. Hermione tried to pushed the doubt that she had rising up inside of her; after all, she had been wrong about Draco, so perhaps she was wrong about Pansy too.

"How is Pansy?" Hermione asked politely. "How long will she be back for?"

Draco nodded, "She _says_ she is well." He took a long drink of water and continued, "I assume she back only for a visit, but you can never be too sure with her." Hermione saw the corners of Draco's mouth turn up in a fond smile.

Hermione, of course, had heard the infamous rumors about Draco and Pansy's little adventures in Hogwarts. An unpleasant feeling welled up inside her. Now, more than ever she wondered if the rumors were true.

"What do you mean 'she says she's well'?" Hermione's eyebrows pulled together.

Draco looked as though he wasn't going to answer, "You know Blaise Zabini, right?" When Hermione nodded, he continued, "Well, he and Pansy were in a relationship and when she moved, they broke up. It ripped her apart and she's had a hard time moving on. Especially since Blaise has recently got married."

Hermione's heart went out to Pansy. She had felt many firsts over the last few weeks and this was one of them. Never would she have thought that she would have felt sorry for the girl who wanted to hand Harry over to Voldemort.

"Your wine, Mr. Malfoy," said the waiter that approached and started filling their glasses.

::::

Overall, the supper had passed wonderfully. Hermione found that she and Draco never lacked conversation. Furthermore, Draco ability to keep up with her intellectually was refreshing.

Draco laughed, "No, really! Goyle is dating a super model! I think he might have used the Imperious curse or Confundus charm on her. It's the only explanation I can come up with."

Hermione laughed, "You're right! That is the only way someone would date Gregory Goyle."

They were just finishing dessert, when Hermione placed a hand on her stomach. "Merlin, I'm full," Hermione groaned.

And Draco nodded in agreement. "Time to go?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I suppose." Draco threw down a heavy pouch of Galleons onto the table and went to stand.

Following, Hermione found herself considerably lightheaded as she stood, nearly tumbled over. Draco gripped hear elbow and placed a hand on her back, as he tried to steady her.

"You're such a lightweight, Granger. Remind me to never let you drink more than two glasses of wine again," he chuckled.

Hermione muttered thanks, and shivers ran down Hermione's back when he didn't remove his hand from her back. Draco kept his hand on her the whole way though the restaurant. She blushed as people at the other tables looked their way. There were several confused faces looking in their direction, and some were even pointing. Every eye in the room was on Hermione and Draco.

Draco, however, paid the audience no heed, as he opened the door for Hermione. Draco contained more strength and dignity than Hermione ever thought he could. From situations like this or like the one Hermione had witnessed outside her shop, he held his head high and remained the bigger man. Even now, when Hermione wanted nothing more than too shy away from the people in the restaurant, Draco faced them. Perhaps, out of the two of them, Draco was the braver person now.

Once outside, she looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

She found her voice stuck in her throat, so she nodded. Draco took her arm to Disapparate and she quickly leaned up, molding her lips to his.

They landed on her steps, her lips still on his, his shocked body, stiff and rigid. He grabbed her upper arms and shoved her roughly against her front door.

"I could have fucking splinched you, Granger!" And his lips crashed down on her once again. "What were you thinking, doing that?" He whispered harshly against her lips.

Hermione only moaned in response and she deepened the kiss. Draco reached behind her and found the door handle. They tumbled into her home. He put his hands on her waist and, without breaking the kiss, lifted her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to her bedroom.

Once in, he slammed her up against the nearest wall. He kissed down her neck, while she gripped on to his shoulders for support. "Do you have to go get Scorpius?" she gasped out in short breaths.

"No, he's spending the night with Pansy," He groaned against her skin.

"Good," she said, pulling him up for another heated kiss. Thrusting his hips forward, Hermione could feel his hardening cock staining against his pants.

"I'm not going to go easy tonight, Granger," he said harshly against her lips. "I'm going to take you hard and you'll be screaming my name."

Wetness pooled between Hermione's legs as he spoke. This had been the least composed and most aggressive she had seen him since the war. She reached a hand down between them and started unbuttoning his pants. His cock sprang free and she stroked it gently.

Draco moaned loudly against the column of her throat. With new found vigor, he braced a hand on the wall behind Hermione and roughly pushed her knickers aside. In one long, hard thrust forward, he was filling her and her head shot back in pleasure.

It had been hard and fast, like he promised, both Hermione and Draco had cried out in pleasure. He panted against her neck and she gripped on to him tightly.

"Stay – uh – with me tonight?" Hermione's voice was rough when she spoke.

Draco stared at her for a moment, both their chest heaving. "Of course."


	15. Women of Slytherin

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update. This is more of a filler chapter. I will probably updating less frequently when school starts pick up :( But I'll try my best.**

Looking considerably more shuffled than when he left, Draco landed outside his home. His shirt was ruffled and his hair was the picture of bedhead. Hermione's scent still lingered on him and her taste was still on his tongue. He was in desperate need of a shower.

Opening the door and walking into the sitting room, Draco found Pansy sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

Looking up at him, Pansy tried to hold back a giggle.

"Is Scorpius still asleep?" he asked, trying not to grin smugly.

"Yes and thank Merlin," she smiled. "His father looks like he's been _attacked_. And what is that smell? Am I smelling the musky odor of ...sex?"

"Yes, my dear Pansy," he said leaning down to kiss her cheek. She squealed and tried to avoid him. "Yes, it is." He continued to grin cheekily at her.

"Draco Malfoy! You go and take a shower before you touch me again," She scolded, wiping her cheek vigorously. "Merlin knows were those lips have been."

Draco laughed deeply as he walked out of the room. He found himself smiling all the way to the shower. His night with Granger had been nothing short of fantastic. He wasn't even the least bit tired, despite he had only about an hour of sleep.

Thoughts swarmed his mind as he turned on the water. Did this mean that he and Granger were dating now? Or were they just having fun? He definitely enjoyed waking up to Hermione and he wanted to spend more time with her. He also didn't want to rush things. Maybe he could ask her what she was feeling about the whole situation. But then again, he wasn't one to talk about his feelings.

Feeling considerably more confused, Draco stepped under the stream of water.

::::

Quickly showering, Draco rejoined Pansy in the sitting room.

"Better?" he asked.

"Of course," Pansy said dryly. "So, you had a good night, then?" Draco smiled wolfishly. "Merlin, Draco. I can't believe it. I don't think that I have ever, _ever, _seen you this happy. I'll admit, she's good for you."

Draco continued to smile as Scorpius walked into the room.

"Hey, buddy. How are you doing?" Draco moved to pick up his son. He gently placed a kiss on the boy's head. "Were you a good boy for Pansy last night?"

Scorpius nodded. "We had so much fun. We played with my dragons and Quidditch players," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Draco looked over at Pansy, who was smiling fondly at the boy.

"That's right, we did," Pansy said. "He was wonderful to watch, Draco. A perfect gentleman."

Pride swelled in Draco's chest. He wasn't sure how he had done it, but he had managed to raise an amazing son. He was so proud that Scorpius had not turned out to be like the child he had been. When Scorpius had been born, Draco had been so afraid that Scorpius would turn out to be just like him and that Draco would be a father like Lucius had been.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "So, Pansy, what are your plans for the day?"

Pansy sighed, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of seeing your mother."

All the pride that Draco had felt quickly vanished and was replaced with anxiousness.

"Pansy –" He warned, but she quickly cut him off.

"Oh, I won't tell her about you little _shenanigans_," Pansy smiled slyly.

Draco considered this for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't trust Pansy, but she and his mother loved to gossip. He was more worried about his mother prying the information out of Pansy.

"I think that Scorpius and I will come with you," Draco said, running a hand though his hair, "Scorpius, do you want to go to Nana's?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes!" The boy squirmed in Draco's arms.

"Okay, then," Draco smiled. "We'll get you some breakfast and then we'll go."

Pansy frowned. "Honestly, Draco. I don't need you watching my every step. I wasn't going to tell your mother anything."

Draco barked out a laugh, "I know you. I know you well enough to know that I should be _accompanying_ you to see my mother. Just in case anything should _slip._"

:::

Draco, Pansy and Scorpius Flooed into the welcoming room at the Malfoy Manor. Since, Pansy had owled Narcissa while Draco helped Scorpius get breakfast; Narcissa had already been waiting to greet them.

After greeting his grandmother, Scorpius quickly fled from the room to get his toys.

"He's getting so big, Draco," Narcissa said fondly. "Soon he'll be too big for me to pick up." There was a sadness in his mother's voice that Draco recognized instantly.

His mother worried often that Scorpius was to be her only grandchild. Draco knew she longed for another, but he also knew that _that_ was never going to happen. Scorpius was enough for him, even though it wasn't enough for his mother. He remembered Narcissa with Scorpius when he was a baby. She had placed all her love and energy into the small boy. She had helped his greatly those first few months and even though he never liked waking up at three in the morning, his mother seemed to have loved it.

"Pansy," Narcissa said, kissing the younger woman on both cheeks, "What a pleasure it is to have you back."

"It's lovely seeing you again, Narcissa." Pansy smiled, "I had planned to come alone, but Draco insisted."

"Of course, of course," Narcissa said, waving her hand dismissively. "Please sit." And all of them took a seat.

Narcissa snapped her figures and a nicely dress house elf appeared.

"Mistress called Jory," said the elf, bowing low.

"Ah, yes," Narcissa smiled. "Could you please fetch us some tea? Thank you so much, Jory"

And the elf, with a loud crack, disappeared.

"Mother, I couldn't let Pansy come alone," Draco said with mock sincerity. "It wouldn't have been gentlemanly," But Narcissa ignored him.

"Oh, Pansy, dear," Narcissa smiled. "We must have a coming home party! Oh, it's been so long since we last had a ball."

"That would be lovely, Narcissa," Pansy said softly. She shot Draco a challenging look before turning back to his mother. "I insist, however, that we invite the Potters and the Weasleys. Oh, and of course, Hermione Granger," Pansy said, raising an eyebrow in Draco's direction. "Since Draco speaks so highly of them, I thought it would be best to get to know them also."

Draco groaned. He needed more male friends, women were far too cunning. Furthermore, he was not ready to tell his mother about Hermione. Even more so, he was not ready to have Pansy and Hermione in the same room together. Pansy knew far too many incriminating stories.

"Wonderful idea, Pansy!" His mother said excitedly. "Don't you worry about a thing, my dear. I will plan everything."

"Mother, do you think that this is the best idea? I mean Granger was _tortured_ here," Draco said in a hushed voice.

"All the more reason, Draco. That way she could see that everything has been redecorated, and this is not a threatening place anymore. I'll be sure to invite Potter's children as well. After all, they are Scorpius' friends," Narcissa and Pansy continued to rattle on about the party.

Draco didn't know if he should have been relieved that Pansy was no longer a threat to let slip what happened with Hermione or be more nervous about her reasoning behind inviting the Golden Trio. For the life of him, he could not picture the Potters or the Weasleys coming to the party. Yet, stranger things had happened.


	16. Stocking Shelves

"So? You said you didn't mind hanging out with Malfoy that day you guys played Quidditch together," Hermione said to Ron.

Currently, Ron was helping Hermione in the bookstore. He had his wand out, pointing it at a box, making it levitate to the proper aisle. Hermione was grateful for his company, since the job was extremely tedious alone.

Just the day before, Hermione, the Potters and the Weasleys had all received invitations to Pansy's ball, which was being held in one week's time.

"Playing Quidditch with the guy is one thing, Hermione," Ron said. "Going to a house where we were nearly got _killed_ is another."

He had a point. The prospect of to a ball with Draco was somewhat exciting. That excitement, however, was demised considerably by the fact that it was being hosted in the Malfoy Manor.

"I'm not too keen about going back either," Hermione sighed. "I think that they are trying to making an effort, though. So, I'm going to gather all my Gryffindor courage and go." When Ron shook his head, Hermione continued, "Having you come would mean a lot to me, Ron."

Ron huffed; he set the box down and gave her a serious look. "Fine. Fine, I'll go."

Hermione smiled broadly and leapt to give him a hug, "Thank you!" Ron laughed and picked her up, twirling her around.

The door chimed, just as Ron had set her back down. In the doorway, stood a stone-faced Draco Malfoy. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look angry either. Mostly he looked indifferent. Hermione wanted to rip herself from Ron, but didn't want Ron to be suspicious. Time seemed to slow as Hermione watched Draco's eyes pass over Ron's hand, which was still on her back. Hermione thought she saw something pass over his face, but he was quick to hide it.

Scorpius shot out from beside his father and ran to Hermione. Thankful for the distraction, Hermione bent down to greet the boy.

"'Mione! You coming to the party?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

Looking at the boy, she couldn't tell him that she wasn't, not when he seemed so excited. "Yes, I think I am," Hermione smiled.

Draco's eyes looked over her once again, which caused Hermione to blush. "Actually," Draco said, walking over. "Scorpius and I came here to tell you not to feel pressured to come."

Her stomach sunk and disappointment welled up inside her. Hermione knew that the hurt showed on her face. He didn't actually want her to come; he was just being polite in inviting her. She should have known.

Draco quickly looked startled. "No! No, that's not what I meant," He stammered. "I just – I'd understand if you wouldn't want to go back to the Manor."

Relief flooded Hermione. "Thank you for the concern, Malfoy," Hermione said briskly. "I had already decided to go."

Draco nodded once. He then turned to Ron. "Have you decided to come, Weasley?" He asked, not unkindly.

Ron stood taller. "I hadn't planned too, but Hermione has talked me into it," Ron said, looking over at Hermione.

"Good, good," Draco said absentmindedly.

"'Mione?" Scorpius said, tugging on her hand. "Nana says daddy has to bring a girl. Can daddy bring you?"

Hermione heard Ron's intake of breath beside her. She felt her face flush and she turned to look at Draco. He looked equally shocked and embarrassed.

She heard Draco mumble something about Scorpius being too smart for his age. "I didn't ask him to say that, I swear," Draco said defensively.

Hermione could feel Ron snickering beside her and she wanted nothing more than to slap the smile off him.

"I – uh," she stammered. "Well, who are you taking, Scorpius?"

Scorpius smiled, "I'm taking James because he my friend." Draco dropped his redden face into his hands and Ron laughed a little louder.

Hermione shot Ron a harsh look and tuned back to Scorpius. "Oh, no," said Hermione in mock sadness. "I wanted to go to the ball with _you_. I guess I'll just have to settle for the next best thing and go with your father."

Hermione hadn't been sure how Ron would respond, but when his laughter abruptly stopped, she knew that he was as shocked as Malfoy looked. Whipping his head from his hands, his eyes widen as he stared at Hermione.

Scorpius and Draco shouted "Really?" at the same moment. While Scorpius' voice was filled with excitement, Draco's was filled with bewilderment.

"Honestly, Granger –" Draco started, but Hermione cut him off.

"It's fine, Malfoy. I wasn't planning on taking anyone, anyways," Hermione smiled. Ron started to say something, but Hermione quickly stopped him. "Quiet. We'll talk about it later." She shot him a hard look and Ron dropped his head. She turned to look at Draco, "That goes for you too, Draco. We'll talk about this later."

Scorpius was not paying very much attention to the conversation. He looked so much like his father as he placed a smug grin on his face. The small blond turned to Draco and said, "I did good?"

Draco smiled at his son, but it was tense, "Oh Merlin, you're going to be in Slytherin." Draco sighed and bent down to pick up his son. "You need to spend less time with your grandmother," Draco continued, "You're inheriting her scheming."

Scorpius laughed, as Hermione looked at the two Malfoys. Her heart was racing. She was going to the ball with Draco and there was going to be people there; people she knew. Hermione could tell that Draco was thinking the same thing. She wasn't ready to take their relationship public. She was enjoying her time with Draco and she did want that to change. She thought back to the morning after her date, when she woke up to him.

_Draco was placing small kisses on Hermione's neck. It felt so good and Hermione slowly woke up, smiling. She turned to face him, winching as she went. Her muscles were so sore and everything ached._

"_Tender?" Draco asked smugly._

_Hermione, despite herself, smiled. His cockiness had once been infuriating, but now she found it alarmingly attractive._

"_Yes," she said. "You should know." She moved to kiss him gently on the lips. "Last night was wonderful, Draco." They had sex several times that night. And it was by no means 'love making'._

_He leaned down to kiss her back, "I know." He sighed deeply, "I should be getting home. Pansy is still with Scorpius...Just a while longer," he smiled and snuggled closer to Hermione. He ran a hand down her back and over hip. Roughly, he pulled her closer, so her hips were flushed with his._

"_Just a while longer," Hermione repeated with a gasp as he leaned down to kiss her once again._

::::

Draco and Scorpius had left; Draco still looking quite shaken. As he left, he promised that he would owl her later.

"I'm not sure what just happened," Ron said, "But I feel like I am missing something." He ran a hand over his brow.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm not sure I understand what happened either."

"There's not something going on between the two of you, is there?" Ron asked.

It was now or never. Hermione could come clean about Draco, but she wasn't sure how Ron would respond. She wrung her hands together nervously.

Ron gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He took a deep breath, "I promise, you can tell me, I won't get mad."

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

Ron shook his head, "I'll try. I'll really try; just tell me what's going on."

Breathing deeply again, Hermione said, "Malfoy – Draco and I have been kind of seeing each other," she rushed out. "It's only been a few times, nothing significant," Hermione knew she was lying. She _was_ starting to have feeling for Draco. Even if those feeling were small, she knew that they were growing. She continued, "I didn't want to tell anyone, to concern anyone, until I knew that it was serious. I still don't know if it _is_ serious."

Hermione looked up into Ron's face. He was red and his lips were pressed into a firm line. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep his anger at bay.

After several, long, moments, he spoke. "Okay," he sighed. "Okay. I can't say that I didn't see it coming, honestly." He breathed loudly, "I'll just have to get use to – it."

Hermione was stunned. He was taking his a lot better than she had expected. She was sure, that despite his promises, he would have blown up in rage.

"You're taking this considerably better than I had anticipated," Hermione let out a shaky laugh.

Ron shook his head lightly and shrugged. "Well, I don't have much choice, do I? I trust you and you're smart enough to know what's good for you. Plus, I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but Malfoy has changed. He's – better now. I didn't believe it at first, but like you said, you just have to see how he acts with his son, and you know that he's changed."

Hermione grasped Ron tightly in a hug. "Oh, thank you so much for understanding. I was so scared to tell you."

Ron laughed quietly, "I know I'm a right git a lot of the time, but you can tell me anything, you know that. Now we just have to tell Harry."

Hermione's chest welled. She wasn't worried about telling Harry. She smiled broadly into Ron's neck. Hermione always knew that she couldn't ask for better friends, but now she appreciated them so much more.


	17. Company

There was a knock at Hermione's door. She knew that it was Harry and that he would let himself in; which he did.

"Harry, I'm in the kitchen," Hermione shouted. She turned around just in time to see him saunter in.

"Ron said that you might want to talk to me," Harry stated, as he sat at the kitchen island. He looked slightly confused.

Ever since yesterday, when Hermione told Ron about Draco, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. She hadn't realized how much stress her relationship with Draco had been causing her until it was gone.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but –"

Harry cut her off, "You're dating Malfoy." He said it simply and Hermione saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

For one flustered moment, Hermione just stared at him. Her heart seemed to have stopped beating.

"How did you know?" Hermione's voice shrilled.

Harry only shrugged, "Despite what my wife _thinks_, I can recognize a charmed shirt when I see one. I am an Auror, after all," Harry smiled smugly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled.

"I trust your judgment, Hermione," Harry said. "You're far smarter than anyone I know. Look, we all saw how he acts around Scorpius and Scorpius is a good kid. We _know _that he's changed, even if we didn't believe it at first. Ginny and I were talking the other night; we think that it's good that you're finally seeing someone. Even if that somebody is Malfoy. " Hermione blushed and Harry continued. "And it seems like Malfoy could use somebody too."

"So, I've been worried for no reason then," Hermione sighed.

"Seems so," Harry grinned.

Why was everyone taking this so well? First Ginny, then Ron and now Harry, everyone was acting like this was nonissue. At some point, she was sure that she would have to defend herself and her relationship with Draco. Something had to give, this was for to simple. Her brow pulled together in uncertainty.

"We're _all _fine with it, Hermione," Harry said reassuringly, but the Hermione didn't feel any better. "So I take it you are going to the Malfoy's for the ball?"

Hermione gave a small smile, "Yes." And she told him about Scorpius and Draco visiting the shop the day before.

Harry laughed hard, "I had my doubts, but Scorpius is indeed a Malfoy. Are you sure that Malfoy didn't set it all up?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he was just as surprised as me and Ron. Scorpius, though," Hermione laughed, "he's so smart. Sometimes, I forget that he's only three. Are you and Ginny going?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm not too eager about returning to the Malfoy Manor, but James is making us go." Harry paused and looked seriously at Hermione, "You're okay with going back there? I mean, will you be okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, I think so." Harry gave her a knowing look and Hermione groaned, "Fine! I'm terrified. If I could avoid going back _there,_ I would." Hermione felt tears prickle in her eyes and she put her head in her hands.

Quickly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Hermione. It's normal to feel this way," he said rubbing his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"I'll have to get use to it, I guess," Hermione sighed. "Since, Draco and I are – oh, Merlin, I don't even know what we are," she groaned.

Harry laughed lightly at her misery, "I'm sure he doesn't either."

::::

A few hours after Harry had felt, Draco's dark, Great-Horned Owl taped at her window. Untying the note from the owl's leg, she quickly opened it.

'_I'll be over shortly -Draco' _was all that was written on the note. Hermione's eyebrows pulled together and she pressed her lips together tightly. She was confused as to why Draco would be coming over, but quickly remembered that they had yet to discuss how they were going to handle going to the ball together.

Hermione looked down at her old sweatshirt and jogging pants. She had a strange urge to change into something more suitable.

Just as the owl was flying off, Draco appeared out of her fireplace. Gasping loudly, Hermione placed a hand over her heart and tried to still its frantic beating.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you." He stepped into the living room, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"It's fine," Hermione said, completely embarrassed. "Why are you here?"

Draco motioned to the sofa, as if asking permission to sit. Hermione nodded and followed him , taking a seat beside Draco.

"I wanted to apologize for Scorpius," Draco said, glumly. "I swear I had no idea he was going to do that."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, it's not a big deal. He was so adorable, I can't be mad at him. And he was so proud!"

Draco smiled fondly, "He's getting so big, that I forget sometimes…Anyways, you don't have to _come _with me. I mean you don't have to be my date if you don't want to."

Hermione took a moment to consider this. "Harry and Ron knows," Hermione blurted, "about us. They know about us."

Draco's eyes shot to Hermione's, wide in surprise. "What did –," Draco took a deep breath, "How did they react?" He winced slightly, like he was bracing himself for the answer.

Hermione laughed lightly, "They are fine with it. I know, I thought they would freak out."

Draco shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well, then I should tell you, Pansy knows too."

Hermione's heart dropped. "What – um – how did she react?" This was it. This was when thing would get complicated. While her friends took the news well, Draco's would not.

"She is also fine with it," he said and Hermione's heart soared. How was all this happening? Draco continued, "She knew right away. That's why she came back, actually. My mother had sent her a letter saying that I was _happy_, so she said that she needed to see it for herself."

Hermione smiled, mostly because Draco was smiling. She was glad that he had someone, like Pansy, a friend. She knew how much she relied on Harry and Ron's friendship and she knew that even though Draco would never admit it, he needed a friend too.

"So," Draco said, "what are we going to do about the ball?"

Hermione blushed deeply and bowed her head, "I wouldn't mind going with you, I mean, if you still want me to go?"

"Of course," Draco said eagerly. "I would like you to go with me. Are you ready for everyone to know?"

Hermione looked seriously at him. She could almost feel the doubt radiating off him. He reached over and took her hand. It felt so intimate, more intimate than anything they had done and it was only hand holding.

"It's okay if you're not ready," Draco said. "We don't have to."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I'm okay with it. I'm not worried about what other people think. I was only worried about my friends and since they are okay with it –"

Draco took a shaky breath, "I'm just concerned about how people will treat you afterwards. I don't want you to be ostracized for being with me."

Hermione laughed, "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Hermione sobered and sighed heavily, "It's not like I haven't been ostracized before."

Draco nodded and gripped her hand even lighter. "I've never apologized for that," he breathed. "I am – I am so sorry for the way that I treated you in school and for not doing _anything_ when you were captured at the manor." Draco dropped his head, so Hermione could no longer see this face. "I wanted to stop Bella, but I – " His voice wavered.

Hermione shushed him, "You did _everything _you could have done at the time, Draco. I know that you couldn't have helped more. You _did_ help. If you hadn't lied about knowing us, we never would have had time to get out."

Draco offered her a small, sad smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You are so _good_, Hermione. You're far too good for me," he said, not letting go of her hand.

Hermione laughed, even though it was no time to be laughing. "Oh, Draco. You're right," she sighed mockingly and he shot her a shocked look. "I _am_ too good for the Draco I knew seven years ago, but I'm _not_ too good for the Draco that I know now." His shocked expression turned into confusion, so she continued, "The person you are today, Draco, you can't even see how much you've changed. I can see it; Ron and Harry can see it. You can't change what you've done in the past, but you've done one hell of a good job making up for it."

Draco only nodded and leaned into kiss her once again. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips. He placed another soft kiss on her lips before pulling back, "I should be going. My mother has Scorpius and I said that I would only be gone a moment." He got up and moved to the fireplace. "As for the ball, I'll pick you up at eight," he smiled smugly before he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.


	18. Draco's Bedroom

Draco straightened his bowtie and looked in the mirror. Tonight was the night that he and Hermione announced to the world that they were together. It also meant that it would be the beginning of end of their relationship. Once Hermione realized what it was like to be associated with the Malfoy's, she would be sure to leave him.

His nerves were on edge as he fixed his cufflinks. Not only would Hermione leave him, but she would also be leaving Scorpius. Draco sighed as he mourned his relationship. He wished he could protect Scorpius from the hurt he would eventually feel. Scorpius had grown so fond of 'his 'Mione'. Scorpius had done nothing, yet he was constantly being punished for Draco's past mistakes.

Draco wanted to give Hermione the benefit of the doubt. She was strong and brave. Perhaps she would weather the oncoming storm. But Draco knew. He knew that she would leave him eventually. Just like Astoria, just like Pansy.

_She's not like Astoria or Pansy,_ a small voice echoed in his head, _She's better than that._

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled as he came running to Draco's bedroom, breaking Draco's thoughts. The young boy struggled to get up on to the bed. He looked adorable in his tiny tuxedo, his hair slightly ruffled and his tie undone. Scorpius managed to get up on to the bed; he huffed loudly and hung his feet over the edge.

"You got to get 'Mione," the boy said sternly and Draco couldn't help but laugh at him.

Draco walked over to his son, "I'm going to get her soon, buddy." Draco took the boy's tie and started knotting it. "You look terribly handsome, Scorp. You're going to have to fight all the girls off you."

The young Malfoy made a face and Draco chuckled deeply. "Girls are icky, Daddy," he said matter-of-factly.

"You'll change your mind one day," Draco noted. Draco could remember when he thought that girls were icky too. He also remembered being a teenage boy and only thinking about girls. He remembered being repulsed by Pansy's pursuit and then being interest in it. Pansy had been his first for, well, most everything.

"Hermione's a girl," Draco said, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Yeah, but 'Mione is so nice!" Scorpius said.

"Ginny Potter is a girl," Draco continued.

Scorpius sighed, "But Potter's pretty!"

Draco barked out a laugh, "Are you saying that Hermione's not pretty."

Scorpius shook his head frantically, "'Mione's pretty too! Daddy you think 'Mione's pretty?"

Draco looked at his son. He _was _getting too smart for his own good. Draco sighed lightly, "Yes, Scorpius, I think Hermione's pretty."

"Good," Scorpius smiled broadly. "I tell her!"

Draco's heart pounded, he gave a sharp look at his son, "Oh, no you won't"

The young blond laughed, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Draco smiled and he straightened his son's tie, "Let it just be our secret, okay, Scorp?"

Scorpius smiled devilishly at his father, a smile that Draco recognized all too much as his own. "Okay, daddy. A secret."

::::

Draco Apperated just outside Hermione's property and walked briskly to the door. He was a bit late, due to his conversation with Scorpius.

He knocked on the door.

"You can come in!" Hermione shouted from inside the house Draco took a breath, trying to calm his nerves; which were, once again on edge.

He opened the door and shouted, "I'm sorry I'm late. Scorpius needed help tying his tie."

"It's alright. I'm almost ready. I'll be right with you," She called from her bedroom.

He moved to the sitting room. He had been to Hermione's quite a lot recently, but he had never taken the time to actually look around. He moved to the fireplace mantle, where a dozen framed pictures sat. He noticed one of Potter and Teddy as a small baby. Teddy waved towards the photographer and Potter would look up from the small child, a nervous look on his face. There was a picture of Hermione and Weasley, locked in an embrace. Her hand would hit his chest and Weasley would throw his head back in laughter. There was a picture of Potter and Ginny on their wedding day. While Ginny look out at everyone, Potter was only looking at her. He would lean in and kiss her cheek. There was another photo of Weasley standing with his brother, George outside his shop. And another of Potter and Weasley, on what must have been their Auror graduation. There was a muggle photo was what must have been a young Hermione and her parents.

Looking at the photo's, Draco realized how little he actually knew about Hermione. He didn't know her parent's names; he didn't know where she grew up. All he gathered from the photos was that her life consisted of love. There was more love in the pictures then Draco had seen in his entire life.

His chest started feeling tight and constricted. He didn't fit in her life. He wasn't like her. Running a hand though his hair, he wished, more than ever, that was one of the smiling faces.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and a voice sounded behind him.

Draco whipped around to see Hermione standing in the doorway. He was probably the most selfish man alive because when he saw her, he didn't care if they weren't right for each other, or that Hermione was better off with someone else. All he cared about was that she was, for the night, his.

She looked up and brushed her fringe from her face. Draco thought that she looked perfect. She was wearing a floor length, dark red gown. Her hair was tied on a loose bun and diamond earring hung from her ears.

"You look –"Draco was speechless.

Hermione's face dropped. "I look okay, right? I mean, it is suppose to be formal? The invitation said formal," she panicked.

"No, no. You look perfect – beautiful," Draco stuttered.

Hermione blushed deeply and Draco walked over to her. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, meaning more than going to the ball.

Hermione's smile broadened and she squeezed his hand tightly. Draco could have sworn her palms were clammy, but he wasn't sure if it was hers or his.

::::

Draco landed inside his bedroom, Hermione at his side.

Beside him, Hermione took a deep shaky breath and Draco looked down at her. She looked far more nervous than he had ever seen her.

"Are you okay? We can stay here for a while," Draco said, moving his hand to her back.

"I'm not worried about the people," Hermione snapped. Then she whispered, "I'm scared of this place."

Draco nodded softly. "I promise you won't even recognize the room. But we can stay up here as long as we want. Well, _you_ can, I'll have to go down eventually."

"Is this your bedroom?" Hermione asked tentatively. She stepped away from him, looking around the room curiously.

Draco ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. It is – or was. It's my bedroom when I stay at the Manor."

Hermione's eyes shined in awe, "But it's not green?"

He looked around at the light grey walls. "No, it's not." A smiled pulled at his lips. "The Slytherin bedrooms were green."

Draco watched Hermione as she walked over and placed a hand on his bedpost.

"I've never been in your bedroom before," she smiled. A weight seemed to lift from Draco's shoulders. She was getting use to the idea of being in the Manor; his bedroom was distracting her from remembering all the horrors she faced here.

So he did the only thing he could think of to help distract her further, he kissed her.

::::

Moments later, Hermione had gathered enough courage to attempt to go down stairs. He noticed how tightly she gripped his hand as they descended. He noticed how she bit her lip with worry and how her shoulders were squared.

"It's going to be fine," he smiled softly and kissed her temple.

Seeing Hermione like this, made emotions stir inside his chest, emotions that he had never really felt before. He wanted to be there for her. He didn't want it to be Weasley or Potter. He wanted to hold her hand and whisper words of encouragement into her ear. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel better. He wanted her to turn to him for support.

He choked down the new sensation and took a deep breath as they entered the ball. Draco didn't know if it was his hand or Hermione's that was shaking. Everyone in the room seemed to stop what they were doing. They all turned towards them, their eyes darting from Draco and Hermione's interlocked hands to their faces.

Draco saw Pansy by his mother, grinning; and he saw Potter with the Weasleys, sporting a similar smile.

Pulling Hermione along, he headed towards Potter. In the corner of his eye, he saw his mother motion for the band to pick up again and Pansy pushed her way over to them.

Once with her friends, Hermione seemed to perk up slightly.

"Merlin, Hermione," Weasley looked at her in awe, "you look bloody fantastic."

Potter nodded and leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek. A small jolt of jealousy shot thought Draco.

Distracting himself he looked towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "I am glad you all could come. I'm sure my mother appreciates it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly and said, "It's no problem, dear. We are glad to be here."

Pansy placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, indicating that she had caught up to him. She placed a wide, smile on her face, but Draco could feel that it was forced.

Leaning over to her, Draco whispered, "Play nicely."


	19. Malfoy Manor

Whatever Draco had whispered to Pansy, she had waved it off with a flick of her hand.

Hermione's nerves had calmed slightly, but she could still feel the stares.

"I'm so glad that you could come, Hermione," Pansy said politely. "Draco's told me so much about you."

Hermione blushed and looked over at Draco, who seemed utterly embarrassed.

"It's good to see you back in England," Hermione responded, unsure of what else to say.

Pansy smiled brightly, "Yes, it's good to be back. I hadn't realized how much I've missed it here." She turned to Ron, Harry and Ginny, "I'm glad that you all could make it. When Draco said that he was hanging out with all of you, I have to say that I was a bit surprised."

Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry. Harry was smiling cautiously. Despite having warmed up to Draco, Harry still looked weary of Pansy. Ron, on the other hand, was turning red.

"What do you mean by that, Parkinson?" Ron asked and Hermione groaned. Ron must have taken it the wrong way, Hermione assumed, like he did a lot of things.

Pansy looked flustered for a moment. "I only meant that I found it shocking that you and Draco were spending time together."

Ginny ducked her behind her hair and Harry ran a hand over his forehead, both clearly embarrassed by Ron.

"Ron, it was unexpected, you have to admit," Hermione tried to laugh.

Pansy sighed deeply, her face creased in consideration. "Look, I know that I have been awful to you in the past," Ron snorted in derision, but Pansy continued more firmly, "I am truly sorry for how I treated you all. Harry, you especially, I was _terrified _during the Battle of Hogwarts. I didn't want to give you to the Dark Lord, but I didn't want to face him even more. I was a stupid little girl."

Harry started to talk, but Ron cut him off, "That's your excuse, then? You were the same age as us. We didn't offer him up."

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Ginny scolded harshly.

An angry blush covered Pansy's cheeks and she took long, deep breaths.

"Fine, then," Pansy snapped. "Hermione, Harry and Ginny, I offer my most sincere apologize."

Ron huffed loudly and Pansy made her way back into the crowd.

Draco sighed, "I should go find her." He leaned in and kissed Hermione's temple before quickly following Pansy.

After a moment of silence, Harry said, "Well that could have gone better, mate."

Ginny nodded and Hermione said, "How could you, Ron? She was trying to apologize."

"She was offering excuses, Hermione. And I didn't like her tone, '_I have to say that I was a bit surprised_,'" Ron tried to mimicked in Pansy's voice.

"It _was _surprising, Ron!" Ginny cried. "You tell her you are sorry for you childish out break and you will apologize to Malfoy too!"

Ron huffed, "I will not!"

Ginny chuckled humorlessly, "Oh, yes you will! Or I'll walk right over there," Ginny pointed across the room at Mrs. Weasley, "and tell mom what you just did."

Ron's lips drew into a tight line and he turned even redder. "Fine!" He said and stormed away.

::::

An hour later, Hermione found Ron, leaning against a darkened wall. He looked solemn and he stared over at Pansy; who was having an animated conversation with Blaise Zabini.

"Hey," Hermione said softly. She was still upset about how he acted; yet, she couldn't help, but want to comfort him. "Did you talk to her yet?"

Ron shook his head, "She's been talking to Zabini for a while. I've been waiting."

Hermione looked back over towards Pansy, who had a blatantly fake smile on her face. "She looks sad," Hermione noted quietly.

"It looked like they were arguing for a bit," Ron said. "I always figured they were friends."

"No," Hermione said softly. "They were together for a long time after the war. Draco told me that Pansy loved him, but she wanted to move and he didn't. So they ended things and Blaise is now married."

"Oh," Ron mumbled. "I guess that explains why they were arguing." He sighed deeply, "Look, Hermione, I know I over reacted. But I can't _stand it_, when people blame the things they did during the war on being young. We were _all_ young and we knew right from wrong. Fred was _young _and he _knew_ right from wrong," Hermione only nodded and let Ron continue. "Merlin! And the way she was talking down to us. Like it was impossible for Malfoy to hang out with us!"

Hermione chuckled softly. She placed a hand on Ron's arm. "She wasn't talking down to us, Ron," Hermione said simply. "You just heard want you wanted to hear. No, don't shake your head. You _did_ hear what you wanted to hear. You were ready to hate her right off the bat. You were always one to act first and think later. Just like that time you left Harry and I, when we were hunting Horcruxes. You thought that something was happening between Harry and I, and you wouldn't listen to either of us when we told you there was nothing going on."

The corners of Ron's mouth turned up slightly. "I honestly have no idea what I would do without you, Hermione."

Hermione looked over at Pansy. Blaise had left and was now dancing with some young woman, which Hermione assumed to be his wife.

"Just go say sorry to her," Hermione smiled, "and try to be nice about it."

Ron took a deep breath and squeezed Hermione's shoulder as he passed her. She watched him walk over to Pansy, who shot him a poisonous glare. They started talking just as Hermione felt someone put their arm around her waist.

She leaned into Draco's embrace and smiled.

"What a night," Draco chuckled, "and it's only just started. We haven't even got to dance yet."

"Well, _someone_ hasn't offered," Hermione said.

"Well, _someone_ was trying to do damage repair," she could feel him grinning behind her. "Come on, let's dance before Scorpius gets to you."

Hermione frowned, "I haven't seen Scorpius yet."

"He's running around somewhere, with James and Teddy of course," Draco said as he took her hand.

Hermione let Draco lead her to the dance floor. She smiled at him as he took her into his arms.

The stares intensified as people turned in their direction. Draco seemed to be able to ignore the other people in the room, but Hermione was having a harder time.

"Were you able to talk to Pansy?" Hermione asked. "I hope she's not too upset."

"Yes, I talked to her," Draco chuckled lightly, "I told her not to worry about it because Weasley is a wanker."

Hermione scowled at him, "Draco!" Hermione groaned, "You know what; I can't even defend him right now, because that's exactly what he was." Hermione paused for a moment, "I told him to apologize to her. I think he is now."

Draco craned his neck to look over at Pansy and Ron and his eyebrows pulled together, "I don't think it's going so well."

She whipped her head. Hermione saw Pansy flinging her hands in the air and she was glaring at Ron. Ron's face was turning red, as he tried not to yell back.

"Draco!" A voice said, coming up beside them.

"Blaise," Draco said not completely unfriendly, but Hermione felt him tense up slightly.

"Hermione," Blaise greeted, as he pulled his wife to a stop. His wife was beautiful, to say the least. Her long blond hair flowed down her back and her willowy frame, reminded Hermione of a ballerina. Hermione was sure that she had never seen this woman before, which meant that she hadn't gone to Hogwarts.

He turned back to Draco, "Mate, you never told me about you and Granger."

Draco smiled tensely, "We haven't seen much of each other recently, Blaise."

Hermione had no idea why Draco was acting so cold towards Blaise. She thought that they were friends. He seemed eager to get away from the couple.

"Well, congratulations then," Blaise smiled, seemingly unaware of Draco's sudden sour mood. "Hey, what's Pans doing talking to Weasley?" Blaise asked, his brow knotting in confusion.

"They're just talking, Blaise," Draco said sharply.

Hermione's eyes shot up to Draco's, his jaw was tense and the muscles twitched under the skin.

"She looks a bit angry," Blaise chuckled, "Must not be a pleasant conversation."

A loud slap sounded though the room. Hermione whipped around to see Ron holding his cheek and Pansy storming away.

Draco's eyebrows shot up in shock and Blaise laughed.

"Been there before," Blaise smiled and took his wife's hand. "I'll see you later then?"

Hermione nodded politely at the couple as they walked away. Once they were gone, her attention turned completely to Ron and she rushed over to his side.

"Merlin, Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked, pulling Ron's hand away from his cheek to inspect the damage.

"I have no idea!" Ron responded, wide-eyed. "I was apologizing and I thought things were going well. I mean I even tried to complement her dress!"

Hermione groaned, "What exactly did you say about her dress?"

Ron dropped his head and muttered, "That it was tight. How was I supposed to know what to say! I mean the dress is tight, I thought that was what she was going for." Ron continued, clearly flustered. He ran a hand though his hair.

Beside Hermione, Draco chuckled into his fist.

Hermione sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

"Are you sure, Hermione? I mean you're not really friends," Draco said.

"Yeah, but it was _my_ idiot friends who insulted her, so…" Hermione replied. "It will be fine, Draco. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She'd slap you too," Ron murmured.

::::

Hermione didn't know her way around the Manor at all. She tried several deserted corridors, but still was unable to find Pansy.

Her brow creased in confusion, as she took, what seemed to be the seventh corridor. She truly had no idea where she was at this point. She wasn't too worried about finding her way back to the ballroom though; she could just follow the music back.

"Hermione?" Pansy said from the shadows.

Hermione let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Merlin! I thought I'd never find you!"

Pansy offered her a small smile, but dropped her head.

"I've come to apologize about Ron. He's completely tactless, but he means well. Believe it or not, he was trying to complement you. Ron's just rubbish at communicating to women…or anyone. I should know, I dated him for two years and basically know him my whole life," Hermione chuckled lightly. "It s taken him the longest, I think to – _adjust_ to this whole situation. He says he fine with it, but I have my doubts."

"He's still a git," Pansy said.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, he is. But he doesn't mean to be."

Pansy sighed. "I honestly just wanted to be – I don't know – _friends. _Well, maybe not friends, but on good terms with all of you for Draco's sake."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are a good friend, Pansy. Draco really needs someone like you," Hermione said.

Pansy laughed lightly, "_I _can't believe I'm saying this, but you are so good for Draco. I've never seen him this happy, this at ease."

Emotions fluttered inside Hermione's chest. She didn't realize how much she was starving for verification until Pansy confirmed that Draco was, indeed, happier. Hermione inhaled sharply. Her relationship with Draco was developing so rapidly. Was this normal? Surely it wasn't.

"I don't think I wanted to believe it at first," Pansy continued. "That's why I came back. I just couldn't believe that Draco was…" She trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Hermione nodded. She didn't really know how respond, so she changed the topic. "Uh – how's your hand?"

Pansy looked down at her hand. Turning it over, she said, "It stings a bit, but I'll just heal it later."

"When I hit Draco in our third year, my hand hurt for a week! I was too young to know any healing charms and I couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey because she would ask how I hurt my hand," Hermione remembered the memory fondly.

Pansy laughed, "Oh I remember that! Draco came back to the dorm bleeding. I was so scared, I didn't know what happened. It took him forever to tell me what actually happened." Pansy straightened up, "Okay, let's go back."

"Lead the way," said Hermione, "because I have no idea where we are."

::::

"Why were you so cold to Blaise? I thought you two were friends?" Hermione asked. She had caught up to Draco almost as soon as she re-entered the ballroom.

Draco sighed and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure how he was going to respond to us, honestly. But also, he wasn't supposed to be here. For him to come is one thing, but to bring his wife and flaunt her in front of Pansy!" Draco groaned, "I mean it's hard enough to like him after what he did to Pansy. He just doesn't take her feelings into account!"

Hermione offered Draco a comforting smile and took his hand. She wasn't sure how to respond. It was different to see Draco interacting with his friends; furthermore, wanting to protect Pansy.

Scorpius came pushing though the crowd and ran towards Hermione. His face flushed from excitement and his hair slightly ruffled.

"Well, there you are!" Hermione gasped. "I haven't seen you all night! Don't you look dashing in you suit!" Hermione said bending down to straighten the boy's tie.

"'Mione! Daddy says girls are going to fight to be with me!" Scorpius smiled broadly. "I don't want that."

"You don't?" Hermione gasped.

"Nope!" Scorpius shook his head. "You look pretty, 'Mione!"

Hermione smiled broadly, "Why thank you, Scorpius!"

Scorpius turned to his father and smiled. Hermione looked up at Draco, slightly confused. Draco was giving Scorpius a stern look, but Scorpius laughed.

"Daddy thinks you're pretty to! He told me!" Scorpius smiled devilishly.

Hermione looked up at Draco, just as he swooped down to pick Scorpius up, who giggled loudly.

"That was our secret!" Draco said, tickling the boy. "Do you know what secret means?"

Hermione laughed at the two Malfoy's. She thought to herself how all this could have happened. It had been barely two months since Scorpius and Narcissa walked into her shop. It had barely been a month since she and Draco had gotten together. Doubt welled up in Hermione's chest, but she quickly pushed it back down. Their relationship wasn't even serious yet.

Hermione made a conscious decision to slow down their relationship. If this _thing_ was to work out properly, then it would have to take time to develop.


	20. Redecorated

The night had been so hectic that Hermione had barely noticed that Narcissa had redecorated the entire Manor. The house had been dark and gothic the last time she was there. Now, however, everything was bright, a complete contrast to how she remembered it.

"She did a good job," Harry noted, looking up at the tall ceilings. "I wouldn't have even thought that this would have been the say room."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She didn't want to think about that day. She had tried her best not to think about that day.

Draco was currently dancing with Pansy and Ron was still nursing his cheek.

"Would you just let me heal it, Ron," Ginny snapped for the twelfth time.

"No," Ron said stubbornly, "I want her to see what she did!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She gently placed a hand over her stomach, drawing Hermione's attention to the small and almost unnoticeable bump.

"How is the pregnancy doing, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled softly and caressed her stomach. "This one's been a lot easier than James'. So far, anyways. It's probably because I know what to expect now."

"That's wonderful, Gin," Hermione said.

Harry moved to rub his wife's back, "It's been a lot less morning sickness too with this little guy."

"It might be a girl," Ginny said softly.

"I'll be happy either way," Harry smiled cheekily and kissed Ginny's cheek.

Ron chuckled and pointed at something behind Hermione. She turned to see Mrs. Weasley dancing by herself, a drink in hand.

A broad smiled graced Hermione's face as Ron said, "Looks like mum is having fun!"

Ginny groaned, "Oh, Merlin. Where's dad? Why isn't he watching her?"

"Come off it, Gin," Ron said, "She doesn't get out much. Let her have fun."

"Ah, there you are Ms. Granger," Narcissa Malfoy said, appearing beside her.

Nerves in Hermione's stomach fluttered. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with officially meeting Draco's mother. Hermione didn't even know if Mrs. Malfoy knew about her son's relationship.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione smiled timidly. "It's such a lovely party. Thank you for inviting all of us."

"It was no problem at all, dear," Mrs. Malfoy smiled kindly. It took Hermione by surprise. It must have surprised Ron as well because he was looking at the Malfoy matriarch like she had grown an extra head. "My little Scorpius speaks so highly of you." Mrs. Malfoy then turned to Harry, "It's so wonderful to see you again, Mr. Potter. My family owes a debt of gratitude."

Harry smiled friendly, "Quite alright. I owe you my life, actually. Let's call it even?"

Mrs. Malfoy laughed sincerely. She was beautiful, Hermione had noticed. She never really thought about Narcissa Malfoy before, but as Mrs. Malfoy chuckled, Hermione noticed she radiated beauty and elegance.

"I'm so very glad that you all could come," Mrs. Malfoy continued. "Draco wasn't sure at first if we should invite you all, which is understandable, of course, but Pansy and I insisted."

"Your home is beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy. Did you redecorate it all yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, yes. I couldn't bear to look it at once the war was over," Mrs. Malfoy sighed heavily, "Too many unpleasant memories."

Ron snorted quietly and turned to Harry to whisper, "You think?"

Hermione hoped that Mrs. Malfoy had not heard the comment, but she was sure that she had. For a moment, Hermione wondered what it must be like for Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley _had _been the one to kill Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't image anyone actually mourning the vile woman, but they had been sisters and losing a sibling must have been hard nevertheless. She made a mental note to ask Draco about it later.

"Ms. Granger?" Narcissa started.

"Please, Hermione's fine." She smiled.

"I would very much like to have you over for some tea one afternoon," Narcissa started. Hermione's chest fluttered with nervousness. "Don't look so shocked, dear. Draco may think he can hid things from me, but he forgets that I am far cleverer than he is." Narcissa gave a sly smile, before turning to Harry. "I would like a word with you, Mr. Potter, in private preferably."

Harry simply shrugged and kiss Ginny on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he said before he followed Mrs. Malfoy.

"I wonder what she would want with Harry," Ron asked, clearly confused.

"Perhaps she wants to thank him for attending the trial," Ginny offered.

"I don't think that's it," Hermione said. "Otherwise, she would have just thanked him here."

Ginny nodded and looked over to where her husband disappeared.

"Wonderful party, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley came up beside Ron, gently clapping him on the back. Mr. Weasley was nearly completely grey now and the lines on his face were more defined. The corner of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled at his youngest son. "Such a big house. Can you believe only one person lives here!"

"Yeah, it's been a smashing night," Ron mumbled.

"Ah yes, heard the slap clean across the room. Sorry to say, son, but you seemed to have inherited by wooing skills," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny snickered as Ron blushed with embarrassment.

"It gets better with age, not to worry," Mr. Weasley continued and Ron responded with a mortified moan. "Just a little while ago, I was having the most pleasant conversation with Mrs. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson. What lovely ladies. Oh, well – of course you don't think so, Ron. But Ms. Parkinson was saying that she might be here to stay, isn't that wonderful? And Mrs. Malfoy was saying that Scorpius has become quite good friends with James!"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, they got along straight away."

"Good, good," Mr. Weasley smiled.

Draco and Pansy came up behind Ginny. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said. "Nice to see you again."

"You also, Mr. Weasley," Draco nodded his head slightly.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "This goes without saying," Mr. Weasley started, more seriously, "Hermione is like a daughter to me. Even though her parents are in Australia, don't think that she doesn't have a father here wanting the best for her. Am I making myself clear?"

Ron nodded fervently beside his father. Hermione wanted to shrink away and hide. She was mortified, but even more than that she felt cherished. She always thought of herself as part of the Weasley family, but she had her doubts sometimes. Unlike Harry, Hermione was not technically related to the Weasleys and she sometimes felt like an outsider.

Draco quirked a half smile and looked at her though the corner of his eye. He wasn't embarrassed like she expected him to be, or even flustered. Hermione thought he might look a little prideful.

Draco turned back to Mr. Weasley and said, "I understand completely, Mr. Weasley." Draco's smile twitched slightly, but he didn't turn away. "I'm afraid that Scorpius would not allow me to turn away so easily."

Mr. Weasley tired to remain stern, but a small smile formed on his lips. "Well," he said gruffly, "as long as we understand each other."

Hermione moved to kiss Mr. Weasley's cheek. "Thank you," she said softly.

Harry came up beside Ginny and placed a hand on her hip. "What did I miss?" He asked enthusiastically.

"It seems that my father got to the 'if you hurt Hermione, I'll hex you' speech before you or Ron," Ginny said.

Harry looked sternly at Draco, "Doesn't mean it doesn't still apply, yeah?"

Draco chuckled and moved back a step to put his hand on Hermione's back. She looked up at him to see that he was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, Potter, but the notion is well understood," Draco said.

Harry's face broke into a grin. Hermione could see Ron inching himself away from Pansy, who was paying little attention to him.

Hermione shook her head slightly, "I'm going to dance with Ron, if that okay you, Draco?"


	21. Bedtime Stories

Draco watched Hermione pull Weasley on to the dance floor. He couldn't help, but feel terribly disappointed. He had wanted to dance with Hermione just then. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Potter's wife staring at him.

"Harry," she said, barely taking her eyes off Draco. "I'm going to dance with Malfoy, here." Ginny gave Potter a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching out and pulling Draco towards the dancers.

As she turned and placed a hand on his shoulder, Draco was sure he had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He stiffened slightly, and pushed away from her, creating nearly a foot and a half of space between them.

"Not to worry, Malfoy. I _am _happily married," the red head said quickly.

_She doesn't miss anything_, Draco thought to himself.

"Um –" he started to say, but broke off. He wasn't sure what to say, he never actually had a conversation with Potter's wife before. He couldn't even think of ever saying more than a few words to her.

"My father wouldn't actually hurt you if you were to do anything to Hermione," Ginny sighed and Draco twirled her around. "However, I am sure Harry and Ron will, myself included."

Draco chuckled nervously, "Oh, I know it."

"Good, just so you know," she said forcefully. Her eyes seemed to penetrate him, as though daring him to mess up.

He tried to think of a situation where he and Hermione didn't work out. Far too many came to mind for his liking, so he tied to think of life after Hermione. Oddly enough, he couldn't picture it. They had only been 'dating' for a month, but he had known her since he was eleven. It now seemed impossible to erase the bookworm from his life and he found that he didn't want to. She was good for him, and more importantly, good for Scorpius. She made him a lot happier and when she was around, he didn't feel like the Wizarding World's biggest bastard.

"You'll have to get in line behind me," he said softly, almost so Ginny wouldn't hear. "Because if I fuck this up, I'll hex myself."

Ginny quirked her head at him and offered him an odd look. For a moment she was quiet, like she was choosing her words.

"I can't believe it," she breathed, a look of awe forming on her face. Draco looked down at her, puzzled. "You _love_ her." Draco started to deny it, but Ginny cut him off, "No, you really do. Growing up with the twins you get use to seeing weird stuff and you stop being amazed…you stop believing in the impossible because _everything_ is possible. It's been a long time since I've been amazed, but I am now. You love her and you don't even know it," she ended with a breath of a laugh.

Draco shook his head. He didn't love Granger. And she certainly didn't love him. They were just having fun or something along those lines, nothing serious. Maybe in the future he would like something serious, but that was in the future; and most certainly not now.

Draco made his face void of any emotion. "Scorpius loves her," was the only thing Draco could think of saying.

"Hiding behind a child, Malfoy, that's a new low even for you," Ginny laughed and anger welled up in Draco. "I meant it as a joke, calm down. I won't tell her," Ginny continued.

Draco's eyes shot to Ginny's and he saw that she was telling the truth. "Why not?"

Ginny huffed, "Because she's in love too and she doesn't know it either. You guys are both too smart for your own good," was all she offered before she continued, "but you'll figure it out, eventually."

::::

"I hope my wife wasn't too hard on you," Potter smiled as they all returned from dancing. "She has a tendency to step on feet."

"I do not," Ginny cried as she swatted Potter playfully on the shoulder.

"Why don't you prove that?" Potter said, offering her his hand.

"Fine, I will," said Ginny.

"Merlin, Hermione, I won't do anything," Ron said coming up behind Draco.

He turned, just as Hermione placed her hand in his. He smiled down at her.

"Why don't you ask me to dance again, seeing as the last time we were interrupted," Hermione said softly.

Draco's heart flipped and eagerly pulled her to the dance floor. He looked behind to see that they had left a sour looking Ron with Pansy.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Draco leaned in closer to her and breathed in her scent. He placed his hand on her lower back and began to move.

"How often did you attend these types of balls?" Hermione asked.

"Uh – before the war, a few times a year. But this has been the first one in awhile," Draco trailed off.

"Oh, Merlin. How do you do it? I'm exhausted and it's only 10:30," Hermione sighed.

Draco chuckled, "You get use to it. Furthermore, they are usually not this _eventful_."

Hermione laughed lightly. Draco liked the way that smiles consumed Hermione's whole face. He liked the way one side of her mouth would turn up before the other and how her nose twitched.

She turned her head to look over at Weasley and frowned, "You think that they will be able to behave alone?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he asked, "Stay the night with me?"

He had tried, really tried hard to be reserved and aloof with her. But he just couldn't. Something about her made him want to admit everything. He couldn't withhold anything from her and it was slightly unnerving.

She looked up at him slightly puzzled. After a long, long minute, she breathed, "Yes."

::::

As it turned out, Ron and Pansy were fine alone. Scorpius had run up to Pansy just a while after Draco took Hermione to dance and he had provided to be a good distraction. Scorpius had pulled Pansy into an animated conversation about dragons.

"Pansy says that dragons are mean!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Draco, Hermione and Scorpius had landed in the living room of Draco's home.

"I says that I _know_ they are, but they are still awesome!" He continued as Draco set him down.

Beside Draco, Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Alright," Draco sighed, "it's time to get you to bed, Scorp. You've had a big day."

Scorpius nodded solemnly and moved to walk to the staircase. "You read to me?" he piped up again.

"Of course," Draco smiled. "What story would you like?" he asked as he took the boy's hand to help him up the stairs.

"Not you, daddy," Scorpius rolled his eyes, "'I was talking to 'Mione."

"Of course I'll read you a story," Hermione said, flattered.

Rejection flashed though Draco, but he smiled down at his son, nevertheless. They reached Scorpius' bedroom and Hermione waited outside the room, while Draco helped Scorpius change into his pajamas.

"You come in now, 'Mione," Scorpius yelled as Draco pulled the nightshirt over his head. Draco winced as the young boy shouted in his ear.

"Read one of your's!" Scorpius grinned. He clamored up on to his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

Draco moved to pick up one of Hermione's books from the shelf and handed it to her; which she took and sat gently down on the edge of Scorpius' bed. Draco sat down in the rocking chair and Hermione began reading.

Draco was just as speechless as Scorpius was when Hermione read the story. He was captivated. How had he never noticed how absolutely perfect she was? She changed her voice to suit the characters in the story and she enthusiastically read the exciting parts. Draco realized that he was in far over his head. He could do a lot worse than Hermione Grange, and he would be hard pressed to find anyone better.

Soon, the young boy's eyes began to droop and quickly after Scorpius as fast asleep. Hermione quietly closed the book and placed in on the nightstand. Before getting up, she placed a gentle kiss on Scorpius' forehead, being sure not to wake him.

Draco followed her out of the room, suddenly nervous. It was a good nervousness though, the kind of rush that made you want more.

"He really likes you," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Good because the feeling is very much mutual," Hermione said.

Draco opened the door to his left, but paused at the doorway. "Uh – yeah. This is my room."

Hermione nodded and peeked in curiously. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in or are we going to sleep in the hallway?"

Draco leaned down to kiss her. He had meant it to be a quick kiss, but Hermione pulled him closer.

They stumbled into his room and Draco gripped Hermione's hips. They fit perfectly in his hands and for a moment, he was surprised by how small she felt in his hands.

"Did I tell you how strikingly handsome you look in a suit, Malfoy?" Hermione gasped inbetween breaths.

Draco groaned and shook his head. He dived down to kiss her neck.

Hermione grabbed on to his hair. "You do. I meant to…" But she broke off and moaned.

Draco's hands skimmed around her dress, looking for the zipper. "Bloody hell," he groaned, "Where is the fucking –"

Hermione giggled and pulled away. She pulled at something under her left arm.

"I know I shouldn't be concerned about this now, but if I didn't exactly bring anything to sleep in," Hermione blushed.

Draco grinned, "Even better." He moved towards her again, but she placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"_Draco_," she drawled. "It's not like when we are sleeping at my house. We aren't alone."

He pulled away and groaned. "Nothing kills the mood like mentioning one's children." Hermione giggled and he turned toward his wardrobe.

Opening the bottom drawer he pulled out his old Quidditch jersey and handed it to her. From the drawer next to it, he pulled out an old pair of pajama bottoms. He tossed them over to her and caught them.

Hermione eyed him expectantly and Draco laughed. "It's nothing that I haven't seen before, Granger."

"Just turn around, Draco." And he did.

The sound of shuffling rang out behind him. He tugged at his tie and pulled off his jacket. Without turning around, he shuffled to the side and placed the coat over the back of the chair.

"It's okay. You can turn around," she said quietly.

Draco turned around and a predatory grin formed on his face. Hermione had been beautiful in her dress that evening, but seeing her in his old Quidditch shirt caused things to stir in him. It was like he had a claim on her; maybe it was because his name was plastered on the back of the shirt.

His pants tightened uncomfortably and he lunged for her. She gasped as his lips crushed hers.

"Take it you're turned back on?" Hermione groaned as he lifted her up and threw her none too gently onto the bed.

"Merlin, you're so _fucking_ hot," he ground out. Draco moved his hands under her shirt and gripped her breasts.

Hermione moaned loudly, as she melted into his hands. Draco ripped off her shirt and then ripped his off. Hermione placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Draco," she breathed, "slow down." She moved her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. "Let's take it slow tonight."

He nodded in agreement and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Draco felt Hermione's hand wander down his chest and linger on his abs. In response, he placed a hand over collarbone. He felt her gasp under his hands. Hermione's breathing quickened as she reached down to his pants. His breathing started mimicking hers and she unbuttoned them.

Smiling up at him, she took off both his pants and hers. He looked down between them, to see Hermione lightly grip his cock, stocking it gently. He groaned loudly.

Suddenly, she flipped him over and straddled him. His breathing hitched. She looked magnificent. Hermione leaned up slightly, then came back down on his cock. They groaned together at the sensation.

"Merlin, you're so tight," he groaned. Hermione placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

She started to ride him slowly, but it quickly became heated. Draco wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her down for a scorching kiss. She continued to move on him and he thought that if he were to die right then, he would die happy.


	22. Defining the Relationship

Draco woke up in the morning with Hermione's head on his chest. Their legs were intertwined and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

She was breathing shallowly, indicating that she was still asleep. He took time to study her face shamelessly. He noticed that her lips were slightly pursed. Her hair was mostly out of the bun it had been in last night. Tendrils of it falling over her face and neck. He gently reached out and pushed the hair from her face.

She stirred slightly and Draco ripped his hand away. She sighed and buried her face deeper into his chest.

"'Morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning," Draco said softly. Hermione groaned and stretched. "Did you sleep well?" Draco asked.

Hermione offered him a sleepy smile and said, "Yes. Your clothes are very comfortable."

"I'm glad," Draco said, placing a hand on her hair, which was wild.

Yawning quietly, Hermione turned so she was on her stomach, her chin still on Draco's chest. Her eyes were more awake than Draco expected them to be.

"I meant to ask you last night," she started, running a hand though his hair, "your mother was okay with Mrs. Weasley being there last night, right?"

Draco's brow pulled together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Hermione cringed slightly, "She did kill your mother's sister."

Draco sighed deeply and took a while to choose his words correctly.

"It's complicated," Draco said after a moment. "My mother would sometimes say that she didn't have any sisters. That Bella hadn't been her sister for a long time. She was a changed, twisted version of my mother's sister," Draco paused for a moment before continuing, "Let's just say that my mother was mourning the death of her sister far before Mrs. Weasley killed her."

"That's so sad," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, well, that's how it is," Draco said gruffly.

He had never liked his aunt. Truth be told, he was terrified of her. He remembered Bellatrix and how much she scared him as a child. His mother would constantly reassure him that Bella was not a threat. Soon, his mother stopped reassuring him. The day that Bella went to Azkaban, Draco remembered the relief he felt, like a large weight had been lifted. Then he remembered when she escaped and how the world felt like it had darkened.

"Your mother invited me for tea some afternoon," Hermione stated.

He looked down at her, eyebrows raised and she was smiling. Draco groaned. "Oh, this won't end well."

"I agreed to go, if that's alright? She knows about us," Hermione added simply. She placed her hand back down on his chest.

"I didn't tell her," Draco said defensively, folding a hand over his face.

"Oh, I know you didn't," Hermione traced a figure over his chest. "She's a Slytherin, your mother."

"I know," Draco sighed, "Believe me, I know."

Hermione laughed lightly and leaned up to kiss him. He wanted to pull her closer to him, but she pulled back quickly, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I could really use a shower," Hermione said, a devilish smile tugging on her lips.

"A cold one?" Draco smirked and pulled her up, so she was flush with him.

She giggled and nodded. "Or a _hot_ one."

Draco groaned and flipped them over, so he hovered over her. His lips crashed down on hers and he ground his hips forward.

"Can I join you?" He rasped against her lips.

"I'd be angry if you didn't."

:::

"'Mione, you slept here?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Draco choked on his coffee and Hermione blushed deeply. After their shower and morning romp, Hermione and Draco had gone down stairs to get breakfast. Shortly after, Scorpius came running into the dining room and plopped himself on to the chair next to Hermione's.

She opened her mouth to explain, but Draco quickly cut her off. "Yeah, like when you slept at James', remember?"

Scorpius' smile broadened as he turned back to Hermione, "You have fun? I had lots of fun at James'."

Draco smirked as Hermione's blush turned an even darker shade of red. She stammered to say something and squeaked out, "Yes."

"Good," Scorpius turned to his father, "you could have told me! I like sleepovers!"

Draco looked over at Hermione to see that she mortified. "Well, buddy, how about sometime you can have your own friends over, yeah? That would be even more fun."

"'Mione was my friend first!" Scorpius cried. Draco tried not to chuckle at his son's distress.

"Don't you worry, Scorpius," Hermione said softly, patting the boy's shoulder. "I will always like you more than your father."

Scorpius beamed at Hermione and then stuck his tongue out at his father, "'Mione likes me better, daddy!"

"She'd be crazy not to," Draco muttered.

Scorpius turned very seriously to Hermione, "It's okay if you like my daddy, too. He likes you a lot," Scorpius shrugged and turned back to his toast.

Draco choked, once again, on his coffee and found it terribly hard to catch his breath afterwards. Hermione was looking at him wide-eyed, but he found that he was unable to face her. Quickly, he turned to the kitchen to dispose of his mug.

He did like Hermione; it just seemed far too soon to be telling her. He didn't even know how she felt about him. He knew that she must like him a little. Merlin, Scorpius was getting too smart for his own good.

"Draco," Hermione said softly from behind him. He braced himself against the courter, not wanting to look her in the eye. "I – uh – are you okay?"

Nodding his head, he turned to say, "Yes."

Hermione fiddled with her hands nervously, "I mean it's not a big deal, is it? I assumed that you liked a bit. We have kind of been seeing each other." She let out a shaky laugh, "It's not like he said you loved me."

Draco froze. She had meant it as a joke, Draco knew, but it was still shocking.

"Uh – um – yeah," Draco stammered. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Should we – ah – should we discuss what we are doing?"

Hermione's forehead pulled together, "I'm not sure I follow." She took a few steps closer to him.

"I so fucking confused, Granger," Draco whispered harshly. Hermione took out her wand and waved a silencing charm.

"Just so Scorpius doesn't hear," she offered.

He had to admit, he loved how she thought of Scorpius first. If Draco was to have a relationship with someone, it would have to be with someone who thought of Scorpius. Hermione was perfect in that regard.

"I have no idea where we stand! Yeah, we sleep together and yeah, I like you. What are we, Hermione?" He cried, throwing his hands out. "I don't think I can just _fool_ around anymore!"

"I was operating under the assumption that _you_ knew what we were," she said quietly. She continued more softly, "I was never just 'fooling' around. I thought that we were going to see if things worked themselves out."

Draco's heart thumped against his chest. "So, what are we _now_?"

Hermione took a deep breath and dropped her head. "It's really up to you."

Draco sighed and stepped closer to her. "I don't want to see anyone else."

A small smile formed on her lips. She looked up at him though her lashes. "I don't want to see anyone else either," Hermione murmured.

His heart soared. It felt like it would break free of the confines of his chest. It pushed and swelled till it consumed his entire being.

Draco kissed her forehead lightly. "It's decided then," he muttered, moving to kiss her on the lips.

"What?" she whispered.

And against her lips, he answered roughly, "You're mine."


	23. Scorpius' Place

Hermione gasped as Draco's lips crashed onto hers. She knew it shouldn't feel so good to _belong_ to someone and she had always prided herself on her independence. But now she wanted nothing more than to be Draco's. It felt so damn fantastic. Never had it been like this way with Ron or Victor.

Hermione pulled back, "What do we tell Scorpius? _When _do we tell Scorpius?"

Draco ran a hand though his hair. It was already messy from the morning's shower, but as he ran his hand though it, it stuck out every which way. It was odd seeing Draco in casual clothing, he was usually dressed so smart.

"We haven't been together that long, Granger," Draco said, throwing his hands out. "I want to tell him when I'm absolutely sure you're in it for the long haul."

All the pleasant feelings she felt before vanished. Rage consumed her so quickly; she barely had time to calm herself. "Are you being serious!" She cried. Draco looked startled, but Hermione continued, "You think I would do that to him? You think that I would just leave him? I wouldn't. I would never do that to him. I'm not Astoria. I'll always be his _friend_!"

Draco looked at her for a moment, almost as though he had no idea what to say. Nodding slightly, he sighed and grabbed her hand. "I know. I know you wouldn't. And I _know_ you're nothing like Astoria."

"Okay, okay," Hermione breathed, trying to calm down. "Just so we're clear."

There was a pause before Draco asked, "So do you want to tell him now?"

"Merlin, no!" Hermione gasped. She took a moment to think how best to approach the situation. "How about we spend the day together? We'll see how it goes and then we'll decide to tell him or not."

Draco nodded. "Yes. That works." He moved to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry," he continued, looking genuinely upset. "I didn't mean to insult you."

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek, "I understand. Honestly, I do. You have to think about Scorpius first. I over reacted."

"No," Draco sighed, "no, you didn't. I just – I don't know. I assume that everyone will leave like Astoria."

She smiled sadly at him. Draco Malfoy was far more sensitive than he let on.

:::

"'Mione!" Scorpius nearly shouted. He was up in his tree house, if it could even be called that.

The tree house was the size of an average flat. There was a small bedroom, equipped with a bed and bookcase. There were several broomsticks in the living room area, along with a small sofa and fireplace; which didn't really light, but was magicked to look like it was. There was a mock kitchen, with a working refrigerator. The widow had floor length curtains with snitches and broomsticks on them. In one of the windows there was a golden telescope. There was even a porch. Everything, however, was sized to fit a small child.

"It's cool?" Scorpius beamed as he took Hermione's hand and lead her in the small door way.

Only responding with a nod, Hermione was looked around, speechless. Once they entered fully, Draco ducked though, to follow them.

"I spent about a year making this," Draco said.

Hermione turned to look at him. He was completely serious. "You made all this?" She asked.

Draco beamed proudly, "Yeah. I didn't even ask for help from the house elves; all of whom have their own quarters, holidays and paychecks."

Hermione could have told him she loved him at that moment. She wanted more than ever to go over and kiss him. Thankfully, Scorpius was holding her hand so tightly, she couldn't.

Draco must have sensed this because he blushed slightly and looked away.

"'Mione, you want tea?" Scorpius asked. His eyes were bright with excitement.

"Oh," Hermione said, turning her complete attention to the boy. "Tea would be lovely. Do you want me to get it?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I'll get it," he said before he rushed over to the refrigerator. He pulled on the handle. He went to reach for the tea set, but quickly realized that it was far too large for him to carry on his own.

Hermione moved to help him, but he stopped her and turned to Draco. "Daddy you get it and put it there?" he said pointing to the coffee table in the living room. Scorpius quickly added a, "Please," when his father gave him a stern look.

Draco moved towards the opened refrigerator, ducking slightly because of the low ceiling. He took the glass tea set and set it on the table, just like Scorpius had requested. Taking out his wand, Draco heated the tea.

Hermione moved to sit on the sofa and Draco sat down beside her. Scorpius busied himself pouring the tea into the little cups. He handed on to Draco and then one to Hermione.

"Put what you want in it," Scorpius said before pouring an unreasonable amount of sugar into his own tea.

"Woah, slow down there, buddy," Draco said. He reached over, taking the sugar pot away from the boy.

"But daddy, I like lots of sugar," Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

"So do cavities," Draco smiled. He took a sip of his tea.

Hermione wondered if this was a regular afternoon was like for Scorpius and Draco. Somehow, she found it hard to picture Draco having afternoon tea in a tree house. On the other hand, Hermione knew that Draco had an almost impossible time saying no to Scorpius. So if Scorpius wanted afternoon tea in the tree house, Hermione thought that Draco might do this more often than not.

She hadn't realize it until now, as Draco lifted the small tea cup to his lips, that she quiet possibly did not even know _this _Draco at all. It was like there were two of them. The Draco that sat there beside her, and the Draco that called her a mudblood all those years ago.

"You're staring, Granger," One side of Draco's mouth quirked up in a smile.

No, there was only one Draco. That scared, confused boy had grown and changed. He was confident now, not conceded. He was comfortable, wiser, autonomous, _loving_.

Hermione didn't blush, like she normally would have. She smiled at him instead and took a sip of her tea.

She looked over at the little Malfoy; the small boy who turned her life upside only two months ago. She thought about how incredibly dull her life would be if he hadn't pulled his grandmother into her bookshop. How much this boy had changed everything.

He held his tea in both of his pudgy, childlike hands. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a big gulp. He rubbed his mouth with his sleeve and then smiled at Hermione.

Smiling back, Hermione said, "This is very good tea, Scorp."


	24. Narcissa's Request

Hermione landed in her fireplace, just a little after four in the afternoon. Draco had asked her to say for supper, but she thought that it was best if he and Scorpius spoke alone.

Sighing deeply, Hermione made her way to her bedroom to change. She was still wearing Draco's clothing and thankfully Scorpius had not commented on them.

After such a lovely afternoon with Draco and Scorpius, Hermione's home felt quiet and lonely. It was odd, almost as though she no longer felt at home in her house.

A board smile formed on her lips as she looked down at the Slytherin shirt. It was ragged and worn, but so comfortable. Wearing it felt like she was being wrapped up in Draco himself.

They were official now. It was strange how a few words could change something so big. How a few words could make her feel so wonderful.

"Hermione!" a voice shouted from her living room.

Hermione jumped, startled. She rushed back into the room, to see Harry's head floating in the flames.

"Merlin, Harry!" Hermione gasped. She placed a hand over her heart to try to still it. "You scared me."

Harry looked annoyed. "I almost scared you?" Harry cried, "What about me! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I thought something was seriously wrong."

Hermione blushed. She stopped short of telling him what she did with her own time was her own business, but only because she didn't want to explain that she had spent the day and night with Draco.

"I'm coming over," he continued. "I need to talk with you."

As Harry's face vanished, Hermione looked down at her shirt. She need to change and fast. Racing to her room, she threw off her clothes as she went. She pulled out the first thing she could reach, which was a summer dress. Quickly turning to the mirror, she saw how wild her hair was. She twisted it up into a bun, hoping that it would hide the mess.

She heard Harry enter the living room though the fireplace.

"I'll be right with you, Harry!" She shouted from her room. Harry shouted something back at her, but she didn't hear him as she tried to flatten her hair.

Sighing in defeat, she left her room and found Harry in her kitchen. He had pour her a glass of water and then turned to get his own glass.

"Wow, this must be really serious," Hermione tried to joke.

"I was thistly," Harry shrugged. He took a seat at the kitchen counter and Hermione followed.

"Should I be worried?" Hermione asked. She was getting anxious just looking at him.

Harry was tense, really tense. His face was lined with seriousness and his posture was stiff. His hair was even more untidy than usual and his glasses were crooked, which he didn't even seem to notice.

He shook his head, swallowing the mouthful of water. "No. I just need your advice on something. I've asked Ginny, but she was pretty moot on the subject. I need _your_ opinion. You have this ability to put aside differences and look at things subjectively."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, trying to understand where Harry was coming from.

He took a deep breath, "Remember Mrs. Malfoy wanted to talk to me in private? Well, she asked me to do something." Hermione racked her mind to trying to think of Mrs. Malfoy could possibly want from Harry. After a moment, Harry sighed, "She asked me to try and convince Andromeda to meet her."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She would have never guessed that Mrs. Malfoy wanted to contact her sister. She didn't think it was a bad idea. After all they were sisters and Mrs. Malfoy had changed. However, Hermione also didn't know everything that happened between the Black sisters. Maybe there was too much damage done.

No. Hermione thought that there had been too much damage between her and Draco. If Narcissa was willing to reach out to her sister, then no, no there was not too much damage done.

"What did you say?" Hermione gasped.

Harry ran a hand though his hair and dropped his head. "I said that I'll see what I could do. That I wasn't making any promises," Harry sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do, Hermione."

Taking a moment to think about it, Hermione said, "Ultimately it's your decision." Harry shot her an exasperated look, so she continued. "I think you should tell Andromeda. Tell her that Mrs. Malfoy _has_ indeed changed and let her make the decision for herself."

Harry nodded, "That's what I thought I should do. I just needed conformation that I was making the right decision. I just don't want Teddy getting dragged into all this. I know that Andromeda is his grandmother, but…I don't know. He's still _my_ son."

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his arm. It was odd, at times, to hear Harry speak of Teddy like he was his own. It was like there were times that Harry wished Teddy was actually his. Perhaps, Teddy was his in all the ways that counted.

A small, small part of Hermione was glad that Harry could embrace Teddy as his son, for completely new reasons. It meant that there was a chance that maybe Hermione and Scorpius could have a similar relationship.

Hermione said softly, "You have every right to feel that way. Just make it clear to everyone that that's what you want."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Hermione. What would I do without you?"

Hermione shrugged, "You'd probably be still in the forest, hunting Horcruxes."

She laughed, but Harry pulled back, his nose upturned. "You smell different," he stated suspiciously. He leaned in to sniff her again.

Hermione pulled back hoping he couldn't smell Draco's shampoo any longer. Laughing nervously, she said, "Do you take record of how I smell, Harry Potter? That's a bit strange."

Harry looked at her for a moment, then she saw realization dawn on his face. A light blush dusted his cheeks and looked away from her, almost as though he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Oh," seemed to be all he could utter.

Hermione stared at him, mortified. "I – uh – yeah," she stuttered. "This is a bit awkward."

Harry laughed a little, "You think?"

After several minutes of silence, Harry looked over at her. Then very seriously, he said, "You're happy, then? I mean – you and Draco are serious?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I guess we are – _serious. _We discussed it this morning and we're – well, _he's_ going to tell Scorpius tonight." Nerves in Hermione's stomach fluttered.

She was nervous about how Scorpius was going to take the news. Hermione had almost no doubt that he would be okay with Draco and her being together. However, there was that small chance that he wouldn't and it wasn't the type of situation where Scorpius would just have to _deal_. No, the future of their relationship would be determined on how the small boy would react.

"Wow," Harry said. "That's a big step."

"Yeah," Hermione breathed. "I know."

"I'm happy for you, Hermione," Harry smiled, placing a hand over hers and giving it a loving squeeze. "Even if it is Malfoy."

"Thanks," Hermione said, gratefully.


	25. Supper Conversations

"Dipper!" Draco shouted into the empty kitchen.

A small elf, wearing a large sweater appeared out of thin air. "Master called Dipper," bowed the elf. Dipper was his favorite, most faithful house elf and Draco knew that Hermione would not be happy with him for playing favorites, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes," Draco said. "You can have the night off. So can the other elves. I'm going to be cooking tonight."

"Is you sure, Master? Dipper and the others is happy to cook for Master Scorpius," Dipped wrung his hands together anxiously.

Draco smiled at the elf and patted his shoulder, "Everything will be alright, Dipper. Do you not think I can cook?"

Dipper's large eyes grew even wider. "No! No, Master. Of course not. Dipper thinks you's a fine cook."

Draco laughed. "I was only joking, Dipper. Don't stress yourself."

"Joking, sir?" Dipper squeaked. He looked at Draco as though he didn't understand the word.

"Just enjoy the night off," Draco said.

Dipper bowed low and with a crack, he disappeared.

Draco felt genuinely happy. He practically skipped to Scorpius' room. Hermione had made such a huge difference in his life already. Draco wasn't naïve though; he knew that things couldn't go this well forever. It sure felt like it could.

"Scorp," Draco said, opening the door to the room. He found Scorpius playing with his Quidditch figurines. Scorpius looked up at his father, and Draco continued, "I'm going to make supper, do you want to help me?"

"You, daddy?" Scorpius asked, his eyebrow rose in question.

"Why is everyone so shocked!" Draco laughed. "I can do it."

Scorpius smiled and jumped up, "Okay. I'll help you!" He ran up to Draco and took this father's hand.

For the first time since Hermione left, he had felt nervous. For the most part, he had been excited to tell Scorpius. With everything he had, he hoped Scorpius would be excited for him, but he wasn't completely sure.

"What do you want to eat?" Draco asked. He looked down at his son, who swung their hands back and forth.

Scorpius took a second to think seriously about what he wanted. "Pudding!" Scorpius shouted in excitement.

Draco chuckled, "You can't have pudding for supper, buddy. How about we have mac and cheese?"

Scorpius nodded vigorously, a big smile plastered on his face.

:::

Draco watched his son carry his plate of food to the dining table. This was it. He was going to tell his son that he was seeing Hermione.

Merlin, Hermione was _his._ A mix of feelings welled in his chest; pride, possessiveness, and longing. Their afternoon together had gone so well, it was almost as though Hermione belonged with them. Like she was the missing piece in a puzzle. She played with Scorpius and Scorpius had had a wonderful time with her. During the day, when Scorpius looked away, Draco had snuck moments to touch her. To run a hand down her back or claps her hand briefly. It was like he couldn't bear not too.

Draco took his seat beside Scorpius, who was already tucked into his food. He took a moment to watch his son carefully. Would this change their relationship forever? If so, Draco didn't want to. He loved Scorpius and he loved the relationship they had together.

Taking a deep breath, Draco tried to gather the courage to tell his son the news. "Scorp, buddy, I have to talk to you about something. It's serious, so please pay attention."

Scorpius stopped swinging his feet and turned his full attention to Draco. "'Kay, daddy."

Draco took several more deep breaths before he continued, "You like Hermione, right?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes! I like 'Mione lots."

Draco smiled softly, "Well, I like Hermione too. I like her a lot, but it's different when adults like each other. We want to be together. Do you understand, Scorpius?"

Scorpius' brow furrowed. "Like Ginny Potter and Harry Potter?"

Draco sighed, "A little, but not really."

Scorpius' face fell, his bottom lip jutted out and trembled. Panic rose in Draco instantly, "What's the matter, Scorp?"

The boy's voice trembled and tears welled up in his eyes, "Ginny Potter is James and Teddy's mummy. I wanted 'Mione to be my mummy, but if you're not like Harry Potter and Ginny Potter," Scorpius took a deep shaky breath, "then 'Mione won't be my mummy!"

"Oh, Scorpius," Draco groaned, moving from his seat to kneel beside Scorpius. This was not how Draco thought that this was going to go. He never even thought of Scorpius wanting Hermione to become his mum. He never even knew that Scorpius wanted a mum. He had never mentioned it before, never asked why he didn't have a mum.

"I – I didn't," Draco paused unsure what to say. "You want Hermione to be your mummy?"

Scorpius nodded glumly.

He had never discussed this with Hermione. He didn't want to upset the boy even more, but he didn't want to say Hermione would be his mother either. It was far too soon in their relationship to be thinking about this.

"It's complicated, Scorp." Fat tears poured down the boy's face. "Hermione won't be _exactly_ like your mother, but she will always be your friend. And she loves you very much, just like a mummy would."

Scorpius nodded again.

Draco put his hands on Scorpius shoulders. "Everything is still new and these things take time."

Groaning, Draco realized how rubbish he was at comforting his son. He had no idea what to do or how to act.

Scorpius sniffled and looked up at Draco. His blue eyes were no longer swimming with tears, but his cheeks were stained with their tracks. "If you are together for a long time, then 'Mione can be my mummy."

Recognizing that it was probably the best he was going to get out of Scorpius, Draco nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Scorpius smiled and relief flooded Draco. "So you're okay with Hermione and me being together?"

Scorpius cried, "Yes," before asking, "Can I eat?"

Draco chuckled and nodded. He placed a kiss on Scorpius' head before he turned back to his seat. Things were going to work out. They were going to be fine. Draco couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He didn't know it was possible to be this happy. Sure, he and Hermione would have to deal with this 'mummy' situation, but he was sure it would work out in the end.

There was a loud crack and Dipper appeared.

"I said you could have the night off, Dipper," Draco had tried to say it softly, but he was sure it came out annoyed.

"Dipper knows, sir, but a man came. A man in wizard robes. He had a letter for Master. He told Dipper to give it to Master. He said it was urgent, Master," Dipper's voice shook with fear.

"It's alright, Dipper. I'm not angry. Please, just relax for the night," Draco said taking the letter from the bowed elf.

With a small nod, Dipper disappeared.

He looked down at the letter, having no idea who it was from. The edges were frayed and water stains covered it. He looked over at Scorpius, who was eating his supper, paying no attention to anything else.

Draco anxiously started to open the letter. It wasn't long, the letter, and it was too the point, but all the nice, pleasant feeling Draco felt before had gone and felt so very far away. The brief letter filled him with fear. He looked over at Scorpius once again, envious of the boy who was blissfully unaware of what was to happen.


	26. Colouring Dragons

Hermione nearly jumper out of her skin when Draco stormed out of her fireplace. He was holding Scorpius, gripping him tightly.

"Can you look after him?" He asked urgently.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Hermione asked anxiously. She placed her book on the coffee table and rushed over to them. Her heart pounded in her chest and her blood seemed to run cold.

Stress radiated off Draco as he handed Scorpius over to her.

"I can't explain right now. I have to talk to my mother. Please, Hermione. I'll be back as soon as I can," he begged and ran back over to the fireplace.

"Please, Draco," Hermione cried. "What's going on? You're scaring me." Scorpius nestled himself closer to her and buried his face in his hands. Hermione placed a hand on his head trying to comfort him.

Draco stopped and turned around. He looked the same as he did that day outside her shop, the day he was attacked. Worried, scared and defiant.

"Please," Hermione pleaded.

Nodding to himself, he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "I'll explain when I get back. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then Scorpius'. "I told him about us," Draco added before he dashed back to the fireplace and disappeared into the flames.

Staring at the spot where Draco had just been, Hermione tried to comfort Scorpius. After a moment, Scorpius lifted his head and stared at Hermione. A small smile formed on his lips.

"You going to be my mummy if you and daddy stay together?" He asked confidently.

Hermione gaped at the small boy. What the hell kind of conversation did Draco have with Scorpius?

::::

Draco found his mother in the library of the Manor. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Oh Draco, darling, I didn't know you were coming over?" She said. She must have known. She knew and she hadn't said a word to him. It made Draco's blood boil.

Narcissa looked shocked as Draco threw the letter at her, "Did you know about this?" he demanded.

She took the letter and quickly read it. Her face paled as she finished and Draco tried to calm himself.

"No," She gasped, sitting back down on the French settee. Her hand gripped he armrest. "No, I had no idea."

"You've been in contact with him. He never mentioned it," Draco pushed. He didn't want to yell at his mother, but he couldn't help but think she wasn't telling him something.

"He never said anything," Narcissa said quietly, placing a hand over her mouth.

Draco paced the room. "You mean to tell me that father is getting released from Azkaban and he never said anything about it," Draco nearly yelled.

"He _didn't_ tell me, Draco," Narcissa said harshly. He looked over at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Why didn't he tell me?" She said mostly to herself.

Sighing, Draco took a seat beside his mother. Beneath all this anger, he felt sorry for his mother. She loved his father and it must have been hard for her to find out that he had kept this from her. Draco couldn't fathom what was going through her head.

"He knows about Scorpius, right?" Draco asked. Of course he knew about Scorpius. When Scorpius was born, it was all Narcissa could talk about.

Narcissa huffed, "Yes, I told him about Scorpius." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

"And Astoria?" Draco raised his eyebrow in question. Lucius had been the one to push for the arranged marriage. He had been the one who chose Astoria Greengrass, he had been the one to push the marriage. He had arranged it all before he went to Azkaban.

Narcissa shifted in her seat, "Yes. He knows."

Draco nodded solemnly. He put his head in hands, defeated. He had expected to have another ten years without his father. He _wanted_ another ten year without his father.

Narcissa placed a hand on his back. "I'm sorry, Draco, that this is happening to you," she said softly.

Draco spoke softly, "We talked, Hermione and me. We decided to tell Scorpius about us, we did tell Scorpius. It's serious, mother, we're serious."

"I know," Narcissa said. "I can see the way you look at her. You're happier with her, _better_ with her."

"Merlin!" Draco hit his hand against his leg. "His timing couldn't have more fucking prefect."

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded, "I know you're angry, but I am still your mother and you will not curse in front of me."

"I'm sorry, mother," Draco said. "I'm angry!"

Draco took a moment to calm himself. His mother continued to rub his back, like she had done when he was little. It was soothing and comforting.

"Once he comes, I'm going to keep Scorpius away for a while. I don't want him around my son," Draco said firmly. Narcissa began to protest, but he cut her off, "No, I won't allow him to be round Scorp. You can come over and see Scorpius at my house whenever you like, though."

Narcissa nodded. "I hope you forgive me when I say he's still my husband. He's my husband and I still love him."

"How can you?" Draco winched. "How can you love him after everything he's done? After everything he's done to us?"

"It's complicated. It wasn't always bad. Don't look at me like that. Your father had his moments. Moments that not even you saw. I'm not going to turn my back on him. If I didn't leave him when he joined the Dark Lord, then I'm not going to leave him now," Narcissa declared.

Draco groaned. He wished his mother leave his father. They were so much happier without him. But, it was her decision to make, not his.

"Fine, I don't understand it, but I won't tell you what to do," Draco tried to smile. "But I want this to work with Hermione and if that means having to choose between her and him. I choose her."

"That's fine, Draco," Narcissa said. She smiled sadly at him, "You're so grown up. I look at you and you're not my little boy anymore."

Draco guffawed, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. No, it's a very good thing," Narcissa replied simply. "I hope you'll give him a chance though."

Draco let out a bark of laughter, "No, absolutely not." There was no way he was letting that man back into his life. Had it not been for his father, they would have never have been mixed up with the Dark Lord. He wouldn't have the disgusting scar on his forearm. He would have never been forced to kill and torture people. No, he was not letting his father manipulate him ever again.

"I understand," Narcissa sighed sadly. "I just was _hoping._"

::::

Hermione picked up the blue crayon and started colouring the sky. Scorpius was colouring in the grass. In the center of the picture, there was a big dragon; which Scorpius insisted colouring bight red because 'it breaths fire and fire's red!'.

She had tried to ignore the whole mummy situation. But when he looked up at her, with his bright blue eyes, she couldn't ignore him. She simply kissed him on the cheek and suggested colouring. They had been doing so for the better part of an hour. She tried not to worry, but she was.

"You're doing a very good job on the grass," Hermione commented. In truth, he was colouring pretty erratically, going outside the lines and up into the sky.

"I know," he smiled. He shifted so he was lying on his stomach, swinging his feet in the air.

Hermione smiled at him. She wouldn't mind being the child's mother, but she didn't want to confuse him. Furthermore, it would only make things far more complicated if she and Draco did break up.

Draco suddenly came through the fire place. He brushed the soot off him, looking far less anxious then when he left.

"Daddy," Scorpius cried. Running up to his father, Scorpius ripped the picture away from Hermione. "Look! We drew you a dragon!"

Draco kneeled down so he was level with his son. He took the picture from Scorpius and studied it. "Wow, it's really good! You're an artist, Scorp. How about you finish the grass, while I talk to Hermione?"

"Okay," Scorpius said and ran back to the crayons.

Draco tilted his head in the direction of the dining room and Hermione nodded. She exited the living room and Draco followed.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Hermione hissed, taking out her wand and casting a silencing charm. Her nerves were on edge, she had realized until now, just how worried she had been.

Draco nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "My father is getting released from Azkaban."

Hermione heart sunk. It goes without saying that Lucius Malfoy was a _horrible_ man. While, Hermione knew that both Narcissa and Draco had changed, she knew that Lucius would never, could never.

"When?" Hermione breathed.

Draco ran a hand through his already messy hair, "Within a week's time."

"Are – are you okay?" Hermione asked, reaching for his hand.

He flopped down in one of the dining chairs, dragging her forward with him. She stood in front of him while he sat.

"Yeah," he sighed exasperatedly. "I mean it's not going to affect me. I don't want anything to do with him. My mother though, she still wants to be with him."

"Most people want their parents to stay together, Draco," Hermione tired to joke. Draco gave her a shape look and she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. This is not the time to joke." Hermione ran her hand through his hair, trying to fix it. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. His hair was so soft and Hermione was envious. It wasn't fair that a guy had hair like that, so perfect.

Hermione sighed, "He is your father, Draco."

He curled up his nose, "You sound like my mother. I'm not seeing him. And I'm not allowing Scorpius to be around him either."

"That's understandable," Hermione nodded. "And smart."

Draco didn't smile like Hermione had anticipated. "Where does this leave us, Hermione?"

Hermione's heart pumped faster. "What do you mean?"

"He's tried to kill you, several times! You don't need this," Draco's voice raised.

"You thought that I would leave, just like that? I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions," Hermione stated seriously.

"It isn't going to be a walk in the park, Granger! I have no idea how he's going to act! What if he comes after you?" Draco nearly yelled.

Hermione stepped back and Draco shot up from his seat. "Do you know what _your_ son asked me? Do you have any idea what he said me when you left? You must! He must have talked to you about it. He asked me if I could be his _mother_," Hermione choked. Her voice cracked as she continued, "How could I just walk away, Draco? _How_? Because I have no idea."

Draco wrapped her up him his arms. She was breathing heavily as she rested her head against his chest.

"I didn't think of it that way," Draco whispered.

"No, you didn't," Hermione replied hotly.

"I tried to explain to him that you're not his mother, that it doesn't work that way. I just didn't know what to say and I didn't want to upset him," Draco added, pilling away.

"It's okay, I guess. It was shocking to say the least," Hermione laughed lightly.

And just like that, the tension in the air lifted. The thought of Lucius Malfoy being released vanished for a while.

"Thank you for not freaking out on him," Draco said softly.

"I tried to ignore the question, honestly," Hermione giggled and Draco laughed deeply. "I didn't know what to do!"

Draco put his hands on the side of her head and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione melted into his embrace. There was going to be hell to come, but for now everything felt perfect.

The moment, however, was short lived. Hermione suddenly felt extremely nauseous. She rushed to the bathroom, barely making before throwing up in the toilet.


	27. Sick

Draco rushed after her, "Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked rubbing her back.

She was hunched over the toilet, her face wet with sweat. "I'm fine," she gasped. She tried to straighten herself against the sink.

"You just threw up," Draco looked at her dubiously. "You're not fine."

"Seriously, I'm fine – I think," Hermione assured him, as she moved to the sink to splash water on her face.

"What did you have for supper?" Draco asked softly.

"I – uh – had fish and chips," Hermione breathed. She was flushed, despite the water on her face.

Scorpius came rushing down the hallway. "'Mione, you okay?" He asked, worry etched on his tiny face.

Hermione tired to smile at the boy, but Draco could see it was forced and weak.

"I'm fine, Scorpius," She strained, leaning against the counter even more.

Clearly not satisfied with the response, Scorpius stepped into the bathroom. He reached out and hugged Hermione's leg tightly.

Hermione patted the boy's head trying to comfort him.

Draco's brow furrowed. He wanted to make sure she was okay. But it was getting extremely late and Scorpius needed to get to bed. The young boy had had a long day and was clearly tired.

Scorpius slumped against Hermione slightly and his eyes drooped.

Thinking fast, Draco said, "You have a guest bedroom, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, her own eyes drooping, her face looking even more flushed.

Draco reached out and placed the back of his hand to her forehead. She was a little hot, but not extremely so.

"You might have a fever, Granger," he frowned. "Scorpius and I will stay here tonight."

Scorpius looked up, "Like a sleepover?"

Draco nodded and he smiled at the boy.

"No. I'm fine, Draco. I promise," she protested, but as she did colour drained from her face. She placed a hand over her mouth and pushed Scorpius away.

"Clearly, you're not. You might have food poisoning. Do you have any potions?" He asked opening her bathroom cabinet, busying himself while she vomited again.

With her face still in the toilet, she shook her head no.

"I don't either. Well, it's good you like doing things the muggle way because that's how you're going to get over this," he said coyly. She shot him a look of pure hatred, to which he chuckled.

"Dipper!" Draco shouted into the air.

The house elf appeared with a loud crack, which startled Hermione. She shot back, almost colliding with the shower.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your night off," Draco apologized.

"No, sir. Master should not be sorry. Dipper is happy to help you," the elf said, looking wide-eyed around the room.

"Could you please bring us back a pair of pajamas for Scorpius and his stuffed dragon? We'll be spending the night here. So, after this you will truly have the night off," Draco smiled.

The house elf nodded quickly before vanishing. With another crack, Dipper reappeared holding the dragon that was nearly as big as him and a set of night clothes. He handed the dragon to Scorpius, who took it gratefully and hugged it tightly. Then he handed the clothing to Draco.

"Thank you so much, Dipper," said Draco.

Dipper smiled brilliantly and said, "Dipper is happy, truly." Then he disappeared, leaving Hermione looking wild.

"Don't start, Hermione," Draco said forcefully. "Scorpius needed cloths and I can't leave him here with you vomiting your guts out." Scorpius giggled like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. "Plus, he has a hard time sleeping without his dragon."

:::

Draco had finished tucking Scorpius into the guest bedroom. Scorpius, to Draco's surprise, fell asleep instantly. The boy clearly had a big day and was even more tried then he had let on.

He slowly made his way to Hermione's room, only to find her in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

She looked at him through the mirror and grabbed the clothes that were folded beside her. She threw them over to him, which he caught easily.

After spitting she said, "They're the clothes that I wore the other day. I've washed them, but you'll need something to sleep in tonight. While _I_ might look okay in your old tee shirts, I doubt that my nightgowns will have the same affect on you."

He smiled, "No, I doubt they will. I forgot to ask Dipper for some night clothes of my own." Studying her for a moment, he continued, "How are you feeling?"

Sigh heavily, she answered, "I feel a lot better now. You really didn't have to stay."

"Please, just shut up," Draco grinned, "Besides you helped me out before, when I wasn't feeling well. Let's just say I'm returning the favor."

Hermione smiled at him softly. He thought back to that day he was attacked outside her bookshop. It felt like so long ago. So much had changed.

Looking down at the Slytherin shirt, Draco laughed. "I can't wear this. It's far too small."

He saw Hermione look at him, then to the shirt and then back to him. "No, I suppose you've out grown it."

"Come," Draco motioned his head towards her bedroom, "let's get you to bed."

As she stepped closer to him, he placed his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the room. She still felt warm and there was sweat forming on her upper lip. Clearly, she had been lying and was still not feeling well.

"It was probably just the nerves," Hermione reasoned. "I was _literally_ worried sick. You, Malfoy, are a complete arse. Don't' ever do that to me again."

Draco chuckled. "Which caused you to have a fever, as well? It's pretty obvious you have food poisoning."

"Scorpius went to sleep okay?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "He was exhausted. I think we all are. Merlin, I've just realized that every single person that I've talk to today started crying at some point in the conversation. I think that it's time for me to take a hint and call it a day."

Hermione laughed lightly, but slouched against Draco. "I think you're right."

He opened the door to her room and led her in. She went directly to the bed a collapsed on to it.

"Tell me where you keep your pajamas," Draco said, moving to the wardrobe.

Lifting a finger, she pointed to the second drawer on the right. He quickly rummaged through and pulled out the first set of pajamas he could find.

"Good?" he asked holding them put.

Hermione nodded and reached out to take them.

"Can you – uh – can you manage?" He stammered.

She smiled faintly, "I think so. But if not you are more than welcomed to help."

Draco groaned and turned around to give her privacy. "I – uh – I'll get changed in the bathroom, then?" Draco moved around the room, trying not to look in her direction. He bumped into the corner of the bed and cursed under his breath. He heard Hermione laugh lightly.

Once out of the room, he leaned against the wall. He had never taken care of anyone in his life, with the exception of Scorpius. Even in Hogwarts, when Pansy would get sick. He would stay away from her, push her away. He never took care of Pansy, never _wanted_ to take care of her. He hated sick people. It repulsed him. It was different with Hermione, though. What was Hermione turning him into?

:::

When Draco got back to the room, Hermione was already asleep. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers, so Draco tried to gently pull them out from under her. He tucked her him like he had done with Scorpius and moved to the other side of the bed.

He had never actually _only _slept with someone before. Astoria had her own bedroom at the manor, so they never slept in the same bed. When he did sleep with someone it was usually following sex.

It was kind of strange knowing that all that was going to happen was sleep. It was even stranger to know that that's all he wanted. He didn't want to have sex with her. He didn't even feel the need to have sex with her. Lying there beside her was enough.

He snuggled deeper into the bed. Hermione's bed wasn't softer than him, or more comfortable, but somehow it was _nicer._ He looked over at her. Hair was falling over her face, so he gently pushed it back. After placing a gently kiss on her forehead, he lied back on his side and very quickly fell asleep.


	28. A Failed Test

Hermione shifted impatiently on the sofa. Draco had said that he would owl her, telling her how about the meeting his father and whether or not it went alright. Lucius Malfoy was being released today and Hermione couldn't help the anxious feeling from rising up in her.

Despite Draco's protests, Mrs. Malfoy had insisted he come with her when she picked up Lucius from Azkaban. Draco had tried his best to defy his mother, but after a week of relentless asking, Mrs. Malfoy had finally convinced him to go with her.

"_I'm only going to protect her. In case he goes mental or something,"_ Draco had grumbled several times.

Hermione could understand why Draco was so adamant about not seeing his father, but she also realized that Mrs. Malfoy would need support. This notion did very little to comfort Hermione, however. And she was under no illusions that their lives would be unchanged once Lucius came home.

Scorpius sat on the floor of Hermione's living room keenly watching the television. Draco had insisted Scorpius not know about his grandfather's arrival. So, there Scorpius sat, blissfully unaware.

There was a knock at the door and it made Hermione jump. She rushed over, hoping it was Draco. However, Ginny stood there instead, James in tow.

"Scorp!" James shouted before bolting in and running over to his friend.

Scorpius, now excited that James was there, jumped up too, leaving the television behind. They boys immediately started chatting away about nonsense.

Ginny beamed at Hermione. "I thought that you could probably use some company," she said as she entered the house. "Keep your mind off things."

Hermione smiled appreciatively at the redhead. "Thanks. He was supposed to write, but I haven't heard from him yet."

Ginny moved to the living room and Hermione followed. "Maybe that means things are going well?" Ginny offered.

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "I highly doubt that."

Ginny shrugged, sitting down on the sofa. Hermione had told Ginny, Ron and Harry about Lucius. All of whom were pretty upset. Draco had suggested warning her friends was the best idea. Hermione agreed wholeheartedly.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ginny asked, watching the boys play.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah. I mean it comes and goes, but I'm feeling better."

Ginny looked at her earnestly. "Don't get mad with me, but do you think you could be – you know – pregnant?" Ginny hushed the last word, so the boys wouldn't hear.

Several emotions raced though Hermione at once. She wanted to both yell at Ginny and laugh in her face. But she was too shocked to do anything, so she just stared blankly at Ginny. A small, small sinking feeling knew that it was possible. It _was_ possible.

Ginny grabbed her hand and ripped Hermione from the sofa. Once in the hallway, away from the boys, Ginny whispered harshly, "You shouldn't have to think about it, Hermione. If there is any doubt at all, you should do the charm." Ginny groaned, "Oh Merlin, you could be pregnant."

"No," Hermione shook her head in defiance. "No, it's not possible."

Ginny sighed, "Just do the test. Make sure."

Hermione dropped her head, embarrassed. "I don't know it," she muttered.

She looked up to see Ginny smiling smugly, "I know something you don't. Wow, this is a great feeling. Is this how you feel all the time?"

"I've never had to use it, now have I?" Hermione hissed. "Just do it." She sighed. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't.

Ginny took out her wand. She muttered a few words and then said, "Lift up your shirt. If nothing happens then you're not pregnant."

Scrambling, Hermione lifted her shirt. "It will take a minute," Ginny continued.

It was the longest moment of Hermione's life. Mixed emotions rushed though her. What if she was pregnant? What then? She would keep it, obviously. There was no doubt about that. How would Draco react? Oh Merlin, there were so many questions swimming though her mind, that she almost didn't hear Ginny.

"Well, it looks like you are not pregnant, Hermione," Ginny stated.

The mix of emotions didn't end there, however. Hermione expected to feel relived, happy, and she did, but she also felt loss. She couldn't understand why she was disappointed. She didn't want a baby, not now, anyways.

"Thanks for scaring the _shit_ out of me!" Hermione growled. She yanked her shirt back down over her stomach.

"I was just making sure. You said you've been sick," Ginny justified. Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "You can't say that I didn't take your mind of Draco though," Ginny smiled.

"You're awful," Hermione groaned and headed back into the living room. "I knew it. I just knew it."

"Are you okay, though, Hermione," Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course," Hermione said airily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. A lot can go through your head. It's amazing how fast you can get attached to something, even if it's not real. Are you sure you're fine?" Ginny pushed, looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said, but her voice shook a little. "I mean it wasn't even real, right? It's not like I _was_ pregnant and lost the baby. It wasn't even there."

Ginny smiled sympathetically, "I know. I know." She grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed hard. "It's normal to feel this way, even if you didn't want to be pregnant."

"I don't know. I don't want to be pregnant," Hermione sighed. "I guess for a moment I liked the idea," tears formed in Hermione's and her chest felt heavy. "It's fine."

The two girls jumped as Draco came though the fire place. He looked weary as he picked up Scorpius, who ran at him full force.

He looked at Hermione, one eyebrow going up in question. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Hermione nodded weakly and turned away from him.

Ginny sighed, "Well, I'll be going. You two must want to talk. Oh, how about I take Scorpius back with me? He and James didn't have that much time to play together and it will allow you guys to talk in private."

Scorpius smiled broadly, "Please, daddy!"

Draco smiled at his son, but Hermione could see that it was weary. "Okay, but I won't be long. I'll come and pick you up soon, okay?"

Scorpius nodded and hugged his dad around the neck. It was the most adorable thing Hermione had ever seen, but it made he wish even more so that she had a child of her own.

::::

Once Ginny and the boys left, Draco slumped down on the sofa. He ran a hand over his tired face and groaned.

Hermione asked softly, "Would you like me to make some tea? It might calm your nerves."

He shook his head and motioned her to take a seat beside him. As did she, he placed a hand on her back and gently pulled her closer.

"I never want to see that man again," Draco stated simply.

"Did it go that badly?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Draco sighed heavily, "No. It didn't. I ignored him for the most part. I just can't _stand_ him. He did ask me, however, how Scorpius was."

Hermione inhaled sharply before saying, "What did you say?"

"That it was none of his fucking business," Draco replied, taking Hermione's hand. "What was wrong earlier?"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing."

"You were crying, Hermione," Draco eyed her.

"Promise you won't laugh or get angry?" Hermione said quietly.

Draco nodded and waited her answer eagerly.

"I – uh – Ginny thought that this cold that I've had for the last week might have been morning sickness," Hermione murmured, almost hoping he did hear her. But he had, he took a deep breath and let go of her hand. Hermione timidly reached up to push the hair from her face.

"I didn't think I was, but Ginny insisted that we do a charm anyways, to see if I was – you know – pregnant," Hermione said a bit more forcefully. Draco's posture stiffened and he looked away from Hermione. He clearly was upset and Hermione wasn't sure how he was going to react next. He kept quiet so she could continue, but Hermione could tell that he really wanted to say something.

"It came back negative." Hermione breathed.

Draco's shoulders shagged in relief and he let out the breath he had been holding. "Oh, thank Merlin," Draco whispered, mostly to himself. "That's good then?"

He turned back to Hermione and she could see how relived his face was. Why couldn't she have felt that way? Tears started forming in her eyes before she could stop them. She dropped her gaze from Draco to her hands in her lap.

Willing herself to pull it together, Hermione tried to take deep calming breaths, but they were choked off by a sob.

Suddenly, Draco enveloped her in a tight, comforting hug. "I don't understand, Hermione," he said softly. "Did you want to have a baby?"

Pulling back to look at him, she said, "No. I don't know why I feel so awful! I don't want a baby, not now anyways. But for the few seconds that I thought I was pregnant, I didn't hate it. Merlin, I don't even know how to explain!" Hermione cried.

Draco reached out and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, brushing away the tears. "I'm not going to say that I understand, because I am not sure I do. But I know that you _will_ have a child some day and you're going to be a great mother. Until then, I know a little boy who is willing the fill the position."

Hermione smiled a little. "Okay. You're right. Thank you for trying to help."

Draco chuckled, "Well you've been there for me."


	29. Restless Nights

Draco was currently lying in bed. It was well past two o'clock in the morning and he had yet to sleep. Hermione's pregnancy scare was running on repeat in his head. If he had known that she had been so upset about the non-pregnancy, he wouldn't have reacted so relieved.

No, he didn't want another baby. The timing couldn't have been worse timing. However, he would have been more considerate, if he had known she was so upset.

He groaned and punched his pillow, trying to mold it into a more comfortable shape.

On top of the pregnancy scare, Draco had his father to worry about. Immediately upon his release, Lucius had embraced Narcissa, who broke down in tears. Lucius had then turned to shake Draco's hand. Draco had curled up his face, and tried his best to ignore the out stretched hand.

"When can I see my grandson, Draco?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Never," Draco had replied curtly. "You will _never_ go near my son."

For the briefest moment, Draco though he had seen disappointment flash over his father's face. Lucius had only nodded stiffly as a response, before turning his full attention back to his wife. He had cradled her face between his hands and brushed away the tears.

Draco wished he had not witnessed such an intimate moment between his parents. He wished that he had not come. They would have never have done this before, not in public.

Not only was Lucius' new demeanor completely shocking, so was his appearance. When Lucius broke out of Azkaban the last time, he hadn't been in there long enough to have any significant changed. Sure, his face had hallowed and this hair was dull in comparison to when he had gone in. But now the changes were startling. He was a shell of his former self. Tattoos littered his concave chest. His hair hung in lifeless lumps. Bones protruded from under the skin. He was in desperate need of a shower.

Draco had felt sick just looking at him. It was odd, very odd, to see the man that was once so prideful and powerful, look like he could be blown over by a gust of wind.

When he was standing there, watching his parents, he wanted nothing more than to yell at his father; scream at him for being so horrible. For leaving his mother alone and for making him marry Astoria. For getting involved with the Dark Lord and for being the world's worst father. But he hadn't. Draco had walked away before he could lose his temper.

Suddenly, Draco's bedroom door opened and Scorpius came scurrying in. The small boy, stuffed dragon in hand, pulled on Draco's comforter.

"Daddy? Daddy you awake?" Scorpius asked and when Draco looked at him, he saw that the boy had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Draco asked, extremely concerned. He lifted Scorpius up on to the bed with him and held him close.

"I had – a bad – dream," the boy sobbed. Scorpius buried his face in to Draco's neck. "Can I sleep here? You scare way the monsters."

Draco stopped a chuckled that rose up in his throat. "Yeah, okay."

Scorpius scrambled over to the other side of the bed and threw the covers over him. For the umpteenth time, Draco was angry at his father. If Lucius had been a proper father, Draco would know what to do in situations like this. He would know how to comfort his son.

Draco reached over and helped the boy pulled the blankets up around him. He watched as Scorpius curled up around his stuffed dragon and closed his eyes. Draco gently reached out and patted the boy's head, hoping it would comfort his son. It must have worked because Scorpius was soon asleep.

Listening to his son's shallow breathing, Draco soon fell asleep too.

:::

The next morning, Draco quickly dressed his son for brunch at the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley had invited them to come two days ago and Draco had nearly forgotten. His mind had been far too occupied with his father and Hermione. He would have forgotten had it not been for Hermione's owl reminding him.

There was a bustling noise coming from the sitting room, indicating that someone had arrived.

Draco frowned. He didn't know who it could have been. No one had owled him saying there were coming over. He got up and told Scorpius to put on a shirt before heading out of the room.

"Oh, there you are, Draco," Pansy breathed. "I have news!" A broad smile formed on her face.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. This isn't a very good time, I was just heading out to the Weasley's for brunch," Draco tried to say politely.

"I'll just come with you," Pansy said matter-of-factly.

Draco snorted, "No."

"Of course, I will," Pansy said.

"You weren't _invited,_" Draco stressed.

Pansy waved her hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter. Mr. Weasley likes me."

Draco groaned. He really didn't need this right now. He didn't need Pansy to get into another fight with Weasley.

"Fine. But you will be on your best behavior. Am I making myself clear? That involves no _physical_ altercations," Draco said in defeat. There was no use fighting with Pansy. She was just as clever as his mother and _always_ got her way.

"Do you want to hear my news or what?" Pansy smiled eagerly.

"Fine," Draco said, placing a hand over his face. "What's your news?"

"I've bought a house! I'm moving back to England," Pansy was almost bouncing, she was so excited.

"That's wonderful, Pans!" Draco smiled, truly happy for her. Plus, he was also excited to have his friend back for good.

"I know," Pansy said, a little breathless.

::::

Pansy had been right. The Weasley's were thrilled that she had come. Well, most of the Weasley's.

Ron looked shocked at first, then an angry blush formed on his cheeks.

"What is she doing here?" He whispered harshly to Hermione, who only shrugged.

Brunch had been interesting, to say the least. Draco had never witnessed so much chaos. There were children running everywhere. You had to be sure where you stepped as to not step on one. And the noise. Draco was sure his ears would never hear the same again. Luckily, an emergency had come up at the joke shop, so George and his wife were unable to make it. Draco was sure with their added presence, the house would have collapsed.

After eating, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy and Draco had gathered outside. They were watching the children play. Scorpius, who insisted girls were yucky, had taken quite a liking to Dominique, Bill and Fleur's youngest daughter.

"Well, guys, I'm off," Percy said coming up behind the group. An infant, sleeping soundly, in his arms. "Molly's tired."

"I'll say," Ron laughed. Percy leaned down to kiss Ginny on the head and pat Ron on the back.

"I'll talk to you later," Percy said to his siblings. "It was nice meeting you officially, Pansy. You as well, Draco."

Pansy smiled politely at Percy and Draco nodded in response.

"So, Pansy," Ginny started, "Are you happy to be moving back?"

"Yes," Pansy nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to be back. Was your bother, Percy, head boy in school?"

Ginny nodded and Ron snorted, then mumbled something under his breath.

"Anything you want to say, Weasley?" Pansy retorted.

"No. I was just wondering if you were planning on hitting another Weasley? Or am I special?" Ron said sarcastically.

"You _deserved _it," Pansy cried. "You basically said I was fat!"

"I was trying to give you a complement," Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, you are the most infuriating person I've ever had the misfortune of knowing," Pansy shrilled.

"Yeah, well – same goes for you," Ron huffed.

Pansy's nose when in the air as she tried to compose herself. Everyone, Draco included, simply stared at the fighting couple. It was as though no one had anything to say or wanted to see how things played out. Draco could feel the anger radiating off Pansy.

Ginny broke the silence first, "Oh, witty comeback, Ron."

"Could you guys just _stop_," Hermione sighed. "You sound like Draco and I, when we were _twelve._"

Harry snorted and smiled, "And look how they ended up."

Ron's ears turned red and Pansy lifted her nose a little higher.

"I would _never_," Pansy said.

"You'd be lucky to have a guy like me!" Ron cried. "Who's to say I'd ever want you!"

Pansy let out a bark of laughter, but before she could say anything Draco cut her off.

"Pansy, remember what you promised me?" Draco said quietly.

She dropped the subject, but she was clearly still angry.


	30. The Intruder

Ron and Pansy had been bickering all afternoon. Hermione placed two fingers to her temple and tried to drown them out. They were starting to give her a headache.

"You honestly think that I've been faking this whole time!" Pansy shirked. "You think I'm just _pretending_ to be nice."

"Yeah, I do," Ron countered. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Do you think that Draco is pretending too? Or is it just me?" cried Pansy. Her face was flushed from irritation.

"Don't bring me into this," Draco sighed. Their constant fighting had been wearing on everyone.

Ron pointed to Draco, "I – uh – _he's _different!"

Pansy threw her hands up in the air. "Why would _I _pretend, then?"

Ron scowled at her. "I don't know. Maybe you want something from us."

"What could I possibly want from you?" Pansy cried.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron said harshly, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, shut up," Draco groaned. He placed his head in his hands, "The pair of you!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "How can you two fight about _everything_?"

Both Ron and Pansy stood there, tightlipped. Neither said anything, only scowled.

"Daddy!" James shouted as he entered the room. Harry lifted his head and looked at his son. Scorpius had followed James into the room. "Can Scorp sleep over again?"

Harry looked towards Draco and then to his son. James' eyes were pleading with his father. Harry sighed and then softly said, "It's fine with me. How about you, Malfoy? Do you mind if your son spends the night at my house?"

Draco shook his head, "Not at all. Scorpius had a wonderful time last time he stayed at your house,"

The two boys jumped and screamed in excitement. They were still screaming as they ran out of the room.

Hermione looked over at Draco, who was grinning slyly at her. He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively and Hermione blushed. She turned away trying to hid it from the others in the room.

::::

When they landed outside of Hermione's house, she instantly knew something was wrong. Something seemed to throw off the safe feeling of being home.

She looked up at Draco. By his calm facial expression, Hermione knew he didn't sense anything odd.

Cautiously, Hermione walked up to the door and slowly walked into her house. She peeked around into the living room and her blood froze.

In front of her fire place, stood Lucius Malfoy. She moved to grab her wand from her pocket. As she did so, Draco shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucius, very calmly, said, "I wanted to speak with you, son." Lucius curled up his lip at Hermione before continuing, "I heard about – your new _conquest_."

A growl erupted from Draco's throat. Hermione had never been frightened of Draco before, but she was now. He looked menacing. His stance was stiff and predatory. But his face, his face was what was truly terrifying. His upper lips curled up slightly and his eyes looked like they were on fire.

Hermione had had her doubts about Draco having the capacity to kill, but right know she knew. She knew that he could kill his father if he made one wrong move.

"Hermione, go to your room and lock the door," Draco rasped.

Hermione shook her head frantically. "No." She had no intentions of leaving him with his father. Not only did she think that Lucius was dangerous, right then she thought Draco was too. She wasn't going to leave him in case he did something stupid or something he would regret. Above all that though, she _wanted _to be by his side for support.

Draco shifted his head slightly in her direction, but he didn't take his eyes off his father. "Hermione, go!"

"No," Hermione said forcefully. She placed a hand on his arm, hoping he would realize that she was there to stay.

Draco groaned and roughly pushed her behind him. Hermione looked around Draco to see Lucius standing there, looking at them curiously. He didn't look angry, to Hermione's surprise. He looked indifferent.

"I thought that I had made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you," Draco hissed.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, but _I _never wanted that."

"I don't give a fuck what you want," Draco countered. "I want you to leave. You will never contact Hermione again, _ever._"

"You're serious about this girl?" Lucius continued, as though Hermione wasn't there. He spoke like he was in awe or denial. "You're serious about this _Mudblood_?"

Draco crossed the room and had his wand out before Hermione could even register what was happening. The tip of Draco's wand dug into Lucius' pale throat.

"If you think I won't kill you, you are seriously mistaken," Draco said harshly in a low voice. He laughed without humor, "I learned from the best, after all."

Hermione want to stop Draco, to pull him away and calm him down. But she couldn't. And she wanted to.

"Fine," Lucius choked. "Fine." He seemed to deflate with defeat.

:::

Lucius had left with very little fight. Neither Hermione or Draco wanted him to stay and explain himself.

"I don't know how he past the wards!" Hermione mumbled, as she rubbed a hand over her face. She was shaken. What would have happened if Scorpius had been with them? She didn't want to think about it.

Draco wrapped his arms around her. Hermione felt that he was shaking too. She assumed that it was probably from anger rather than fear.

"It's okay," He murmured, but it sounded like he was talk mostly to himself. "He won't be back."

But even as he said it, Hermione knew that it wasn't true. Lucius would come back; there was no doubt in Hermione's mind.

She leaned into him, taking comfort in his embrace. "I'm sorry you have to go through this," she said into his chest.

Draco pulled back. Taking her face in his hands, he spoke very seriously, "No. _I'm _sorry. You shouldn't have to be dragged into all this."

"I want to, though," Hermione whispered. "I _want _to be part of your life. And Scorpius'." Hermione smiled for the first time since they got home, "Even if it means putting up with your crazy father."

Draco didn't laugh, though. Instead, he look pained, "Oh, Merlin! What would have happened if Scorpius had been here? Fuck! How could I have not even thought of that? Thank Merlin, he was at Potter's." Draco groaned.

"If Scorpius had been here," Hermione started. She licked her lips before continuing, "If he had been here, then I would have listened to you. I would have taken him to my room and locked the door."

Draco's eyebrows pulled together from a moment and he gave her an odd expression. He didn't say anything and it soon became apparent that he wasn't going too.

Hermione reached up and kissed him. Pausing for a moment, he kissed her back, groaning. Roughly, he pulled her hips to his. Deepening the kiss, Draco shoved her against the hallway wall. Trapping her in, he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders.

Hermione knew that she should stop and pull back. She had been scared and he was angry. It was not to time for sex. But she wanted to take her mind off what had happened. And she knew that he wanted to as well.

He reached behind her, pulling her up. Given the incentive, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him, hard and needy against the core. It sent shivers up her spine. Forcefully, he kneaded her breasts, pushing them up slightly. Their breaths intertwined as they look at each other, their faces millimeters apart. Her face warmed with his harsh breaths and she knew his was too.

As though not being able to stand it any longer, Draco kissed her. She could feel his lips bruising her own. Quickly, so quickly, Hermione barely knew that it had happened, Draco had them out of their clothes.

Draco looked up at her, as though asking if it was okay to continue.

Panting heavily, Hermione nodded at him to continue. He pushed into her and groaned. Hermione let him take her hard. She let him use her. And she used him in return.

It was frantic and fast. Hermione gasped against the skin on his shoulder as he jutted forward.

"Mine," Draco rasped against her skin, setting on fire.

Hermione tried to nod in agreement, but was cut off by his cock filling her again. She leaned forward, biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming out. Pleasure and pressure felt like it was consuming her, filling her up until she thought she was going to explode. And then it did. Hermione cried out as she came down from her high.

Draco came with a groan and trusted a few more times before stilling. He looked up at her, his face covered in a sheen of sweat. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but pulled away.

Draco's voice was husky and low when he asked, "Live with me?"


	31. Decisions

Hermione had been at Draco's for a week. And she was starting to miss home. Scorpius had proved to be a good distraction. His constant banter and presence was welcomed. After all, he had been the main reason for being here, at Draco's.

"_What?" Hermione shirked, pushing Draco off her. She tried not to wince as he slipped from her. "No! Absolutely not! Have you gone mad?"_

_He watched her as she fumbled with her shirt, tying to get it back on. He pulled up his own pants and ran a hand over his face._

"_I mean –" he tried to catch his breath. "Not permanently. Just until I know my father won't try anything. I would sleep better knowing you're not here alone."_

"_I'm capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a babysitter," Hermione hissed._

"_It's not only that," Draco sighed. "I want – I need someone to help me watch Scorpius too. What if it's just me and Scorpius? If my father shows up at my house," Draco let out a deep breath, "then you can take Scorpius away. He doesn't need to be around my father and he doesn't need to see his own father kill his grandfather."_

_Hermione paused and just stared at him, shocked. Her mouth hung open slightly. He couldn't be seriously contemplating this. When Draco had threatened Lucius, sure, it had scared her, but she couldn't imagine Draco actually killing someone. Then she remembered the look in his eye when he saw Lucius and when Lucius had call her a mudblood. And she knew, given enough incentive, he probably could. Coming to her senses, Hermione shook her head._

"_No, you won't," Hermione said firmly._

_Draco mouth formed a thin line, "I could and I will."_

_Hermione reached out to take his hand. "No, you won't. Because I won't let you. You're better than that. He's not worth it."_

"_No, but Scorpius is worth it. And you're worth it. If he ever comes near you, I swear –" Draco didn't continue, he just bowed his head and kissed her hand. Before she could say anything in reply, he continued. "Please," he begged. "Please, just stay at my house for a few weeks."_

_Hermione sighed. He reached up and kissed him lightly. "Fine. Fine, I'll stay at your house, but only for a few weeks." She stopped short of telling him that she was doing this for Scorpius because a small part of her was also doing this for Draco. To make sure he didn't do anything he regretted._

"_I'll still have to work, Draco," Hermione reasoned. "I don't know how much help I'll be."_

"_That's alright, that's fine," Draco sighed in relief._

::::

It hadn't been alright though. Draco had come to work with her every day. He rationalized that his work could be done in Hermione's office at the shop, while he watched Scorpius.

Hermione adored the two, she honestly did, but she needed time to herself.

Her time at Draco's had been enlightening, however. She had learned that Scorpius liked the crust cut off his toast, that he like playing tea time with the house elves and that liked looking at picture books nearly all day long. She had learned that Draco took his coffee black and no sugar in his tea. She learned that he took ridiculously long showers and took even more time picking out his clothing for the day. She learned that he drummed his index figure when he was nervous, which had been most of the time.

Draco entered the study looking forlorn. Hermione had spent a lot of her time in his study. The room was lined with bookshelves, of which, Hermione took to her advantage.

"My mother just owled me. She said that she would be over shortly to see Scorpius," Draco said. He ran a hand over his face, trying to ease the stress.

Hermione's eyes shot to his. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. That's fine. I said she could come over and visit Scorp. I wouldn't mind talking to her, anyways. You know - about my father," he said more softly. He looked tired.

Despite his reasoning for having Hermione stay, which as so he would sleep better, Hermione knew that he wasn't sleeping well at all. She would wake up in the night to find him awake and thinking.

"Come here," She motioned him over with her head. "Lay down."

She placed the book, which she had been reading, on the coffee table as he made his way over. He sat down on the sofa and laid down so his head was cradled in her lap and his feet hung over the armrest. She ran her hands through his hair and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

"You haven't been sleeping," Hermione stated. "You look knackered."

He let out a soft laugh, "Is it that obvious?"

Hermione giggled lightly, "Yes. You should take a nap before she comes. I'll watch Scorpius."

Draco shook his head, "No. I'll just rest here with you. If that's, okay?"

Hermione nodded and continued to run her hand through his soft, fine hair.

"That feels unbelievably good," Draco sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Please don't be cross with her," Hermione whispered. She felt him go rigid for a moment, then breathed deeply. "It's not her fault."

"I won't. But if she can get him to understand that I don't want him around. And if there was one person who could, it would be her," Draco said softly.

Words bubbled up in Hermione's throat and before she could stop them, she blurted out, "What if he _has _really changed, Draco?"

Draco scrunched up his eyebrows, "Did you not hear what he said about you?"

She smiled sadly down at him, "He could have changed, nevertheless. Some habits may be harder to break than others."

Draco sat up slightly, "Are you seriously trying to make excuses for him?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "No. But it could have gone a lot worse than it actually did. He didn't even draw his wand on us, even when we had ours drawn."

Hermione thought back to the Lucius she knew before the war. The Lucius who had tried to kill her in The Ministry of Magic all those years ago. He would have had his wand in hand straight away.

"I think that you should hear him out," Hermione said softly. "Just hear what he has to say first, then make your judgments."

Draco scowled, "He doesn't deserve a second chance, Hermione."

"Maybe not," Hermione smiled. "But if I hadn't given _you_ a second chance, then where would we be now?"

Draco groaned loudly and moved to lie back down on her lap. "Touché," He mumbled. "Dating stupid girls made it so much easier to get my way."

Hermione laughed and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Her lips lingered on his for a moment before she pulled back.

"Stupid girls only wanted you for your body," Hermione countered. She ran a hand down his arm, emphasizing her point.

"And what is it _you _want me for?" Draco quirked an eyebrow in question. A small, smug, grin formed on his face.

"Well, it's not for your sense of humor, that's for sure," Hermione chuckled. His grin turned into a genuine smile. Hermione shrugged slightly. "I don't know. You have your moments, I guess," she said with mock indifference.

He reached up and placed a hand on the back of her neck. Pulling her down for another kiss, he whispered, "Right back at you, Granger."


	32. Shocking Realizations

Draco had dozed off on Hermione's lap when his mother arrived. Hermione had gently shaken him awake.

"Draco," she said softly, "your mother's here."

He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he quickly woke up. "Where is she?" He asked groggily.

"She's in the sitting room with Scorpius," Hermione said. "You were sleeping so well."

Draco nodded, "I know." He moved the get up, pulling Hermione with him. "Okay, let's get this over with."

He left the study with study with Hermione trailing behind him. He wanted to reach back and take her hand, but didn't.

"Mother," he greeted as he walked into the sitting room. Narcissa had Scorpius on her lap and he was telling her about his sleepover at James'.

"We almost stayed up all night!" Scorpius said excitedly. "But I fell asleep and James too."

"Oh, hello, dear," Narcissa said, after Scorpius finished his story. "Sorry for the late notice, but I hadn't seen Scorpius in nearly two weeks!"

"It's fine, mother," Draco took a seat across from her. "I wanted to speak with you, anyways." He looked over at Hermione, who was standing sheepishly in the doorway, "Would you mind taking Scorpius to his room to play for a bit."

Scorpius jumped off his grandmother's knee and ran to Hermione. He took her hand, as she led him to his room. Once Draco was sure Scorpius was out of range, he started.

"I want to know what is going on with father. He showed up at Hermione's last week and startled her," Draco cut straight to the point.

Narcissa looked shocked, "I had no idea. He never mentioned that he went there."

"Well, he did. And he called her a – mudblood," Draco hushed the last word.

A crease formed on Narcissa's forehead. "I can't tell you why he did that because I don't know, Draco."

He sighed, "He hasn't told you anything? Is he upset about my relationship with her? Does he plan on harassing my family more?"

Narcissa shook her head. "He only wishes to speak with you. He wants to see his grandson. Yes, he was – _shocked_, for lack of a better word about your relationship with Hermione, but he wasn't angry."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. "You can tell him that I will speak with him. But he is _never_ to show up here or at Hermione's again. If he does, I am not responsible for what will happen to him."

"I believe he has changed, Draco," Narcissa said quietly. Draco shot her a sharp look. "I will tell him and I understand why you are being so hesitant about letting him back into your life. If would just give him a _chance_, I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Draco only nodded. Despite his mother's and Hermione's wishes, he didn't want to give his father a chance. And he certainly didn't want him back in his life. Everything had been going so much better without him around. Draco thought back to how he felt when he had first met Hermione in her bookshop. He had wanted so badly for her to know that he had changed. What if his father was feeling the same way?

Letting out a deep breath, Draco said, "I'll go get Scorpius."

::::

Before Narcissa left, she smiled at Hermione. "It was so lovely seeing you again."

Hermione smile graciously, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It was nice seeing you again also."

"I have not forgotten about tea, Hermione," Narcissa said softly. "We will have tea as soon as everything is – settled." His mother took a deep breath before continuing. "I must thank you for being so wonderful with my grandson. He deserves someone like you."

Hermione blushed and looked down at Scorpius. "It's my pleasure, I assure you."

Awkwardness filled the room. It seemed that no one knew what to say next. Hermione fiddled with her hands, wringing them together.

Draco leaned in to give his mother a farewell kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you soon, mother."

"You _will_ think about what I said, Draco," Narcissa said in a hush tone. She placed a hand on his arm.

Draco nodded briefly, "Yes."

Narcissa smiled brilliantly. Scorpius ran up to Narcissa and hugged her around her legs. "Bye nana!"

"Oh, bye, dear," Narcissa said before stepping into the fireplace.

Once she left, Draco could feel Hermione's stare on him. He knew that she wanted to discuss his talk with his mother. But he didn't want to talk about his father, not right now anyways. He was tired and tired of the subject. So he reached over and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Let's have supper?" Draco spoke before Hermione could.

"Yes!" Scorpius shrieked and jumped excitedly.

Draco reached down and picked up his son. He threw the boy in the air and caught him. Scorpius squealed and laughed loudly.

"Again, daddy, again!" Scorpius giggled, so Draco threw him up again.

"You're getting far too big for this, Scorp," Draco huffed. Placing Scorpius back on the ground, he moved to rub his back.

Hermione gently placed a hand on his back, rubbing it lightly. "You're only twenty-five, Draco," she laughed lightly.

He laughed softly, "I don't feel twenty-five."

He felt so much older. Watching Hermione chase Scorpius into the dining room, he thought about how much better she had made his life. Yes, he loved Scorpius dearly, but he wished that he could have had had him in later in life. That way he could have enjoyed his youth a bit longer. Hermione made him feel young, like he was supposed to feel.

Having her here with him was incredible. He loved waking up to her and he loved having her _there. _ Watching her interact with Scorpius and helping him with Scorpius, made Draco appreciate her even more, more than he ever thought he could.

And she had stuck by him. She hadn't run away when Scorpius asked her to be his mother, she hadn't run away when his crazy father broke into her house.

"Merlin, I love her," He mumbled before he could stop the words from escaping his mouth.

She turned around and looked at him. His heart pounded in his chest. It wasn't the time to tell her yet. It was a new feeling, a scary feeling. He wanted to be absolutely sure about his feelings.

"Did you say something, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"No," he said a little too quickly. "I said I was hungry."

Hermione gave him an odd expression, like she didn't completely believe him. Shrugging lightly, Hermione steered Scorpius into the dining room.

"Come on, buddy," She smiled. "Let's get something to eat!"

There was a tapping on the window and Draco turned to see Pansy's red screech owl. He walked over to the window. Upon opening the window, the small owl hopped in. He gently pulled the letter from the owl's leg. The screech owl spread its wings and took off.

Draco quickly read the letter. It basically stated that Pansy needed help moving next week and wanted his help. Pansy also wanted Hermione and her friend to help, if they were willing.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said, running to catch up with her. She was already sitting at the dining table, cutting Scorpius' food into smaller portions.

He took as seat beside her and she looked over at him. She nodded in acknowledgement, so he continued, "Pansy needs help moving next week. She needs extra wands to help her levitate the heavy boxes. She asked if you could help."

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all. I actually like Pansy, which is surprising. But stranger things have happened. I would actually like to have her as a friend."

Draco nodded in appreciation. "That's great, but she also asked if your friends would help."

Hermione frowned. She set the utensils down and turned to face him. "I know Harry will be more than willing, but I'll ask him anyways. Ginny probably shouldn't help seeing as she's almost six months pregnant. Ron probably won't be that thrilled about it, but I'll try to convince him. Believe it or not, he's actually very helpful when it comes to things like that. He often helps me in the shop with large boxes."

Draco groaned, "Merlin, I don't know if I can spend another afternoon with those to squabbling."

Hermione tossed her head back and laughed. "It was awful wasn't it? I hope we never sounded like that."

"We definitely didn't," Draco smiled. He took a deep drink from his water.

"Do you think – uh – they have sexual tension?" Hermione asked timidly and Draco choked on his water.

After his coughing fit calmed, Draco looked at her, dumbfounded. "No! No, absolutely not!" He cried.

Hermione frowned and turned to her plate, "I don't know. I think there might be something there."

A feeling of protectiveness towards Pansy rose up in Draco chest. He loved Pansy like a sister and he never wanted her to get hurt again.

"Pansy would never," Draco said simply, and Hermione's frown deepened. "I only mean, that Pansy is a spoiled rich girl and I mean that in the nicest way possible. It's just what she is and she could never…she just wouldn't." Draco shook his head several times in denial.

"Well, _I _don't think that it's that hard to believe," Hermione shrugged.


	33. Moving Day

"Please," Pansy pleaded. "Please be careful with that box, Weasley. It has all my mother's good china in it."

Ron sighed heavily. "I think I can manage a simple shrinking spell," he mumbled. "Blimey, it's not like I'm an auror or anything," he added sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean that you won't smash it all in the process," Pansy countered.

Hermione smiled over at Draco, remembering their conversation last week. He frowned at her and shook his head, turning to shirk the next box. Even though Draco didn't want to admit it, Hermione knew that there was something going on between Pansy and Ron.

"How are things with your father?" Pansy asked Draco discreetly and Hermione pretended not to pay attention.

Draco shrugged and continued to shrink his box. "I haven't had much to do with him, honestly. After he showed up at Hermione's -," but Draco was cut off by a loud crashing.

"He was at your house," Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. Ron was now surrounded by shards of china.

"I told you!" Pansy cried, looking at the glass with wide, angry eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Ron murmured and then said, "_Reparo._"

With a flick of his wand, all the pieces of glass floated up and mended themselves back into plates and bowls.

"They're not the same after being mended!" Pansy scolded, taking the box from Ron. She cradled it close to her.

"What do you mean he was at your house?" Ron eyed Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "It was nothing. I didn't want to worry you guys over _nothing._"

"How did he get in your house?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I haven't got a clue. He must have gotten past my wards."

"And you don't think that's serious, Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"I – I don't – it was nothing. Draco asked him to leave and he did. End of," Hermione said. "He didn't even draw his wand." She looked over at Draco who was tense. His facial expression looked slightly guilty, but he turned away too quickly, not letting Hermione get a proper look.

After a long moment of silence, Pansy said, "So, where's Scorpius today?"

"He's with Ginny and the boys," Harry smiled. "They were having quite the game of Wizard's chess when I left."

"Poor girl," Pansy laughed. "She must have her hands full."

Harry nodded, a knowing smiled on his face. "Yes, but I think Neville and Luna were planning on dropping by, so she will have help."

"Do you and Ginny know whether you are having a boy or girl yet?" Pansy asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

Harry nodded and his smiled consumed his whole face. The corners of his eyes crinkled up and he said, "Yes, we do. We haven't told anyone, though. I suppose I can tell you all. It's another boy!"

"Congrats, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Harry," Hermione said and walked over to her friend to give him a big hug.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Draco was giving her an odd expression. He couldn't be jealous, that was ridiculous. Shrugging it off, Hermione pulled away from Harry.

She tried to smile, but it was forced. Ginny's pregnancy only reminded Hermione of the pregnancy scare she had had. Hermione had yet to shake the feeling of loss.

Busying herself with packing boxes, Hermione tried to hide her discontent from the others in the room.

A moment passed before Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Draco there, a sad smile on his face.

Without saying anything, he leaned down a placed a kiss on her forehead. Even though it was a small gesture, Hermione appreciated the comfort greatly. Leaning into his touch, she sighed and a small smile graced her face.

:::

After the long day of moving, Pansy finally had all her things in her new house. She had suggested that they all go out for supper, then for drinks. She announced that she would pay as a thank you for helping her move.

Ron who had been disgruntled all day, perked up at the offer. However, Harry insisted that he couldn't go and that Ginny would have supper waiting for him.

"Scorpius is more than welcome to stay the night, Malfoy," Harry had said.

Draco simply laughed, "He sleeps at your house more than he does mine."

But Draco had reluctantly agreed and allowed Scorpius to stay at Harry's. The deciding factor was when Harry had said, "You've been stressed. Take a load off."

While supper had gone relatively smooth, Ron being too busy eating to notice Pansy's disgusted stares; Hermione could almost see Pansy getting more irritated with Ron.

Ron shot back another tumbler of Firewhiskey. Knowing that he had probably all liquor that he should, Hermione groaned as he ordered another. Despite, Draco having had almost the same amount as Ron, he seemed to be holding his liquor better.

Draco swopped down and kissed Hermione's neck. Blushing deeply, she wanted to turn away. So many people were staring at them. Even though, their relationship had been public for nearly a month, it was the first time they had actually been out in public together. And it was probably the Firewhiskey, but Draco was being extra touchy.

Laughing, Hermione pulled away from him, taking his face in her hands. More than anything else, she was glad he was having fun and letting go.

"'Mione, would you please have a Firewhiskey with me," Ron said seriously, slurring slightly.

Moving away from Draco, Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry, Ron, but I really don't like the stuff." She shrugged and Ron frowned.

"Women," he nudged Draco, who was grinning, "they can't keep up to the men. They need to drink something _pretty_."

Just then, Pansy reached over and took the Firewhiskey out of Ron's hand. She drank it down in one long shot and Ron gaped at her. Clearly, he was too shocked to say anything. Sputtering for something to say, Ron looked from her to the now empty glass.

"What were you saying, Weasley?" Pansy smiled smugly, setting the glass back down on the bar, motioning for another.

Draco laughed loudly beside Ron, patting him on the back, "Slytherin, mate. Slytherin."

Pansy threw her head back, groaning lightly, "Oh, Merlin. Do you remember those parties, Draco? Every Saturday night."

Draco smiled fondly. "Yes, Pansy. I supplied the beverages."

Ron's eyebrows pulled together, "What are you two on about?" Nodding in agreement, Hermione was equally confused.

Pansy looked over at Draco and smiled slyly again. Her look said, 'do you want to tell them or should I'. Running a hand over his chin, Draco grinned.

"Slytherins use to have parties every Saturday night," said Draco.

Gasping, Hermione said, "But you were a prefect!"

Draco smirked and shrugged. Throwing his hands out, he replied, "Made it easier to have the parties, Hermione."

"That's was very irresponsible," Hermione shouted as Ron said, "That's brilliant."

Shooting Ron a stern look, Hermione turned back to Draco.

"It was a long time ago, Hermione," Draco said softly.

"That doesn't make it right," Hermione scowled.

Pansy laughed loudly and took another shot.

Scowling slightly, Ron added, "Why didn't any know about these parties?"

"It was exclusive," Pansy said. "No Gryffindor allowed!"

"That's discrimination," Ron gasped, scandalized. "We could have been tones of fun!"

"Oh, yeah, right," Pansy huffed.

"How would you know? We had parties too! Whenever we won the Quidditch House Cup, which was more than any Slytherins did, we had a party!"

Wrapping his arms around Hermione, Draco came up behind her. Leaning into him, Hermione sighed contently. Even though the stares were unnerving, Hermione was enjoying being out in public with Draco. She was really liking this new, most likely drunk, Draco. He seemed younger, more carefree. It was nice to see him this way.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered into her ear.

Looking at Ron and Pansy, Hermione was torn. She really did want to leave, but she didn't want to leave Pansy and Ron alone and drunk.

Draco moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck, making the decision for her. She nodded light-headedly and Draco moved away from her.

"We're going to head out guys," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand. "I'm completely exhausted."

Nodding knowingly, Pansy waved her hand bye. Ron sulked. "Don't leave me here with her," he whispered desperately to Hermione.

"You'll be fine, Ron. Just don't be an arse!" Hermione smiled back, patting Ron on the shoulder.

The words didn't seem to reassure him at all. As Hermione and Draco moved towards the door, Hermione looked back to see Ron shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

She chuckled to herself. Ron and Pansy did have sexual tension. She could tell by how Ron was acting, which was even more awkward than his normal self.

Once outside, Draco looked down at her. "You're house or mine?"

"Do you mind if we go to mine? I've been getting a little homesick," she said taking his hand.

Squeezing it slightly, Draco kissed her temple. "Your's it is, then."


	34. A Fabian Prewett's Watch

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets. Pacing in the sitting room of the Manor, Draco impatiently waited for his father. He had finally agreed to talk with Lucius. To say he was anxious would be an understatement.

He had woken up in Hermione's bed yesterday with a splitting headache. Slowly moving his hands to his head, he had groaned loudly and woke Hermione up.

_The light was blinding him as he tried to open his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," He said, but Hermione just smiled sleepily at him._

"_How are you feeling?" She asked, running a hand down his chest. A deep blush dusted her cheeks and Draco realized he was hardening against her hip._

_Groaning, he rolled onto his back, mumbling, "Sorry." He threw his arm over his eyes, trying to shield them from the harsh light. "I've got a terrible headache."_

"_I should think so. You had a lot to drink last night. I wonder how Ron's feeling right now," she said with a chuckle._

_After a few moments, Draco jumped when he felt her hand shift to his penis. "I – uh - what?" he sputtered, shocked._

"_I don't have any potions to help you with your headache, but I have read that orgasms can release endorphins that will help relieve a headache – and help relieve other things too," she smiled slyly._

_Groaning, Draco threw his head back. She palmed him gently. It felt so amazing, he could barely think._

"_Your headache is caused by dehydration, however," Hermione continued._

"_Hermione," Draco rasped, cutting her off, "now is not the time to speak clinically."_

_She stifled a laugh and ducked under the blanket. Her lips found his pelvis and Draco gasped loudly,_

"_Hermione – I – oh, Merlin – you don't have to," Draco sputtered. But she didn't stop; her lips placed gentle kisses on his thighs and hips. He thought his head was going to explode when she suddenly took him in her mouth._

"_Fuck," he breathed and his hand shot to her head, pulling her closer to him._

_He couldn't believe it was happening, not that he didn't want it. He had fantasized about this moment so often; he never pushed it in reality, though. He wanted to respect her. Those thoughts seemed for far from his mind. He could only focus on her, only think about her and her tongue and warm mouth._

"_You're so fucking perfect," he rasped. Her tongue swirled around his sensitive head and he was done. Grasping, he pushed her away before coming, narrowly avoiding her._

_While Draco recovered from, quite possibly, the best orgasm of his life, Hermione moved up and kissed the corner of his mouth. A faint blush covered her cheeks, as Draco took her face in his hands. He looked at her open face, like he was seeing her for the first time._

_Gently, he brushed her hair from her face._

"_Do you still have a headache?" She asked timidly._

_She was perfect, absolutely perfect. Her lips were red and a little swollen. Her hair was messy from sleep and her camisole hung loosely off her shoulder. Draco's heart swelled in his chest. He hadn't done anything to deserve her._

"_You know what?" Draco grinned, "I think it might. You should try that again."_

_Hermione laughed, throwing her head back. "Nice try."_

He continued to pace the room. Thinking about Hermione seemed to calm him, so he tried his best to only think about her. It wasn't working, however. His nerves would take over and he could only contemplate how this conversation was going to go.

Growling with irritation, Draco looked up at the clock. He had been waiting nearly half an hour. Ten more minutes, he decided, ten more minutes and he was leaving.

Just as he committed to the idea in his head, Lucius came strutting in. He looked better, fuller. More like his old self. It took everything Draco had not to shrink away in fear. Instead, he sat down on the chaise.

"You do realize that you are _thirty_ minutes late," Draco hissed.

Lucius only nodded solemnly and took a seat across from Draco. "I want to thank you for agreeing to speak with me," Lucius said. Draco noticed that his father was avoiding looking at him. A strange feeling grew inside Draco.

"I'm not doing it for you," Draco said harshly. If it hadn't been for Hermione or his mother, Draco wouldn't have even been here.

"Yes," Lucius nodded, his limp hair falling in front of his face. "I understand, Draco. I truly do."

Draco snorted and Lucius' eyes shot towards him. The elder Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Very well, then. I'll cut to it. I wanted to apologize to you for all the things I've done in the past."

For a moment, Draco could almost believe his father. But he wasn't going to be bought so easily.

"I accept your apology," Draco gruffly replied.

Lucius nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. His father turned the golden object over in his hands a few times.

"So, you do have a watch. Curious thing it is to be late when you know the time," Draco said sarcastically.

"I had meant to give this to you for your seventeenth," Lucius said, his face looking tired.

"But instead you got me an arranged marriage. Cheers," Draco interrupted bitterly.

Ignoring Draco jab, Lucius continued, "It's been in the family for generations. My father gave it to me and his father, to him. I want you to have it, like it was meant to be. And you can give it to Scorpius."

Lucius held the watch out for Draco to take. He eyed it cautiously, before saying, "It's not cursed, is it?"

A small smiled formed on Lucius' lips as he shook his head.

Slowly, Draco reached out and took it, grasping it tightly in his hands. His instincts told him to thank his father, but he locked his jaw, preventing the words from coming out.

He only offered a nod to his father, who looked wearily at the door.

"I understand why you won't let me see him," Lucius said quietly, "But I do. I want to see my grandson."

Dread welled up in Draco. He never wanted Scorpius to meet his father.

"I don't know," Draco shook his head, "I just – "But no words came out.

After along moment of silence, Lucius cleared his throat. "I don't suppose there's anything I can say that will convince not to continue seeing the mud– Granger girl?"

Draco held back a rueful laugh, "No," Draco had been waiting for this, knowing it would come up at some point.

Lucius nodded again. "I can't say I didn't try."

Anger flooded Draco. He gripped the armrest hard, knowing that if he didn't he would probably strangle his father or hit him.

His father sighed, "I don't like it. I don't know if I'll ever like it."

"It's not your problem, is it?" Draco nearly yelled. "_You _wanted to speak with me. I didn't want to speak with you. If you don't like Hermione, fine. But she's not going anywhere. Her and her _dirty _blood have been better to me than you ever were," Draco was breathing heavy from rage. "This just confirms that you are in no way fit to be a grandfather."

"Draco. You're being ridiculous and overreacting, I might add," Lucius said calmly.

Maybe he was, but Draco didn't care. He was over it, over his father. Yet, Draco waited for Lucius to continue, to offer an apology, or say why he didn't like Hermione. Throwing his hands up in defeat, Draco realized that Lucius was never going to say any of those things.

Getting up quickly, Draco saw Lucius cower slightly. His great, proud father had thought that he was going to hit him. And Draco wished he had.

"And this goes without saying, but I fucking love her," Draco shouted before hastily leaving the room. He left behind a dumbfounded Lucius still sitting there.

Draco hadn't realized until he landed on Hermione's doorstep, that he was still clutching the watch tightly in his hands.


	35. Commotion at St Mungo's

While taking inventory at the bookshop, Hermione wondered what Draco was doing. She had hadn't seen him since he had picked up Scorpius after the meeting with his father, which was three days ago.

Since their night together at her house, Hermione had decided to move back home. Draco seemed too preoccupied to put up much of a fight. So, she gathered the few things she had at Draco's and left. He had promised to owl her, but he hadn't yet. He hadn't said how the talk with his father had gone. He hadn't stopped to say much of anything. Hermione worried about him. But wanting to give him space, Hermione hoped he would come to her when he needed her.

Unsure what to feel or how to act, Hermione busied herself with work. The front door chimed and Ron quickly found her.

"You look awful," Hermione gasped. Ron's eyes were ringed with dark, blue circles and his clothes were ruffled. His hair stood on end and looked like he had just woken up.

Ron nodded unenthusiastically and leaned against a bookshelf. Groaning, he ran a hand down his face.

"I am properly fucked, Hermione," Ron said roughly. "I need your advice."

Quirking an eyebrow, Hermione looked at him cautiously. She nodded in acknowledgement and waited for him to continue.

"I kissed her," he mumbled so low, Hermione thought he heard him wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?" She leaned closer to him.

"Pansy," he spat, "I kissed her."

Hermione took a sharp intake of air, before saying, "What did she do?"

Ron's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Groaning, Hermione continued, "When I said not to be an arse, I didn't mean _snog_ her! Did she hit you again?"

Ron's face brightened even more and Hermione thought that he might have been having a stroke. Shaking his head slowly, he murmured. "She kissed me back."

Raising a hand to her mouth, Hermione gasped again. "You're not serious!" But Ron only nodded. "You didn't – you guys didn't – you know ?"

Wincing, Ron groaned, "No! No. But I did – kind of – sort of – asked her out."

Trying to stifle a laugh, Hermione said, "So you're going on a date with her?"

Ron nodded, "I was so drunk when I asked her! I need your help. I've been going mad! I don't know what to do."

"Well," Hermione smiled, "I think –"Hermione paused, placing a hand on her forehead. Suddenly she was extremely dizzy. As she tried to focus on Ron, everything around her started to spin. She gripped the shelf in hopes of steadying herself. A loud buzzing filled her ears, making it hard to hear anything.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron nearly shouted, concern etched on his face.

She tried to blink, but the edges of her eyesight blackened. She saw Ron reaching out to her right before everything went black.

::::

Draco turned to watch over in his hands for the umpteenth time. He knew that his father had changed, the watch was proof enough, but he hadn't changed _enough_. Lucius would need to respect Hermione before he would ever be allowed anywhere near Scorpius.

He had been avoiding her. He wasn't ready to tell Hermione what his father had said. Even though he knew she would handle it well, he didn't want to burden her with that. And he knew that if she asked, he would tell her. He didn't think he could lie to her, not anymore. He would have told her that the talk with his father had gone poorly because Lucius had insulted her.

But more than that, he was scared. He had told his father that he loved Hermione. Someone in the world now knew and it was extremely unnerving.

There was crackle and Harry shot though the fireplace. His eyes were wild, like his hair and his glasses were falling off his face. Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. Harry had never been in his house before and there wasn't a need for him to be now.

Breathing heavily, Harry shouted, "You need to get to St. Mungo's. Hermione fainted at the bookstore. They're running tests now." Harry reached up and pulled his hair anxiously, "I'll watch Scorpius. Bring him in later."

Draco's heart seemed to have stopped. Not moving, thoughts raced though his head. All thoughts of his father vanished instantly. It seemed like he was too shocked to move; his mind told him too, but he just couldn't. He stared at Harry in shock.

"Well!" Harry cried, "get going!"

Shaking his head, Draco jumped up and raced to the fireplace. Pushing past Harry, he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he muttered before disappearing into the flames.

The realization of what was happening seemed to hit Draco, just as his feet hit the hospital's floor. His heart started to race and his palms dampened. It felt like a bucket of ice had been thrown down his back.

He ran down hallways, almost at random. Healers tried to stop him, telling him to slow down, but he barely registered their words. It was as though he had tunnel vision. He could only focus on finding Hermione. Harry's statement had been so brief that Draco was trying to fill in the blanks. Had she been cursed, was that why she fainted? People didn't just faint for no reason. Lucius could have easily hexed her. He had proved to Draco that he was not fond for Hermione. What would he do if she was seriously injured? What would he tell Scorpius?

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted from the seating area to his right.

Skidding to a halt, Draco turned to face the Weasley. "What's going on? What happened?"

Ron looked like hell, worse than Harry had. He ran a hand down his face before answering, "I dunno. I was at the bookshop, she was fine and then she _wasn't_. And then she fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground, but I don't know. I brought her here, she was still unconscious. They haven't told me anything yet. Running some tests, they say," the words fell out of Ron's mouth anxiously and quickly.

"How long ago?" Draco asked, looking up the hallway for any sign of news.

Ron shrugged and flopped down on the hard chair, "I don't know. An hour, maybe. I flooed Harry first. Sorry, I just didn't think of you."

Draco nodded absently. A small, small part of him understood why Ron had contacted Harry first; they had been friends forever. But a larger part of his felt guilty. Maybe if he hadn't been ignoring her than she would have been with _him._ Maybe he would have been there with her, he could have helped her. Maybe he could have stopped his father from cursing her.

"We might be here a while, Malfoy. You might as well sit down," Ron said from behind his hands. He had his face in his hands, bent over slightly.

Shaking his head, Draco said, "I going to try to find something out."

Nodding weakly, Ron didn't even bother looking up at him.

::::

As it turned out, Healers were not welcoming of Draco's presence. Many stared at him in discontent, most glared and turned up their noses. He had been so use to Hermione and her friends' kindness that he had actually forgotten that people in the Wizarding world still hated him.

He had been unsuccessful in finding out any information. They insisted that he was not authorized to be told anything about Hermione Granger.

After shouting he was her 'fucking boyfriend,' at one of the healers, they had threatened to call security. Ron had to pull him away from the receptionist desk and tow him back to the sitting room.

It wasn't until Harry arrived with Scorpius that they were able to finally get some information. Graciously, the healers told Harry that Hermione was resting and would be able to see visitors soon. They stopped short of telling them exactly what had happened, insisting that she was stable.

"Harry fucking Potter!" Draco sneered at the healer, "Of course you'd tell him. Not her _boyfriend_ though."

Ron motioned Scorpius to the other side of the sitting room, away from Draco's cursing. He pulled out his a little silver rectangle and stated clicking it. The light beside him shot into the tiny rectangle and Scorpius gasped in awe. Clicking it again, the light went back on. Scorpius clapped his small hands together, clearly amused.

"Thanks," Harry muttered to the healer, steering Draco into a seat. "You need to calm down, mate. They're never going to let you in if you keep it up."

Flopping down in the plastic chair, Draco groaned. "I know. I know."

Harry took a seat in the chair next to him, "She's fine. They said she was fine." But Draco couldn't decide if Harry had been talking to him or to himself. Harry looked over at Ron, "Did she say anything before she passed out? What were you talking about?"

Ron nearly dropped the silver lighter. Looking extremely fluster, Ron stammered, "Nothing – I mean we were just talking. You know about – about elves." Flaming red, Ron turned to face the wall.

Harry's eyebrows pulled together and his lips formed a tight line. "You were talking about _elves_?" He asked skeptically.

Ron nodded, but didn't look over that them.

Sighing, Harry said, "Fine. If you don't want to tell us, just fine!"

"Okay, then!" Ron said loudly, "We were talking about – I was asking her advice about my…" Ron mumbled something else, but neither Harry nor Draco heard.

"What?" Harry asked, leaning closer.

Ron's ears turned crimson, "I was asking her what I should do for my _date_ with this girl."

Harry gaped at Ron, unsure what to say.

"You bloody shocked her! That's why she fainted," Draco cried.

Ron dropped his head into his hands and Harry chuckled loudly. "Ha! You have a date! With who?" Harry asked.

"No one! You don't know her," Ron said quickly, clicking the lighter on and off.

"What the hell is that?" Draco finally asked.

Ron who seemed to welcome the change of subject, help the lighter up. "It's Dumbledore's deluminator. He gave it to me in his…" Ron stopped short of saying will.

Draco had tense and turned away. Over the years, he had done a pretty good job of repressing any memory he had of that night. He tried to think of Dumbledore as little as possible, actually.

Luckily, a healer came into the sitting room saying that Hermione could now have visitors. Thankful for the distraction, Draco shot up from his seat. Picking up Scorpius, Draco followed Harry and Ron down the hall to Hermione's room.


	36. Wrong Readings

"Just tell me who it is, Ron," Hermione heard Harry say softly. It was the first thing she heard as she woke up. It took her a moment to remember what had happened.

She felt pressure on her hand and realized that someone was holding it. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes, but she was weak, so they fluttered back shut.

The hand in hers tightened and she wanted to squeeze it back. Only managing to lightly grip back, Hermione sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you, Harry." Ron groaned softly. "So just bugger off already!"

"Hermione?" She heard Draco asked softly beside her. "Hermione, are you awake? I think she's awake, guys," Draco said anxiously.

Slowing opening her eyes, she saw Draco sitting on a chair beside her bed. Ron and Harry were leaning against the wall on the other side of her. They seemed to have stopped bickering and were staring nervously at her. Scorpius wiggled on Draco's lap, trying to climb up on the bed.

Draco kept him back, trying to keep the boy on his lap. Big tears started to form in Scorpius' eyes.

"It's okay," Hermione said softly, "He can come up."

Reluctantly, Draco let go of his son. Scorpius quickly scrambled up next to Hermione. Placing a hand on the boy's back, she pulled him closer to her.

"How are you feeling, 'Mione?" Ron asked, his voice surprisingly small.

Hermione tried to smile, but it was weak, "I'm fine. I think. Did they say why I fainted?"

Ron and Harry shook their heads. Harry said, "They were waiting for you wake up."

"Won't bloody tell me anything," Draco grumbled beside her.

"That's because you were causing a _right_ scene," Ron snickered.

Hermione looked over at Draco. She knew the shock showed on her face because Draco ducked his head in shame and mumbled something about being nervous. He was always so calm and collected; Hermione had a hard time believing that he threw a fit.

A plump woman with grey hair came bustling in. She was caring a bottle of potion. "Ah, Ms. Granger, you're awake. You gave your friends quite a scare."

Hermione hear Draco mumble, 'boyfriend' under his breath. Squeezing his hand, she tried to calm him.

"Do you know why I fainted?" Hermione asked politely. "And when I can go home?"

"Oh, I'll just have you drink this prenatal potion and then you'll be able to go home," the healer continued talking, unaware of the shock that filled the room. "You should really monitor what you eat better. Low blood sugar was the cause of your fainting. Not to worry, it's common during pregnancy."

Ron, Harry and Draco were too shocked to even move, let alone say anything. Scorpius, much like the healer, was blissfully unaware of the tension in the room. He tugged on Hermione's hair, smiling as it sprung back up into a curl.

Hermione laughed, "You guys are taking a piss, right?" She turned to Draco and then to Harry and Ron. "It's not very funny."

The healer placed the bottle on the table next to Hermione's bed. "You'll need to drink that before you leave," she smiled.

"But I'm not pregnant!" Hermione almost shrieked. "I took a test. It was negative."

The healer looked uncomfortably from Ron, to Harry, to Draco. She gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew! Your thirteen weeks pregnant."

Hermione looked over at Draco who looked like he was about to throw up. His face was paper white and the grip he had on her hand tightened to the point of almost pain.

Shaking her hand from his, Hermione placed her hands over her face. She started crying. Crying hard. Her shoulders heaved and she couldn't catch her breath. She wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears.

She felt Scorpius roughly pat her head and she thought back to when Draco had been cursed outside her shop. Scorpius had done a similar gesture to his father, trying to cheer him up.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up to see Ron, looking very uncomfortable, but concerned.

"I'll just let you be," the healer said awkwardly, before slipping out of the room.

Sobs filled the room. Harry, Ron and Draco all shifted silently, unsure what to say. Hermione was happy, of course, in a way. She had been upset when she thought that she wasn't pregnant. Now that she was actually pregnant, she was terrified.

After a long moment, Hermione tried to calm herself. "Thank – thank you, Ron, for bringing me in," Hermione breathed. "I don't know what I would have done, had you not been there." She felt Draco stiffen beside her. Ron gripped her shoulder tighter and swooped down to kiss her forehead.

"It's going to be okay, 'Mione," Ron tried to smile reassuringly. "We'll help. Like we did with Teddy, everything's going to be alright."

She smiled gratefully up at Ron. However, she had been waiting for Draco to say something, but he hadn't yet. He had his hand in his hands. Tuffs of hair stuck out from between his fingers.

"How did this happen, Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco snorted, pulling his head from his hands. "How do you think, _Potter_," Draco snapped sarcastically.

"I was meaning, Malfoy," Harry said carefully, "You said you did a test and it was negative."

Hermione nodded. "Ginny preformed a spell, it was negative. Well, we _thought _it was negative."

After a moment, Harry groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "Ginny's pregnant. The spell must have attached to her instead."

"Can that even happen?" Ron asked, turning to face Harry, his eyebrows screwed up in confusion.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said rubbing his scar, "Let me think," he added sarcastically. "Yeah, I think it's been known to happen."

"Harry's right," Hermione said regretfully, "We never checked Ginny's stomach. How could I have been so _stupid_!"

"It's a good thing you _wouldn't_ have a drink with me than," Ron joked.

Hermione quickly thought back to that night at the bar and guilt flooded though her. "Oh, no! Your date, Ron. I've made you miss your date," Hermione said, on the verge of tears again.

Ron chuckled, "I know! Your brilliant. Thank you!"

"But Pansy it going to be so upset!" Hermione cried.

Ron groaned and Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Pansy! You were going on a date with _Pansy_? I can't believe that _isn't_ the most shocking thing I've heard today."

"Oh, come off it, Harry," Ron muttered.

Draco still hadn't said anything. Hermione had been sure he would have made a comment about Pansy and Ron, but he didn't.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, "Do you guys mind give Draco and I some privacy? How about you take Scorpius to get a sandwich or something?"

Ron reached over and picked Scorpius up, who giggled loudly. "Bye, 'Mione," the small boy said, "Feel better."

Hermione smiled and waved at Scorpius as they left the room.

Playing with the bed sheet, Hermione took a deep breath. "Please say something," Hermione whispered.

"I was so _fucking_ scared, Hermione," Draco said roughly. "I thought that my father had cursed you or something," he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione choked, "I know you don't want this child."

Draco took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "It's not that I _don't_ want it. I'm not sure what you want me to say. Yes, I was relieved when you said you weren't pregnant. And I can't say that I'm ecstatic about it now because I'm not. But given the alternative, I'm glad that you're pregnant."

And just as quickly as before, Hermione was crying again. He reached over and kissed her on the head. So, Draco wasn't happy about having this child, Hermione understood that. He already had a child and a failed marriage. Not to mention, their relationship was still new. If they didn't work out, Draco would have two children with two different women.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck," Hermione sniffled, pulling the blanket up to wipe her tears.

Draco shook his head dismissively, "No. You've had a stressful day and your hormones are probably going mental."

"What are we going to do, Draco?" Hermione whispered.

Again, he shook his head, "Like Weasley said, I guess. We'll all help you."

"You too?" Hermione asked, looking up at him wide-eyed. Her heart swelled with hope.

"Of course," Draco laughed lightly. "It is my fault, after all. I want to be as involved as possible. Astoria didn't want me near her when she was pregnant; which means I missed out on a lot and I wish I could have been more involved. "

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Draco." She was extremely happy that he wanted to help her. She was even happier that he was taking it all so well. "You never told me how your talk with your father went."

Draco sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not so well. But it could have gone worse, I suppose. Don't worry about it now, Hermione."

Hermione offered him a small smile. "Is that why you were ignoring me?"

Draco couldn't hold back a laugh. Nodding, he said, "I didn't want to stress you with it."

"So instead you have me stress out about why you were ignoring me?" Hermione eyed him. She motioned to the room, "Brilliant move. It worked out so well."

Laughing lightly, Draco said sincerely, "I promise I won't do it again."

"You better not," Hermione huffed.

Draco moved so he was lying down beside Hermione. She snuggled into his chest, taking comfort in his smell and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to go home," Hermione whined.

Draco reached over to get the potion. He handed it to her saying, "You need to drink this, first. Scorpius and I will stay at your house tonight. Don't arguing with me, Hermione. I just want to make sure your fine. I'm sure the healers will agree." Hermione held back the protests that echoed in her head. "So, was Ron's date really Pansy?"

Hermione could feel Draco smiling. "Yes. He was very nervous about it, so don't take the mickey out of him."

"Merlin, you were right. There was something going on between them," Draco laughed. He nodded to the bottle, and added, "Drink it so we can go home."


	37. Baking Cookies

Stirring the cookie batter aggressively, Hermione had a sudden urge to eat it raw. Perhaps it was a placebo effect, but after being told that she was pregnant, she was starting to recognize all the sighs. Like the carvings for food and how her pants were tighter.

Draco had brought her home two days ago, but he and Scorpius had yet to leave. Not that Hermione minded, she enjoyed having them there, it was less lonely.

When they had landed in her home after leaving the hospital, Hermione was welcomed by a tearstained Ginny.

"I'm so sorry," she had cried, throwing her arms around Hermione. "I should have thought about the spell attracting to me!"

Hermione had reassured her, saying that no one could have known. Ginny hadn't stayed long, only long enough to apologize profusely. Hermione had received an owl that morning with a letter from Ginny apologizing yet again.

That afternoon, however, Mrs. Malfoy was coming over for tea; which was why Hermione was baking cookies. Hermione had decided to take Draco's mother up on her offer for afternoon tea. She and Draco had decided that it would be best to tell Narcissa now, rather than waiting a few months. Hermione would sure be showing by then.

"Are they ready?" Scorpius asked excitedly, gripping the edge of the counter, trying to look up into the bowl.

"No," Hermione smiled, "it's going to be awhile still, Scorp."

The small blond pouted and slumped against the counter. "Okay," he sighed.

Just as Scorpius was walking heavily out of the kitchen, Draco came bustling in.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, looking at the door where Scorpius had just exited.

"Oh," Hermione said, plopping a ball of cookie dough into her mouth, "He's upset the cookies weren't ready."

Draco turned up his nose at her while she spoke with her mouth full. "Ever the lady, Granger," he joked. He moved to kiss the side of the head. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione nodded. "How is she going to take it?"

Chuckling, Draco said, "She's going to be trilled. Mother's been nagging me to have another child since Scorpius was _born_."

"And when are we going to tell Scorpius?" Hermione whispered. "How do we explain that he's going to be getting a sibling, which I will be the mother of, but I'm not _his _mum?"

Draco's brow furrowed, "I think we should have a serious talk about that, Hermione. Discuss what happens now. Do we move in together? Do we get married?"

"I hope this isn't your proposing now," Hermione said, turning back to her cookies, "it's not very romantic."

"I'm being serious," Draco groaned. "What do we do?"

Shrugging, Hermione answered, "I don't know. No offence, but I don't want to marry you."

"Not now or not ever?" Draco asked quietly and Hermione looked up, surprised to see hurt showing on his face.

Reaching up to cup his cheek, Hermione smiled softly at him. "Not now."

Shifting his face, Draco caught her hand can kissed the inside of her wrist. "Okay," He sighed, "Once the baby's born, do we move in together or what?"

Hermione looked at Draco sincerely, "I don't want to sell my house, Draco." She turned to place the cookies on to the baking tin. "Why don't we wait, see how things go? Not everything needs to be decided now."

Draco sighed one more time. He ran his hand through his hair, which told Hermione he was anxious about something.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, taking his hand.

"Scorpius," Draco answered softly. "I just – I wish you _were_ Scorpius' mother. I wish _this _wasn't happening so soon. That way were could have been a proper family. You know – living together, Scorpius having a stable home."

Tears pooled in Hermione's eyes. She had always been emotional, but with the added hormones, it seemed that she was crying all the time. She tried to blink the tears away, but failed.

"I already love this baby. Is that even possible? I've only known about it for two days. But it's _my_ child and I love it. And I love Scorpius equally. I now know how Harry feels with Teddy. I'm sure people say that he doesn't love Teddy the same as he does James. Harry _insisted_ that he did and I now understand that. I know what it's like to love a child that isn't your own like it is your own," Hermione sobbed even louder and she wasn't sure if Draco actually understood what she was saying because of it. "I'm never going to leave him. I've told you that. I want to be there when he goes to Hogwarts. I want to be there for his first Quidditch match. I want to be there when he graduates and gets married -"

"Shh, it's okay," Draco said uncomfortably, cutting off her rant. "I get it."

Hermione took a deep shaky breath. Turning back to her cookies, she felt her face blush with embarrassment because of her outburst.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. "These hormones are making me go mad."

"I think you should move in with me," Draco said firmly. "My house is bigger. It will have more room for the baby and Scorpius."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "I'll think about it, Draco."

After a long quiet moment, Hermione felt Draco's hand on her waist. Gently, he pulled her around she was facing him. He was so close to her, Hermione had to tilt her head back to look at him.

"I know you love him," he said softly. "I never meant you didn't. I just don't want him getting attached to someone who can leave him, he doesn't need that. Let me finish, Hermione. I know won't leave him, but you could leave me. I mean – what do I have to offer you?"

"Merlin, Astoria did a number on you," Hermione whispered. "I don't know what more I can do to make you see that I'm here for you too, not just for Scorpius. Not just for this baby. I want you!"

"You can do better," Draco mumbled; he placed a hand beside her ear.

"I doubt it," Hermione smiled. "Can we please stop having this conversation over and over again? It's wearing on my nerves."

Draco nodded and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "Okay," he said, but Hermione could tell that he wasn't satisfied. She waited for him to say something else, but he didn't

::::

Narcissa sipped her tea. "This is wonderful. I'm so glad you invited me over, Hermione. Draco told me that you were at St. Mungo's. I hope everything's fine," Narcissa said with genuine concern.

Scorpius was in Hermione's spare room, which had become his. Hermione had given him plate of cookies and he had insisted sharing them with his stuffed dragon.

"I'm much better, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for your concern," Hermione blushed lightly.

Beside Hermione, Draco cleared his throat. "We actually what to discuss something with you, mother."

Draco looked over at Hermione. For the first time that day, Draco looked nervous. On the inside, Hermione was terrified. Her hands shook. Draco must have noticed because he reached over and took her hand in his.

Narcissa sat patiently, waiting for Draco to start.

Draco took a deep breath and started, "Hermione went to St. Mungo's because she fainted."

Narcissa took a sharp breath of air before saying, "Oh, that's awful."

"Mother," Draco said very seriously, "Hermione and I are going to have a baby."


	38. Officially Official

Draco waited anxiously for his mother to respond. She primly placed her tea back on its sauce and ran a hand over her lap, her face giving nothing away.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to say something, Narcissa opened hers.

"I'm disappointed in you, Draco," she said softly, but there was a firmness in her voice. "I raised you to be smarter than that. A Malfoy baby out of wedlock, what will people think?"

Draco snorted. She couldn't have been being serious. "I think there have been worse things associated with the Malfoy name," Draco sneered.

Hermione's hand in Draco's tightened, as though trying to keep him calm.

"Draco," Narcissa scolded, "What are you plans? I expect you to do the honorable thing and marry Hermione."

Hermione seemed to choke on nothing. "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't think marrying Draco would be the best solution. We plan on moving in together, raising the baby as a family, but marriage is far too soon."

Draco's stomach fluttered. Did this mean that Hermione was agreeing to move in with him? If so, he was ecstatic. His happiness was quickly forgotten, however, when his mother spoke again.

"So is having a baby together," Narcissa said shortly.

"I thought that you would be happy, mother," Draco started, "You were always asking me to have another child."

"I wanted you to have a _family_, Draco," Narcissa cried. "I wanted Scorpius to have a mother figure in his life."

Draco could feel resentment rising up in him. "We _are_ going to be a family," Draco said stubbornly, "Hermione is the best mother I could have picked for Scorpius. She loves him and more importantly, he loves her back. And _I _love her."

Beside him, Hermione stiffened and took a sharp breath. He looked over to see her staring wide-eyed at him.

"You do?" she said in a small voice, gripping his hand impossibly tight.

"Of course," Draco answered and he took her hand and kissed it. Narcissa's presence was momentarily forgotten.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears yet again. "I love you too," she breathed.

Their timing could have been better, could have been more romantic and could have not been in front of his mother, but Draco didn't care. Every inch of Draco's body felt like it was on fire. His heart seemed to have exploded in his chest. He smiled at her and placed his hands on either side of her face. His thumbs whipped away the tears as they fell down her cheeks.

"I thought I had been pretty obvious about it," Draco laughed. "You've turned me into a right sap."

Narcissa cleared her throat and Draco was snapped back to reality. He looked over at his mother who was dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

"I didn't think you two were _that_ serious," His mother said. "I'm so glad that you've finally found someone you deserve and are happy with."

Draco stared at his mother in shock. His head was spinning from her sudden change of mind.

"Thank you, mother," Draco said cautiously.

"I won't tell you father about this," Narcissa continued. "I'm not sure how he would respond."

"Please don't," Draco groaned. "Our conversation didn't go that well."

"I heard," Narcissa said tightlipped.

"So, are you still angry with me?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't angry with you, Draco," Narcissa answered softly, "I was _concerned_." Narcissa's smiled a little, and then said. "I'm going to have another grandchild! Oh, another baby. How wonderful." She looked dreamily at Draco and Hermione.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said timidly. "I know you have your _doubts_, but I would never leave Draco or Scorpius like Astoria did. And I don't scare easy, so I can't imagine a situation where Draco and I couldn't work things out."

Draco nodded in agreement. While Draco thought his mother was going to take the news better, but she could have taken it a lot worse.

"Oh, I can see that, dear," Narcissa smiled. "I am happy for you, truly. I, actually, have some news of my own," Narcissa said and Draco raised his eyebrow in question. "Andromeda, my sister, has agreed to meet with me."

Draco's brow pulled together in confusion. He had no idea that his mother wanted to reconnect with her sister. She had never mentioned it to him before. He looked over at Hermione and to his surprise she was smiling, not looking shocked at all.

"I'm so pleased!" Hermione cried. "You must be very excited."

"I'm quite nervous, to be honest," Narcissa breathed. "It's been a very long time since we last spoke. I heard that he husband had died during the war, also, so I'm concerned that she will not be welcoming of the 'other side,' so to speak."

"Well, she agreed to speak with you, that's a step, isn't it?" Hermione said encouragingly. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Draco was gob smacked. He wasn't sure how to respond to the situation mostly because he didn't know much about his aunt. His mother had never mentioned anything about Andromeda. Sure, he knew about her, but that was about it. But he was happy that his mother was finding a way to reconnect with her sister. She needed to interact with someone other than his father.

Draco smiled at his mother and said honestly, "I glad for you, mother."

::::

Hermione groaned as she sat on the side of her bed. "Merlin, I'm tired," she said.

Draco finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off.

They had just put Scorpius to sleep, which had been more difficult than usual to do. He insisted on having three stories read to him, as oppose to his usually one. Draco suspected that it was due to the outrageous amount of cookies he had eaten that day. Tomorrow, they had decided, they would sit him down and tell him about the baby.

Slowly, he made his way over to Hermione, who had her eyes closed. He placed his hands on the bed beside her hips; his face was inches away from hers. Leaning in, he placed small kisses on the side of her neck.

"You were brilliant today, just brilliant," he whispered against her neck and he felt a shiver go through her.

Hermione giggled, "I didn't do anything special, Draco."

"Nevertheless," he said cheekily, as pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes. "Fucking _brilliant_."

Hermione pulled him down for a searing kiss. Gently, he pulled off her cardigan. She bit his lip tenderly and it shot straight to his groin. Pushing her down roughly, Draco jumped back.

"Shit," he gasped, "I forgot. I'm so sorry."

Flushed, Hermione sat up on her elbows, "What are you _talking_ about?"

"You're pregnant," Draco rasped, "I shouldn't be _rough_ with you."

Flopping back on the bed, Hermione laughed loudly. "You're not going to hurt the baby. I'm not some sort of – I don't know – soap bubble that's going to _pop._" She continued to laugh.

Draco growled and leapt towards her, "Well, in that case…"

Hermione gasped in shock as his lips crashed onto hers. She groaned into his mouth.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Draco said against her skin, as he peppered her face with kisses. "Astoria never let me near her."

"She was a fucking moron," Hermione groaned. Draco shot back in shock.

"Did Hermione Granger just use a curse word?" He chuckled, "My ears are ringing!"

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled. "My hormones are going mental. I _need_ you."

"You can't blame everything on the hormones, love," Draco said, pulling off her shirt. Their chests were pressed together, skin on skin. Draco couldn't stop his hips from thrusting forward into hers.

Quickly, he stripped them of their clothing. He pushed her up on the bed, so her head rested on the pillows. Running his hands over every inch of her he could reach, he lingered on her stomach. He noticed the bump was small, so small that if he didn't know she was pregnant, he wouldn't have even noticed it.

He placed his lips to the skin just under the navel and he heard Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Looking up, Draco saw that Hermione's face was flushed.

"Please," she moaned and he reached down to cup her sex.

She was wet, so wet and warm. Groaning, he couldn't hold back any longer. He placed a gentle kiss to the outer lips before kissing his way back up her torso.

He gripped his cock and pushed into her. He was finding it hard to think properly as her walls clamped down on him. Hermione groaned, as he asked, "This okay? Are you okay?"

She moaned deeply and pulled his face down for a deep kiss. Taking that as a sign, Draco started moving inside her. His head dropped down, so it was resting against her collarbone. Her nails ran up his back, but he barely noticed.

"Draco," she moaned and he thought that he could come from the sound of her voice alone. It was rough and deep and it was moaning _his_ name.

She climaxed soon after. It was the tipping point as she clamped down on him. He followed her , breathing harshly against her neck.

"Merlin, I fucking love you," he whispered harshly.


	39. Ice Cream

Scorpius swung his legs back and forth in his chair. Looking anxiously at Draco, Hermione was surprised to see him calm and relaxed. She wrung her hands together as the boy picked up another crayon and continued to draw a tree.

"Daddy, I have a cookie?" Scorpius said, looking up at his father.

"Oh, no," Draco laughed lightly, "You were up all night last night. No way."

Scorpius pouted and turned back to his picture. "If this is very good, I can have a cookie?" He bargained, pointing to the paper.

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione piped in, "How about we go out for ice cream, instead." Draco scowled, but his son nodded excitedly. Turning to Draco, Hermione reasoned, "I've been having a really bad carving for ice cream."

Draco's expression softened and he sighed. He took a seat beside Scorpius and across from Hermione.

Eyeing him wearily, Hermione pleaded with him to start.

Taking a deep breath, Draco leaned forward in his chair, closer to Scorpius. "Buddy," Draco said softly, "We want to tell you something." Scorpius nodded, but continued to colour. "Can you – can you listen to me for a moment. You can get back to drawing right after."

"Can't, daddy," Scorpius said, colouring vigorously. "If it's good, we go for ice cream."

"Oh, no, sweetie," Hermione cooed, "We're going for ice cream no matter what."

Scorpius, sighing, placed the crayon on the table and turned to look at his father. "Okay," he said, giving Draco the floor.

"Okay," Draco echoed. "Remember when you asked if me and Hermione were like Ginny Potter and Harry Potter," Draco paused and Scorpius nodded. "Well, Hermione and I are going to be a little more like Ginny and Harry."

Scorpius' face twisted in confusion and he looked over at Hermione, who sighed in frustration. Scorpius was a little boy. He wasn't going to be able to decode Draco's cryptic explanation.

"'Mione, you going to be my mummy?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"If you want me to be," Hermione smiled sweetly at Scorpius. "But it's more than that. You know Teddy and James are brothers and Ginny's going to have another baby, so they're going to have another brother."

Scorpius shrugged, clearly not care whether or not Ginny was pregnant.

"Well, I'm like Ginny," Hermione said softly, "You're going to have a brother or sister."

Scorpius' nose curled up, "But I don't want one."

Hermione's heart sunk. She looked over at Draco who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Buddy," he said gently, "This isn't something that we can just _take_ back. Hermione is going to live with us from now on. And you're going to have a very important job. You'll going to need to be a good big brother to the baby."

"Fine," Scorpius sighed. Hermione felt more at ease, but she could tell that Scorpius still wasn't satisfied.

"The baby isn't going to change anything, Scorp," Draco stressed. "I'm not going to love you any less when the baby comes. We're going to stay the same, it's just going to be _better._"

Scorpius, however, seemed to be done with the conversation. He picked up the crayon and returned to colouring.

Hermione watched Draco. He looked over at her and shrugged, as though to say, 'what are you going to do? He's three.'

::::

Hermione saw Draco wince as Scorpius ordered a banana split, with extra chocolate sauce.

"He's never going to eat that all," Draco grumbled. "And he'll be on a sugar high for the rest of the week."

"Hush," Hermione whispered. "He just got big news. He's probably still confused about it."

Draco shook his head softly. "You're going to spoil them."

Hermione frowned at him, "Says the father that built his son a fully furnished flat in a tree."

Smirking, Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione's cheek. "One of us has to be the disciplinarian – and I don't want it to be me."

Hermione laughed lightly and smacked him playfully on the chest. She from behind Scorpius, Hermione ordered her ice cream and then turned to Draco.

He shook his head and said, "I'll be finishing off most of Scorpius', anyways."

People in the shop openly stared at them as they took their seats. Hermione frowned and wondered how long their relationship would continue shock people. Whispers started to fill the room and Hermione felt a blush forming on her face.

"Is that Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy?" "What is _she _doing with him?" "Don't they hate each other?" "That's his son, isn't it?" "I heard that he's blackmailing her. That's why she's with him."

"How do you do it?" Hermione whispered to Draco. He was never bothered by the stares or voices. All Hermione wanted to do was to turn around at yell at all of them.

Shrugging, Draco picked up a spoon and took scoop of Scorpius' split. "You get use to it, I suppose. They've been doing the whole of my life." A sly grin formed on Draco face and he looked up at Hermione, "I do believe that in Hogwarts, you and your friends were often the ones whispering."

Her face grew hotter and Hermione dropped her gaze from his. "Oh, quiet. We were children." Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for that, by the way."

Shaking his head, Draco replied, "I'm sorry too."

Her heart fluttered as he gave her the sweetest smile. Seeming a little embarrassed, Draco looked away from Hermione and busied himself with wiping off Scorpius' sticky face.

Scorpius squirmed and tried to move away from his father. "Daddy," he whined.

"Draco," shouted from the doorway. Hermione looked around to see Blaise Zabini and his wife striding towards them.

"Uncle Blaise!" Scorpius shouted back enthusiastically.

"Scorpius," Draco scolded, "quiet down."

The boy, however, paid every little attention to his father. Practically standing in his chair, Scorpius wiggled around excitedly.

"Hey, buddy!" Blaise said, patting Scorpius' head. "Giving your father trouble for me?"

Scorpius smiled devilishly and looked towards Draco. Shifting awkwardly in her seat, Hermione pulled at her shirt. She knew that she was being paranoid. No one could actually see a bump. The gesture still did not go unnoticed by Draco, who was giving her an odd expression.

"Blaise," Draco said, pulling his attention away from Hermione. "How are things?"

"Oh, you know. I can't complain," Blaise answered. His wife was standing quietly beside him and Hermione wondered how Blaise could go from someone like Pansy to someone who seemed so docile.

Blaise's wife, however, smiled politely down at Hermione, breaking her from the thoughts. Hermione smiled back, but quickly returned to her ice cream.

"I heard your father got out, mate," Blaise continued softly. "Tough break."

Draco nodded, "Don't I know it."

"I haven't seen you a lot lately. I had to read about it in the Prophet," Blaise said.

"Sorry, mate," Draco sighed and snuck a quick peek at Hermione. "I've been busy."

Blaise winked at Draco, "Oh, I've read about that too."

Hermione saw Draco frown slightly. "Don't believe everything you read, Blaise."

Laughing loudly, Blaise threw his head back. "You mean you haven't been using the Imperius curse on, Granger here?" Blaise joked, but Draco didn't laugh. "Maybe I wouldn't have to read the Prophet if my best friend would owl me ever now and again."

Hermione looked over at Draco and noted that he looked tired. He ran a hand over his face, but didn't offer to say anything.

"It's been my fault, Blaise," Hermione said quickly. "I've been keeping him all to myself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw his eyes snap too her.

Blaise chuckled and looked over at his wife. "I've been there," Blaise grinned at Draco and continued, "Very well. But we will have to have drinks sometime, just like the old days."

Draco smiled tightly at Blaise, who was leading his wife over to the counter. Sensing Draco's discomfort, Hermione reached over and took Draco's hand. He smiled weakly at her and then turned back to Scorpius, who's face was covered in ice cream, yet again.


	40. Taking a Break

Draco watched Hermione, from across room, tap the quill against the sheet of paper. He was not envious of her, not in the least. After all, how do you tell your parents in a letter that you're pregnant? Especially when they don't even know you're seeing someone?

Sighing loudly, Hermione threw the quill down. "What do I do?" She cried. "_Hey, Mum and Dad, remember that boy who use to torment me in school? Well, I'm pregnant with his child. Oh, yeah, he also has a child, whom I love. Take care._"

Draco let her finish her sarcastic rant before he got up and went over to her. With a flick of his want, the victrola in the corner of his office turned on and music filled the room.

Hermione scowled at his outstretched hand and said, "I have to write this, Draco. I don't have time to play around."

"Why not?" Draco smiled, unfazed by her mood swing. Hermione had been up and down all week. One minute she was fine, the next she was crying, then she was yelling at him. Most of the time, he would try not to laugh or smile, it seemed to upset her more, but he found it so damn endearing. He wondered if Astoria had mood swings when she was pregnant. If she did, it went unnoticed by Draco.

"You've been trying to write it for the nearly two hours. Just dance with me?" He continued, not taking back his hand.

Groaning, Hermione placed her small hand in his. "You're in a silly mood," she grumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Draco chuckled. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Bringing his face closer to Hermione's, he began to move in small, slow circles.

He felt her relax into his arms. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, so he could see her face clearly. He noticed the cluster of tiny freckles on her nose and how incredibly dark her eyes were.

They moved together slowly, to the music. It was odd, in a way. Draco didn't feel like he needed to say anything. There wasn't an awkward silence. It was like their presence together was enough. Sighing contently, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

Their quiet moment, however, was short lived.

"I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me!" Pansy shrieked from the doorway, making Draco and Hermione jump. "I had to find out from _Ron_! That smug bastard. _Well, Hermione's pregnant of course,_" Pansy mimicked Ron's gruff voice.

"Its Ron now, is it? What happened to _Weasley_?" Draco grinned and pulled away from Hermione.

Pansy's mouth snapped shut and her face flushed. She shook her head, her hair flying out around her. "Oh, no you don't. You're not getting out of it that easy."

Draco could see Hermione smiling from behind her hand, which was over her mouth. She looked at him though the corner of her eye.

"We were planning on tell you," Draco sighed. "We've just been busy."

"Too busy to take five minutes out of your time to owl me," Pansy said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I honestly was going to tell you," Draco said genuinely. "We went out for ice cream earlier this week and I had planned on owling you afterwards. But then we ran into Blaise and Gwen and I just forgot."

Pansy's looked taken a back. "You what? You told _Blaise_!" Pansy shrieked. Her face was growing flushed with rage.

"No!" Draco said bewildered. "No! I promise you we didn't tell Blaise anything! We had just told Scorp and I could have sworn he was going to blurt something out."

Hermione eyed him. "Was that why you were so cold with him? I was going to ask, but…" She trailed off, looking at him almost anxiously.

"Well, yeah," Draco answered quietly. "I mean _that_ and the fact that I still haven't completely forgiven him for what he did to Pansy."

Groaning, Pansy ran a hand over her forehead. "I told you not to worry about that. What happened between Blaise and I should not affect your friendship with him."

Draco threw his arms out to the side. "Well it does bother me," Draco groaned. "Fine. Fine, I'll take him up on his offer for drinks."

"That would be a start," Pansy breathed. "What he did was shit, but he does value his friendship with you. What you guys did was shit too. No one telling me about the baby, that is."

"We _are_ sorry," Hermione said softly. A small smiled formed on Hermione's face. "So, Ron did end up taking you out after all? How did it go? He was very nervous."

"Fine," Pansy huffed and flopped down on the sofa. "I mean I was right pissed when he didn't show up. He kept owling me to apologize, for about five days, but I wouldn't respond to them. So, he Apparited to my house. I almost hexed him, missed though," Pansy said disappointedly. "He said that he missed our date because he took you to St. Mungo's. When I asked why, he said, 'Well, she's pregnant of course.'" Pansy huffed out, blushing slightly.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how he felt about Pansy and Ron. Sure, he didn't hate Ron any more, but he thought at Pansy deserved someone _better_. Pansy deserved the world, she had stuck by him after all. Though all the shit he had done and put her though, Pansy was the only person who stayed by his side. Prehaps, though, no one would ever be good enough for Pansy.

"Is he always – you know – that obtuse?" Pansy asked apprehensively, as though she was afraid of the answer.

Chuckling, Draco looked over to see Hermione's eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" she said.

Groaning, Pansy continued, "Well, we went out for supper last night and it was _nice._ And he took me home. I asked him to come in to have a drink –" Pansy stopped and eyed Draco wearily. "You know what – never mind."

"No, go on," Hermione tried to encourage. Draco nodded in agreement.

Pansy shrugged, "Draco, you probably don't want to hear this."

"Oh, just spit it out. I don't care," he urged.

"Fine. Well, I asked if he wanted to come in for drinks. He said, 'why would we need drinks, we just had some at supper?' So, I said, 'we don't have to drink, we can do something else.' You know," Pansy blushed deeply and beside Draco, Hermione stifled back a giggle.

"You know what, you're right. I don't want to hear this," Draco moaned, realizing what Pansy had meant.

"Oh, just hush, Draco," Hermione scolded lightly.

"Well, that's it really," Pansy shrugged. "I basically offered myself to him and he turned it down. Maybe he doesn't really like me. I mean – I can't stand him a lot of the time, but I thought that our date went really well."

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't discount his feelings quite yet, Pansy. It took him two years and us almost _dying_ just for him to kiss me – actually I kissed him," Draco sneered slightly at Hermione. It was awkward enough to hear about her past relationship, let alone one with Weasley. "What I'm trying to say is," Hermione continued, "unless you come right out and say what you're thinking, don't expect Ron to understand the signals. He's bloody clueless when it comes to women."

Pansy nodded looking more relieved. "Okay," she said. "Okay. But I'm not going to _spell_ everything out for him!"

"You shouldn't have too!" Draco said suddenly, unable to hold back his comments any longer.

Hermione gave him a doubtful look. "It's just how Ron is. He's a great friend and _knows _how to be a friend. He's just not very good at reading women. I'm sure, if you choose to continue with Ron, he will learn. Just be easy on him, he gets worse when he's stress out."

"Fine," Pansy said, getting up from the sofa. "I'll give him one more chance. How about we double date? Could be fun?"

Draco groaned in dread, but Hermione smiled broadly, "That sounds wonderful."


	41. Trouble at the Bookshop

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Draco asked, his face showed only concern.

"Honestly, Draco. I think that I can manage work. You need to stop being so paranoid about everything!" Hermione said exasperatedly. They had been having the same conversation all week. Hermione had reluctantly agreed to take a few days off work, but she needed to get back. Luckily Luna had been available to cover for her.

Draco had expressed his weariness of her going back to work. He worried about her fainting again and having no one around to help her. She had insisted that she was now taking better care of herself and that there was little possibility that she would faint again. While Hermione appreciated the concern, constantly arguing with him over work was getting tiring.

Today, however, she would also be watching Scorpius, while Draco attended to business in Diagon Alley.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll be back for Scorpius soon," he said and leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"We'll be _fine_, Draco," Hermione stressed. "If anything goes wrong, I'll send you a patronus."

Draco only nodded and after patting Scorpius affectionately on the shoulder, he turned to leave.

"Oh, you will remember that we have that date with Ron and Pansy tonight?" Hermione shouted. Draco nodded again and then wearily walked out the shop.

Looking down at Scorpius, Hermione noticed that he was looking back up at her.

"So, Scorp, what do you want to do? I have to work, but I could get you some books to read?" Hermione asked softly.

Scorpius shrugged. He had been unusually quiet since they told him the baby. It concern Hermione greatly. She had asked Draco about it, but he didn't seem too concerned.

"Are you okay, Scorp?" Hermione asked quietly. "You can tell me _anything_, you know."

The boy looked down at his feet and Hermione saw his shoulders start to shake. Dropping down on her knees, Hermione turned Scorpius around to see that he was crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hermione's heart broke for the boy. She had no idea why he was crying.

Sniffling, Scorpius wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I don't want a brother or sister," he mumbled quietly.

Hermione's stomach plummeted. Inwardly, she cringed. She did not know what to tell the crying boy. He was going to be getting a sibling whether he welcomed the idea or not. Feeling sorrier for the boy, than she had ever felt for anyone else, Hermione tried to catch his eye.

"Why not, Scorp?" Hermione asked softly, but as she did her voice broke.

Big, fat tears rolled down Scorpius' face and his bottom lip jutted out. "I like just daddy. Only daddy."

It took a moment for Hermione to understand what Scorpius had meant. Then she realized that Scorpius wanted his old family back, the one that only included Draco. It sent needles through her heart and she couldn't hold back the tears.

She knew that Scorpius was spoiled, but he had never acted spoiled. Yes, this new baby was going to be a big adjustment for Scorpius, bigger than Hermione could have imagined. It has been only him and Draco his whole life. Hermione had been silly to think that the boy would go unaffected.

"Oh, Scorpius," Hermione cried softly. What was she to tell the boy? Taking a deep breath, Hermione tired to organize her thoughts. "It will always be you and your daddy. Nothing will _ever _change. You guys are special and you will always have each other. I wish we could have asked you first, but things don't always happen how we want them too." Hermione tried to smile, as she reached up to whip Scorpius' tears away. "Don't worry about any of this. I promise you, no one will forget about you."

Seeming relatively satisfied with Hermione's answer, Scorpius stopped crying, he open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the bookshop door chiming. Hermione frowned because, despite Draco leaving from the door, Hermione had not opened the shop yet.

Hermione looked up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy standing by the door way. His wand was raised, however not defensively

Moving quickly, Hermione simultaneously reached for her wand and pushed Scorpius behind her.

"Scorp," she whispered urgently, "Go to my office and play."

Scorpius was not listening to her. He was gripping on to the back of her leg tightly, with no indication of letting go.

"'Mione," he cried so softly, Hermione nearly didn't hear it.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said coarsely. Lucius looked as though he was a different man than the one Hermione had come across in her home. He looked stronger, more filled out, healthier.

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She was nervous, scared almost. Mostly because Scorpius was with her.

Lucius took a few steps closer to her, his wand pointed out further. "I want you to stop seeing my son," Lucius said roughly, but simply.

If Scorpius hadn't been with Hermione, she would have laughed in Lucius' face. But Scorpius was with her, so she didn't want to anger the man.

"Why would I do that?" Hermione asked again, a little more curious.

"Because since I've been away, I see that he's lost his mind. He's not thinking clearly dating – shagging a mudblood. He won't even let me see my grandchild. I'm sure that is your doing. A love potion, I suspect," Lucius sneered.

"You're mental," Hermione breathed.

"Don't you speak to me that way!" Lucius shouted and behind Hermione, Scorpius trembled. Taking a few steps closer, he was nearly a foot away from Hermione.

Her breath caught in her throat. For the first time in her life, her mind was blank. She didn't know what to do. Trembling greatly, Hermione raised her wand. It wouldn't do much good with her shaking so violently.

Lucius raised his wand and a sob left Hermione's throat. His face was angry and truly terrifying. He actually believed that she was the reason he couldn't see his grandson. He actually believed his son was under a spell.

"Maybe," Lucius said in a sinister whisper, "I can _convince _you to leave Draco." He raised his wand higher and pointed at Hermione's face.

"Please," Hermione cried, "I'm - I'm pregnant!" She wanted to feel ashamed for begging like a useless Slytherin, but she was so scared. Where had all her Gryffindor courage gone?

Shock flashed over Lucius' face and he took several steps back. He lowered his wand, slowly, but it was now pointing at Hermione's stomach.

"No," he gasped. He seemed too stunned to be angry.

His wand pointed at Hermione's stomach was even more unnerving than when it had been pointed at her face.

There was a loud bang. Books were flying about the room, aiming themselves right at Lucius. Though the hurricane of books, Hermione looked down at her wand, shocked. She wasn't casting the spell and neither was Lucius. Looking over at a bewildered Lucius, Hermione knew she must have been giving him the same expression.

Seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. Hermione turned quickly to shield Scorpius from the books. But she found him red faced in anger. He was looking directly at his grandfather with deep loathing. Books seemed to be zooming past her and Scorpius, as though there was an invisible shield around them.

Lucius, however, was crying out. The books, all aimed at him, were crashing into his head and piling on the floor underneath his feet. He tripped on them as he tried to back away from the onslaught.

One of the bookshelves beside Lucius exploded. Splinters of wood shot out everywhere. Lucius tried to stop them from hitting him, ducking behind his arms.

Looking incredibly frightened, Lucius ran from the shop. As soon as Lucius fled the shop, the books fell, covering the ground like a heavy snow fall.

Turning around slowly, Hermione looked at Scorpius who was offering her a small smile.


	42. Aftermath

There was a loud crack from outside Hermione's bookshop. She knew it was Draco arriving. Only moments ago, she had sent him her patronus telling him that he should get back to the shop.

Hermione had safely placed Scorpius on the sofa by the window. Digging through the pile of books, Hermione found a few picture books about dragons and handed them to him. He was sitting contently, flipping through the book, unfazed by what had just happened.

Only having time to repair the bookshelf, Hermione groaned, knowing that the shop looked a lot worse than what had actually happened.

Draco pushed through the door, moving the pile of books that lay in front of it.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Draco nearly shouted, looking wide-eyed around the room.

Hermione shrugged in defeat. "Your father stopped by."

"And he fucking _destroyed_ the place!" Draco said angrily.

"Language, Draco," Hermione hissed. Shaking her head slowly, Hermione couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. "No, your father didn't do this. _That_ would be your son's doing."

Draco gaped at Hermione. He looked at the books on the ground and then over at his son, as though he could not believe what had happened.

"It seems that Scorpius' magic is developing. And it seems to be _extremely_ powerful," Hermione smiled.

Pride seemed to radiate off Draco. He smiled smugly over at his son.

"Powerful, you say? I guess he takes after his dad," Draco boasted.

"I haven't discussed it with him," Hermione said softly. "Perhaps you two could have a talk later tonight. He's also concerned about having a sibling. So, maybe you can talk to him about that too."

Draco nodded and looked sincerely at Hermione. "What about you? Are _you _okay? What did my father want?"

Hermione took a deep, shaky breath. No, no she wasn't okay. Unable to hold it in any longer, Hermione broke down. She had been trying to stay strong, to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Sobs raked her body and she couldn't catch her breath. Her hands shook violently as she lifted them to her face. As she buried her face into her hands, she felt Draco take her into his arms, which made her cry even louder and harder. She had been so terrified and so useless. Hermione felt the tears falling into Draco's shirt, soaking it.

"I – I didn't do anything!" Hermione cried inbetween sobs. "I froze, Draco. I couldn't protect him and I couldn't have protected the baby."

"Shhh," Draco tried to calm her. "Shhh, it's okay. You were probably just in shock, it's normal."

"No! No, it's not. Not for me," Hermione shrilled. "I should have done something, not just stood there like a daft cow."

"Hermione," Draco said softly, "It's fine. You probably would have done something if Scorpius hadn't."

"I _begged_, Draco!" shrieked Hermione. "I begged him not to! I _didn't_ do _anything_."

"You did perfect, Hermione. Nothing happened, Scorpius' fine. You're fine," Draco said firmly and pulled back from her, cradling her face in his hands. "Don't blame yourself. Now, I need you to pull yourself together because it's my turn to pay my father a visit."

There was a dangerous glint in Draco's eyes that made Hermione nervous.

"Promise me you won't do anything," Hermione pleaded.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'don't do anything,'? Of course I'm going to do something. I'm going to kill that bastard!" Draco hissed.

Gripping his shirt tightly, Hermione cried, "No! Please, don't. He's not worth it and you'll regret it!"

"I would not," Draco said stubbornly. He's forehead creased with defiance.

"Yes," Hermione started, "Yes, you would. Your mother _loves_ him and she'd never forgive you for taking him away from her."

"She's better off without him," Draco huffed.

"Maybe so," Hermione said, "Please, doing _that_ would ruin your life. Please, just don't."

Hermione watched Draco nod slowly and pull away from her. Just before Disapparating away, he said, "I can't promise anything."

:::

Draco landed in his mother's home. It was quiet and still.

He strutted to the place he knew his father would be, the study. Sure enough, he found his father there, pacing the room.

Lucius' head shot up as Draco entered the room. His eyes flickered around the room, as though looking for an exit. He reminded Draco of Wormtail, with his nervous, cowardly twitching.

Draco felt his blood boil as he looked at his father. Clenching his hands into tight fist, Draco remembered Hermione's pleas.

Shaking them from his head, Draco reached for his wand and in three quick strides, reached his father.

"I fucking warned you," Draco hissed dangerously. "I said leave her alone. Leave Scorpius alone."

His wand dug into Lucius' temple. Cowering, Lucius whimpered pathetically. "I didn't – I didn't know."

"Know what you disgusting bastard?" Draco shouted.

"She was pregnant. I didn't know. I thought you were jinxed or…" Lucius' speech was cut off by a sharp whine. Hermione hadn't mentioned that she had told Lucius about the pregnancy. Given the circumstances, however, Draco was not angry with her. He understood.

"Like that makes a difference to you! I swear I could kill you now," Draco yelled.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried from behind him. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell your wife how you threatened Hermione and her grandson at _wandpoint_," Draco said harshly. "Go on, tell her how you were going to curse her."

He heard his mother take a sharp breath. If he looked around, he knew that his mother would be crying.

With his face inches away from Lucius', Draco saw his eyes water. Was his father going to cry? It threw Draco for a moment.

"You didn't?" Narcissa said scandalously. "You wouldn't."

"He did!" Draco shouted. "Luckily, Scorpius almost killed him with a hurricane of books. Didn't you notice the bruises on his face?" Draco had barely noticed them till now. Lucius' face was speckled with an array of purple and red marks.

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa moaned. "How could you?"

Lucius, however, was trying to mutter something, but Draco's hand was around his throat, making it difficult.

"I – I would never – hurt my family," Lucius sputtered. "In – including – the baby. I - I thought - she was - poisoning you, man - manipulating you."

Growling, Draco applied more pressure to his hand. Lucius' face started turning blue and his hands gripped at Draco's.

"You're fucking pathetic," Draco said harshly, "I could to kill you. You cannot fathom how much I want to kill you!"

There was a sharp cry from Narcissa. "Draco, get off him!" She cried. "Please!"

It took every inch of willpower to pull himself from his father. When he did, Lucius hands shot to his throat and he gasped loudly as he tried to breath.

"Hermione _begged_ me not to," Draco muttered roughly. "She's the only reason I'm not. Consider this your last chance. Next time, Merlin himself could not stop me."

Lucius tried to right himself, but as he moved to get up, Draco punched him. His fist connected with Lucius' nose, the smack echoing thought the room. Draco could have sworn that he felt the fragile bone crack under his knuckles. The thought of it nearly made him sick.

Bleeding heavily, Lucius fell back a little. Narcissa shrieked and it sent shivers though Draco's body.

Draco tried not to look at his father, who was shaking violently and had an arm over his face. Blood fell down his face on to his robes. Draco tried not to look at his mother who was crying silently, giving his father a look of contemp.

Walking briskly out of the Manor, Draco finally took a deep shaky breath.

:::

Hermione had nearly all the books put away by the time Draco returned. Her heart pounded away with nerves.

"'Mione," Scorpius said, pulling at her hand. "I have this book?" He said holding up one of the books she had got for him.

Nodding distractedly, Hermione said, "Yes, Scorp. You can have whatever you want. You were so brave today."

Smiling brightly, Scorpius hugged Hermione's leg. Reaching down, Hermione patted Scorpius' back.

Her heart stopped when Draco entered the shop. He looked tired and irritated and older. She wished that this wasn't happening to him. She wished she could take all his stress and worries away, but she couldn't, not really.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Hermione rushed to meet him. Scanning him for injuries, Hermione noticed his hand, which was purpling. "Oh, god! You're hurt."

She took his hand in hers, but he shrugged her off. Hermione frowned, but Draco quickly took her face between his hands.

Cradling her face gently, Draco shook his head. "I'm fine, Hermione. Nothing happened, I promise. I just hit him, that's why my hands a mess."

Sighing in relief, Hermione leaned into his hands. She didn't feel great about the situation, but it was the best she could have hoped for. "You shouldn't have done," she said softly.

"No, probably not, but it made me feel better," Draco shrugged nonchalantly. He smirked and Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle. Kissing her quickly on the forehead, Draco pulled away and scooped up Scorpius.

The boy laughed loudly as Draco flipped him upside down. "What's this I hear about you doing magic?" Draco said proudly.

"Didn't mean to, daddy," Scorpius said between gulps of air. "'Mione was scared!"

Setting Scorpius down on his feet, Draco dropped to his knee, so he was level with his son.

"It's okay, buddy. You did very well," Draco smiled. "You protected Hermione! It's not your fault that you can't control your magic yet. You'll be able to someday. I'm so proud of you."

Placing a hand over her heart, Hermione watched father and son. It was unbelievably touching.

Scorpius smiled cheekily and threw his arms around his father's neck. As she watched, Hermione wished that, one day, she could have that kind of relationship with Scorpius. She knew she would and she knew that it would take time, but she couldn't wait.


	43. A Little Help

Draco was growing increasingly worried about Hermione. She hadn't been herself since the accident at the bookshop three days ago. He knew that she was blaming herself for not reacting when his father threatened her. And he had tried to make her feel better, but nothing he said seemed to have any affect.

At a loss for how to proceed, he had owled Potter earlier that morning, asking if he could come over and help with the situation. It has nearly killed Draco to do it. He wanted to be the one to help Hermione, no matter the situation, but he just couldn't. Hermione and Harry had a strange relationship, Draco knew, but he wished that he could be the only one Hermione needed. But he knew, that if someone would be able to get through Hermione's stubbornness, it would be Potter.

They had to reschedule their date with Weasley and Pansy. Pansy had been slightly upset, but understanding. To Draco's annoyance, Weasley's message back seemed relieved that they would not be spending their night together with Pansy.

Draco was supposed to be removing the curse on an antique engagement ring that the ministry had sent him. It sat, nearly untouched, on Draco's desk as he looked over at Hermione on the chaise lounge. She had a book in her lap, but Draco knew that she was too distracted to read because she hadn't turned the page in nearly ten minutes. Draco knew this because he had been watching her for that long.

Hearing a rustling coming from the sitting room, Draco knew that Potter had arrived. Draco moved to get up and Hermione watched him intently, clearly confused as to who was here. He hadn't told Hermione that Potter was coming. He didn't want to give her the chance to argue and say she was fine because she wasn't.

Offering her a small smile before leaving the room, Draco hope she wouldn't follow. He wanted to have a few words with Potter before he left to two alone.

Potter was waiting in the sitting room, looking around curiously. Draco knew what he was thinking. After seeing all the family photo at the Weasley's, the Potter's and at Hermione's, Draco realized that having none of his own son in his home was strange.

"Thank you for coming," Draco said, genuinely gracious. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything I can think of. She won't listen to me."

Harry offered Draco a small smile. "I get it. It's not the first time she's acted like this."

Running a hand through his hair, Draco sighed. "I don't think you get it. She's _off._ She stares into space all the time, like her mind is at maximum capacity. She frowns all the time; I don't even think she knows she's doing it. And she's _quiet._ When is she ever quiet?"

Harry smirked almost. "Oh, you don't think I know it? What do you think she did for month's when Ron left us in the woods? Didn't react to any of my attempts to try and cheer her up. Anyways, I'll try to help," Harry said.

"Good, good," Draco nodded, leading Harry to the study. "She's in there. I'm not sure if she'll be happy to see you or not. Be prepared."

Clapping Draco on the back, Harry said, "Thanks for owling about it." Then he slipped into the room.

Draco had had every intention of leaving the two of them to their own devices, but he stayed there by the door. It was slightly ajar, so he could hear them. In all honestly, he wanted to know how Potter was able to do it; that way in the future maybe he could.

"He put you up to this, didn't he?" Hermione cried softly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Draco heard Potter say. He could hear the smile in Potter's voice. "Maybe I was just popping over to see how you are doing? If he did put me up to this, it was out of concern, that's all."

"I'm fine," Hermione said forcefully. "He's just making something out of nothing."

After a long, quiet moment, Draco heard Harry say, "It's okay, you know, if you're not."

Draco heard sniffles and he knew that Hermione was crying. He had to restrain himself from entering the room and comforting her.

"I didn't do anything, Harry," she whispered. "I wasn't brave or smart. I froze. I don't know what would have happened if Scorpius hadn't done something."

Sighing heavily, Harry started. "I don't know if I ever told you this. I must have," he said softly. There was a pause and then Harry continued, "The night in the Astronomy tower when Dumbledore died…We had just got back from the cave. He told me to put my cloak on and I did. Then Malfoy came."

Draco froze. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Potter had to say, after all. Feeling like he had been transported back to that night, Draco's mind filled with visions of his old Headmaster. Shifting uncomfortably, Draco shook the memory from his head. He had always suspected that Potter had witnessed his darkest moment. Potter had known _things;_ things that Dumbledore couldn't have told him from beyond the grave and things that Draco would have taken to his own grave. He had been there, Potter had been there that night.

Forcing himself to stay by the door, Draco heard, "I thought that Dumbledore had used Impedimenta on me, but he hadn't. I couldn't move. I froze and I didn't do anything. Not when the Deatheaters came, not when Snape killed him –"

"That was different, Harry," Hermione interrupted.

"It isn't," Potter said simply.

"There was nothing you could have done," Hermione countered.

"And there was nothing _you_ could have done," Harry continued, "I know you feel awful and I felt awful, but one event doesn't change anything, doesn't make you less brave or smart. And I know what it's like. You run through it over and over again in your mind. You think of all things that you could have done – should have done." Harry sighed loudly and Draco wondered for a moment if Harry knew that he was just outside the door.

Reluctantly, Draco pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hall quietly. Unsure, where to go, Draco walked to Scorpius' room.

"Daddy? You play Quidditch players with me?" Scorpius asked holding up Oliver Wood's figurine.

Draco looked down at the miniature Quidditch stadium. Other figurines flitted around on their tiny brooms, zooming in and out of goal posts.

"Sure, buddy," Draco smiled. Groaning, he got down on the floor in front of Scorpius.

Thinking back to what Hermione had said about Scorpius not wanting a sibling, Draco remembered that he had yet to have a talk with his son. He watched Scorpius make zooming noises as he conducted the toy Quidditch game.

"Scorp," Draco said lightly. "Hermione said that you didn't want a little brother or sister? I know that all this is confusing and there's been a lot of big changes in a short amount of time."

Scorpius nodded, but didn't turn away from his toys.

Sighing, Draco continued, "Why don't you want a sibling, buddy?"

Scorpius shrugged a little before saying, "I like just you and me."

Nodding to Scorpius, his answer confirmed Draco's suspicions. He had wanted to keep Scorpius all to himself for so many years and it has not benefited Scorpius at all.

"I know, Scorpius," Draco said softly. "I like it when it's just you and me too. But I promise you that having a brother or sister will be a good thing. When I was little, I really wanted a brother, so you're lucky that you get to have one," Draco reasoned. He hadn't actually told anyone that he had wanted a sibling. He didn't even know if his parents tried to have more children after he was born. They probably hadn't.

Scorpius shrugged again, clearly only caring about playing. Draco internally shrugged, giving up on trying to keep the small boy's attention.


	44. Requirements

**Hello readers. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, finals are coming up, so I'm pretty busy. I'm not completely sure how much longer I'm going to be writing this story. It's not that I have become uninspired, but I feel like it may be getting a bit tedious. As of right now, I still have quite a few story lines to tighten up, like Ron and Pansy, Hermione's parents and Narcissa and Andromeda, so I may continue for a few more chapters. Anyways, let me know in the reviews what you think I should do. Take Care.**

"You told Harry to come by today, didn't you?" Hermione shouted as she heard the water turn off, indicating that Draco had just gotten out of the shower in the adjoining washroom.

Hermione had been waiting to confront him since they had put Scorpius to bed, but he had quickly ducked into the shower before she had the chance.

So, Hermione had been waiting patiently on the bed for him to finish. She had yet to decide if she was grateful or annoyed by Draco's decision to call Harry. Yes, her conversation with Harry had helped tremendously, but she didn't want Draco calling on Harry every time something went wrong. She wanted to be able to work things out with Draco alone.

With a towel wrapped around his hips, Hermione watched him carefully as entered his room – or their room. Not having moved in yet completely, Draco had managed to bring over a lot of her things. They had combined their libraries and Hermione had put her television in the sitting room. Scorpius had pleaded with them to put it in his room, but Draco had firmly denied the boy's wishes.

Frowning slightly, Draco turned to his wardrobe, pulling it open. "Are you angry?" Draco asked quietly.

Throughout the day, Draco had been tense. He had barely spoken during supper and had only mumbled the odd word to her all evening. Mostly, he had shut himself away in his study, working on a cursed object.

Hermione sighed lightly and let her annoyance go. She knew that it had probably taken a lot for Draco to ask Harry for help. He was so prideful and Hermione knew, from experience, that he did not like to ask for help.

"No, I'm not angry, Draco," Hermione said softly. "I wish – I wish that you could have talked to me about it, I guess."

She watched Draco hang his head. "I _tried_ to talk to you, Hermione. You kept shutting me down. I didn't know what to do. So, I owled Potter."

Guilt rose up in Hermione's chest. Draco was right. She had been shutting him down. Whenever he had tried to talk to her, she would give one word responses or fake being busy with Scorpius. But she had felt so guilty for not been able to protect his son that she didn't know how to talk to him about it.

"I wanted you to turn to _me_," Draco said in a harsh whisper. "Not Potter or Weasley."

"Draco," Hermione shook her head, "they're my friends."

"I know that," he groaned, finally turning around to face her. "I don't care about that. What I do care about is you not being able to talk to _me._ I've basically said the same things Potter did. What makes them so fucking special when he says them?"

Hermione was taken back for a moment before a small smile formed on her face.

"How do you know what Harry said?" Hermione asked lightly. She couldn't keep her tone serious. To her surprise, she wasn't angry about Draco eavesdropping on her conversation. She found it endearing, in all honestly.

His back stiffened and Hermione could see his cheeks growing pink. Placing a hand over her mouth, she tried to stifle the giggle that rose up.

"I – I –" Draco sputtered, clearly for a loss of words. He turned around to face his wardrobe one again. "I hadn't meant too. I didn't even hear the whole conversation. It's not my fault Potter's voice travels."

Unable to hold back the giggle any longer, Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Not many people would call Draco Malfoy adorable, but he had his moments when he was. All flustered and panicky, Hermione didn't think she could love him anymore than she did right at that moment.

Pulling herself together, Hermione looked over at Draco who was giving her an exasperated expression. She knew that Draco was right, completely right. She should have at least tried to talk to him. And she should have considered what he was going though too.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly. "I am."

"I am too," Draco said, turning back around to get dressed.

Hermione blushed as he dropped the towel and was thankful that he was turned around so he couldn't see it. Would she always feel like this? Would the butterflies that he caused eventually stop fluttering? Hermione highly doubted it.

"Next time we'll talk, I promise," Hermione spoke quickly, trying to avoid staring at him, "I just didn't know how to talk to you about _this. _And I do talked to you. You were the one that I talked to when I was upset about the negative pregnancy test. Not Harry or Ron. I talked to _you_." After a pause, Hermione added, "And thanks for owling Harry; I know how hard that must have been for you. I appreciate it a lot."

Draco nodded curtly before quickly shimmying into his bottoms. Turning back around, he walked towards the bed.

"I think that I'm going to Blaise's tomorrow," Draco said simply. Clearly, their conversation about communication was done and Hermione was grateful. "Tell him about the baby. Is that okay?"

His words took Hermione off guard for a moment. Someone outside their close circle of friends and family was about to know their secret. She would be lying to herself if she said the thought didn't scare her a little.

It wasn't that she disliked Blaise, or find him untrustworthy. She just hadn't spent a lot of time with him. However, Draco's friendship with Blaise was important and she didn't want it ruined by her forcing Draco to keep things from Blaise.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," Hermione said after a moment. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"I dunno," Draco mumbled and moved closer to Hermione. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "He'll probably just make some crude joke about sex and laugh the whole thing off."

Relief flooded through Hermione. She knew that other people's opinions shouldn't be a concern, but Hermione still didn't want people thinking poorly of her and the baby. She knew that once the news reached the general population, though, there would be mass groups of people who disproved of her relationship with Draco and would frown upon another Malfoy baby.

Gently, Draco ran a hand over Hermione belly. It was slightly bigger, but still unnoticeable. Hermione liked it when Draco did these little gestures, like gently caress her stomach. It was like it was his way of letting her know that he was thinking about the baby as much as she was.

Quietly, Draco asked, "Have you heard back from your parent's yet?"

"No," Hermione answered. "But I don't expect to hear from them for awhile. They like to send their messages by the post, not owls."

"Do you – " Draco started cautiously, "Do you – what do you think they'll say?" There was vulnerability in his voice that made Hermione smile. It was cute to see him nervous.

"I'm not sure. They probably will be very disappointed. What? Don't give me that look. Would you rather me lie to you?" Draco's face was twisted into one of pure horror. "I'm their little, _responsible_, smart girl. And this is neither responsible nor smart," Hermione's voice wavered slightly as she finished her sentence. "I don't regret having this baby and I never will, but I know that my parents will not be happy with me."

Draco didn't say anything; he simply leaned in and kissed the crown of her head.

Wanting to relieve the tension that was in the air, Hermione changed the subject. "We can find out whether it's a boy or a girl soon," she said softly, reaching down and placing her hand over his. "What are you hoping for?"

"Promise not to tell?" asked Draco. Hermione knew that he was smiling, just by the sound of his voice. Looking back at him, she saw his eye were bright and shining. After she nodded in agreement, Draco's lips twitched with a secretive smile. "I want it to be a girl. And I want her to be spoiled and to be daddy's little girl."

The confession surprised Hermione. She would have thought that, like Harry, Draco would have wanted to have a load of boys; to play Quidditch with and to do other boyish things with.

"Really?" Hermione asked in awe.

Draco nodded and bit his lip, trying to stop the smile. "And I want her to have your curly hair and your feisty attitude – you know, to keep the boys at bay when she's older."

Hermione laughed softly and leaned up to kiss Draco gently on the lips.

"I love you, but I would never want to curse a child with my hair. I hope she gets yours."

Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione closer. "I love you too. Let's get to bed. I'm completely knackered and it's getting late."

::::

"How long are you not going to speak to me, Cissa?" Lucius' asked his wife softly; watching her carefully like he had been doing for three days.

"How am I supposed to talk to you when I can barely stomach looking at you?" Narcissa hissed from the opposite side of the sitting room.

Lucius moved towards her and reached out an hand to Narcissa, who snatched her hand way from him like he had burnt her. Lucius Malfoy was use to people looking at him with a look of utter disgust, but he wasn't use to his wife looking at him that way. It gutted him in the worse possible way and he wished that he could take everything back. That was something he had never wished before, not even when he was rotting away in Azkaban.

"I didn't know - I honestly thought he had been bewitched by the Granger girl," Lucius said with conviction and he dropped down on his knees in front of her. "He wasn't acting like himself –"

"You mean he wasn't acting like that scared, unhappy, spoiled boy you raised?" Narcissa cutting her husband off. "Or are you referring to the fact that he was – _is _acting like a lovesick puppy? Or maybe, that for the first time in his life, he's actually happy?" Narcissa continued harshly. "Draco was right. I wanted to give you a chance – the benefit of the doubt. I thought that perhaps your time – _away_, would have given you some perspective."

"It has – it did," Lucius pleaded.

Shaking her head fiercely, Narcissa said, "It hasn't. I wish it had. Oh, I wish it had."

Narcissa got up from her seat before she could break down in tears again. Never ever did she think that she would leave Lucius. Not even when he had done all those awful things. But now, as she was nearly out the door of the sitting room, she wanted nothing more than to leave the Manor completely.

"What can I do?" Lucius said softly behind her. "Tell me what I can do to get your forgiveness and I'll do it."

Slowly, Narcissa turned around to see her broken, beaten down husband. His eyes were shining with tears and longing, and he looked more ragged than when he had left Azkaban.

"Get the forgiveness of your son and you'll get mine," Narcissa whispered harshly before leaving the room.


	45. Misdirected Apology

**Thank you all for your suggestions! A lot of you said that it was ultimately my choice (and I agree to an extent), but it is, in large part, your choice too. I am fueled by your comments and don't worry, I was never planning on abandoning the story, just wrapping it up quickly. Anyways, we'll see how it goes.**

Draco landed with a thud in Blaise's fireplace and Blaise was immediately there to greet him.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Blaise boomed joyously. "I'm surprised you remembered how to get here."

"I know, I know," Draco smiled. "But you know I've been busy, mate. And you've been busy with Gwen, I presume. Where is the Missus today?"

"Out with some friends shopping," Blaise said as he walked over to liquor cabinet and poured them both a drink. "So, you said you have some important things to discuss?" Blaise said handing Draco the drink.

Nodding, Draco took a gulp of the Firewhiskey. "I do. You may want to sit down before I tell you, though."

"Merlin, you're serious," Blaise smirked as he took a seat in a large leather chair. Draco followed and took a seat on the matching sofa.

"I was going to bring Scorp, but he and Hermione were invited over to the Potter's for lunch," Draco stalled.

"So you've replaced me with Potter, is that it?" Blaise joked, but Draco knew that he was slightly hurt by the truth of it.

"No," Draco laughed awkwardly, "But Scorpius and James have become great friends."

"I'm just taking the mickey out of you, Draco," Blaise said lightly. "So what is it you wanted to tell me? You're not proposing are you?"

Shaking his head forcefully, Draco nearly downed his drink. He did want to marry Hermione and if she had wanted to marry him right now, he would. But everything else in their relationship had moved so fast, so he wanted to do this one thing right.

"No, but she has moved in with me," Draco muttered and Blaise's eyes widened comically.

"You're joking! Why? You two have only been dating a few months!" Blaise nearly shouted.

"We've moved in together, Blaise," Draco said cautiously, watching his friends carefully, "because I'm having a child with her."

There was a long moment of silence and Draco waited anxiously for his friend to respond. For a moment, Draco wondered if Blaise had actually heard him. He watched Blaise down his drink in one go, wincing slightly from the after burn.

"You mean to tell me, you were able to knock up the brightest witch of our generation? Isn't she – you know – too smart for that?" Blaise asked with equal amounts of caution and awe.

"If you've forgotten, I was second in our class, so it's just as much my stupidity," Draco said roughly, clutching his glass tightly.

"I didn't mean it that way," Blaise shook his head and got up. Draco watched as Blaise walked back over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another drink. "Well, how do you feel about having another child?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco started to tell his friend the whole story. About the negative pregnancy test and how he was glad that Hermione wasn't pregnant. About Hermione fainting and about his father and the day he showed up at Hermione's shop.

"It couldn't have happened at a worse time, but I don't know, I think I'm excited. I never thought that I would get to have another kid, so it's a bit shocking." Draco couldn't hold back the small smiled that tugged on his lips.

"I'll say," Blaise sighed dramatically, flopping back down in the chair. "Well, mate, congratulations! I'm happy for you two."

Finishing his drink, Draco nodded. Blaise cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"Gwen and I have been trying, you know. To have a kid," Blaise said and he almost seemed embarrassed.

"That's great," Draco said, genuinely happy for his friend.

"We've had loads of appointments with healers, but they keep saying that she's not pregnant. I think she's starting to get discouraged," Blaise continued. "But the sex is great!"

Draco chuckled lightly. "It will happen. These things just work themselves out. Tell her to stop stressing about it. When Astoria was trying to get pregnant with Scorp, the healers said that stress can reduce your chance of getting pregnant easily."

"Will do," Blaise nodded.

Looking down at his watch, Draco sighed. He had been there for nearly an hour and he had told Hermione that he wouldn't have been long. Tell Blaise about recent events seemed to have taken up more time than he had expected.

"Well, I better get going. I promised Hermione that I would be home in time to get ready for supper."

Blaise nodded, getting up from his seat. "Big date tonight?"

"Not really," Draco smiled. "Hermione and Pansy planned for us to have a double date. We've already cancelled once, so…" The words were out of Draco's mouth before he could stop them.

He watched a flicker of emotions flash over Blaise's face; from shock to hurt to a fake grin.

"I think I heard something about that in the Prophet," Blaise replied. "I didn't think it was real. A bit ridiculous, isn't it?"

Draco's brows pulled together. "What do you mean?"

Blaise gave Draco a 'come off it' smile. "You know, Pansy and the weasel. He's not exactly up to her standards, is he?"

A strange emotion welled up in Draco and he tightened his jaw, trying not holler at Blaise.

"I don't know. They seem to get on," Draco lied. Something in him wanted to prove to Blaise that Pansy was fine without him.

Blaise shook his head lightly. "Really? He's just – so – not someone she would go for."

Draco shrugged, "No offence, but it's not really your concern _who _she goes for anymore. Furthermore, Pansy has changed – a lot. The Weasleys really like her. She seems to _fit _into their family_._" Draco wasn't sure why he continued to lie, but it was only partly a lie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley really did like Pansy and out of the whole family, Pansy only seemed to have conflict with Ron. "Plus, she's moving back, so she'll probably be seeing a lot more of Weasley. I think you should just get on broad with it, mate."

"She's moving back?" Blaise asked, slightly taken back. Draco only nodded and Blaise ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, I never thought that she would."

Draco could hear the awe in Blaise's voice and for the briefest moment, Draco thought he had seen regret flash across his friends face. Ignoring it, Draco nodded curtly.

"Like I said, she's changed," Draco said before stepping into the fireplace. "I'll owl you sometime. Maybe we could have dinner together at my house. I'm sure Hermione would like to meet Gwen officially. And Scorpius would love to talk your ear off."

Nodding Blaise said, "Sounds good. And – uh –" Blaise started, but paused. His eyebrows knitted together and he seemed to nod to himself. "Could you – could you tell Pansy, when you see her tonight, that I'm sorry – you know – for how things worked out."

Draco was taken back for a moment. Blaise had never let on that he regretted leaving Pansy or that he was sorry for the way he had treated her. Hearing him say it made new emotions stir in Draco's chest.

Softly, Draco said, "I will, but it won't mean much coming from me. I think that you should tell her yourself sometime."

Blaise only nodded somberly before Draco was sucked into the flames.

::::

"We're meeting Pansy and Ron at the restaurant in ten minutes, Draco," Hermione said, entering the bedroom.

Draco started slightly at her voice behind him. With the tie hung, unknotted around his neck, Draco turned around to face her.

His breathing seemed to stop when he looked at her. "Merlin, you look beautiful," he breathed and moved to kiss her cheek.

"Really?" Hermione asked, pulling away from him, distress etched on her face. Turning to the side a little, her knee-length, black dress twirled out. "You can't really see it, can you? My belly, that is. I don't want people staring."

"You look great, Hermione," Draco reassured. Her stomach was slightly noticeable, but only to those who looked carefully.

Moving closer to him, Hermione toyed with the band around his upper arm.

"Are you – are you wearing a sleeve garter?"She smiled, noticeably trying to hold back a giggle.

Shrugging, Draco looked down at his arm. "Yeah? The leaves were a bit long; helps keep them the proper length."

Shaking her head slightly, Hermione placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Who even wears sleeve garters anymore? It isn't the 1800s."

"Oh, shut up. I'll be putting on a jacket, so you won't even be able to see them," Draco mumbled, turning back to tie his tie.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, but Draco could hear the giggle behind her words. No one had ever made fun of the way he dressed, at least to his face, and he took quite a lot of pride in choosing his clothing carefully.

"I wasn't teasing you," Hermione continued, "It's just not something you see every day. I quite like them. They show off your arm muscles nicely."

Draco nearly couldn't hold back the groan that threatened to rise up in his throat. Tenderly, Hermione ran a hand down his arm, coming up behind him.

"I'll show you my arm muscles," He growled, lifting her up and flopping her down on the bed. His body hovered over hers and he quickly swooped down to kiss her neck.

She gasped in shock, but smile up at him nevertheless. "As much as I would love _that_," Hermione started, "we have to meet Ron and Pansy – like _now_ – so hurry up and finish dressing."

Draco moved off her and grinned, "Rain check?"

::::

Upon entering the restaurant, Hermione was overwhelmed by the amount of people. The building was filled with the hustle and bustle of rush hour.

They had meet Ron and Pansy outside. Ron was shifting uncomfortably on his feet, while Pansy stood painfully ridged. Recognizing the tension, Hermione noted that they were sure signs of an interesting night.

Hermione looked around the restaurant, anxiously wondering how they were going to manage to get a table.

"Don't worry, it's always this busy," Draco leaned over to say to her. "I made reservations, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Hermione nodded absent-mindedly, while Draco's prediction came true. An exhausted looking young man came to show them to their seats.

While they walked through the restaurant, Hermione pulled Ron back.

"Please, behave," Hermione pleaded. "And try to _think_ about what Pansy says to you."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"I _mean_ –" Hermione stressed, looking in front of her at Draco and Pansy, who seemed to be having their own whispered conversation as well. "If she asks you back to her place – like last time – she's probably interested in more than a late night coffee."

Ron didn't seem to clue into what Hermione was saying until they were seated at their table. As he took his seat, not nearly sitting yet, a look of sheer horror crossed his face and he nearly landed on the floor. Scrambling to get up, Ron flopped down in his chair.

With his ears reddening, Ron whispered over to Hermione, "You mean last time – last time she wanted to invite me in for a – for a _shag_?" He whispered as though it was an inconceivable thing and if he said it too loud, he would have locked in a mental hospital.

Hermione grinned and tapped a finger on her nose. Gulping loudly, Ron looked over at Pansy in panic.


	46. Jealousy

"You actually think that Chudley Cannons have a chance this season?" Draco almost gasped in amusement.

"Yeah, I do," Ron replied, scandalized. "They're bound to win sometime."

Supper had been going extraordinarily well, to Hermione's surprise. Draco and Ron had found a common interest in Quidditch and Hermione was able to have an intelligent conversation with Pansy. Furthermore, Ron seemed to have taken Hermione's advice to heart and hung on to every word Pansy said. He took his time to answer her questions and was cautiously formulating his complements.

Pansy giggled lightly, "Oh, Ron. I don't even follow Quidditch and I know that they don't have a chance at the cup."

Huffing slightly, Ron said, "Fine, but when they do win, I will have been their most loyal supporter."

"No one doubts that," Hermione smiled. She thought back to Ron's childhood room, which had been plastered with Chudley Cannons' merchandise.

"So, Malfoy, Hermione told me you've had some trouble with your father?" Ron said, changing the subject. "I could help you with him, if you wanted? You know – since I'm an Auror."

Draco curtly shook his head. "I seriously thought about it," he said, giving Hermione a quick look. "But it would break my mother's heart. I couldn't do it to her," he said and Hermione was glad that he had taken her advice to heart.

"Well," Ron shrugged. "If you ever need mine or Harry's help, you know where we are."

Nodding curtly, Draco turned back to his food. Hermione could see that he was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation topic.

Clearing her throat, Hermione quickly changed the topic. "Next week, Draco and I have an appointment with the healer. We get to find out whether we're having a boy or a girl."

Draco shot Hermione a grateful look and placed his hand on her thigh. Giving her a thankful squeeze, Draco smiled softly at her.

"Really?" Pansy squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. "That's wonderful! Promise me that you'll owl me first!"

Ron huffed. "She'll owl me first, of course. I'm her best friend."

Pansy shot Ron an annoyed look and then looked hopefully from Hermione to Draco. Sighing lightly, Draco gave Hermione a coy smirk.

"We'll owl you both, we promise," Hermione reassured.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl," Pansy said in a dreamy voice, that reminded Hermione very much of Luna Lovegood. "I love Scorpius dearly, but I would love a girl that I could dress up and play dolls with."

Both Ron and Draco shared a deliberate smile and Draco shook his head.

"Hush, Draco," Pansy scolded and then asked, "How did Scorpius take the news?"

Frowning slightly, Draco answered, "I don't think he fully understands. He was happy at the prospect of Hermione becoming his mother, but he doesn't want a sibling. He treating it like it's something that we can _return_."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Ron said firmly. "Remember when Bill and Fleur told Victorie about Dominique, Hermione? Victorie went mental. She blew up the kitchen sink!"

Nodding, Hermione's eyes widened, remembering Scorpius first use of magic. "Did we tell you two that Scorpius used magic for the first time?" She asked excitedly.

Both looking shocked, Ron and Pansy gasped, "No."

"He did," Draco said proudly, cutting Hermione off. "When my father showed up at the bookshop –Scorp practically destroyed the place. Hermione said that he was very powerful, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything.

"That's great, Draco," Pansy said, patting Draco arm. "I knew that he would be a powerful wizard."

Looking over at Ron, Hermione could have sworn that she saw jealousy flash over his face. The intensity of his gaze was burning a hole in the hand that was touching Draco's arm.

Inwardly, Hermione smiled knowingly. One of Ron's major flaws was his jealous. And he had an extraordinary ability to make something out of nothing. Hermione remembered how jealous Ron had been of Mclaggen and Hermione hadn't even liked him.

"So," Hermione said, "Ron, how's the Auror department? Been busy?"

Jerking his attention to Hermione, Ron seemed to push out his chest a bit. "Well, you know, its dangerous work, but I manage," he spoke loudly, clearly trying to get Pansy's attention.

The answer didn't really correspond to Hermione's question, but Hermione chose to ignore it.

"Had a close run in last week," Ron boasted. "I was tracking this dark wizard and he nearly hexed my head off."

Ron's attempt to get Pansy's attention clearly worked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Gasping, Pansy pulled her hand away from Draco. Her eyes widen dramatically and she said, "Oh, that's _terrible_."

Ron merely shrugged and said, "All in a day's work."

Pansy and Ron chatted on about his dangers at work and Draco leaned over to Hermione.

"Pansy has always been one for the 'tough guy' image," he whispered, undoubtedly amused.

::::

As they were leaving the restaurant, Pansy looped her arm around Ron's. The two chattered quietly and Hermione could have sworn that she had heard Ron ask Pansy back to his place.

Smiling, Hermione turned to Draco. "I knew it," she whispered.

Sighing quietly, Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "When _don't_ you know something?"

Once outside, Hermione saw Ron and Pansy making googly eyes at each other. She was happy for Ron and for Pansy. She knew that Pansy had had a hard time getting over Blaise and Ron was just the carefree person Pansy needed. But mostly, Hermione was happy for Ron. He had such troubles with women and usually his dates didn't make it much past the second date. Furthermore, she knew that Ron was ready for a serious relationship and that it was hard for him to see everyone in his family getting married and having children because he desperately wanted a family too.

It was far too early for in the relationship to tell, but Hermione hoped that everything would work out for the best.

Clearing his throat, Draco said, "You two are welcome to come back to mine and have a drink." He spoke as though already knowing the answer.

Ron seemed to shake himself awake and he looked over at Draco and smiled shyly. "Uh - I don't think so, mate. I think that I'll just be headed home."

Pansy nodded along with Ron's words. "Yes, I'm pretty tired too. I'll think that I'll be going as well."

"Suit yourselves," Draco said with a wave of his hand. "Ready to go?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," she answered and looked over at Pansy and Ron, "I'll owl you soon. You two have fun."

Ron looked bewildered for a moment, but Draco had grabbed Hermione's hand and Disapparate them away.

::::

"Thank you, mother, for watching Scorpius tonight," Draco said to Narcissa, who had been waiting for their return.

"I hope we didn't stay out too late, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione added.

"No, not all, Hermione. I love watching Scorpius, no time is too late," Narcissa answered gently. "He did have troubles going to bed, though. He threw a fit when I only read him one story – so much like you when you were a boy, Draco."

Snickering lightly, Hermione saw a blush dust Draco's cheeks. "Thank you," Draco said again, more curtly.

"Oh, anytime, Draco. I miss seeing him," Narcissa said almost sadly. "Your father and I are not getting along. I've given him an ultimatum."

"Really? What was it?" Draco pressed anxiously.

"That's between me and your father," Narcissa smiled. "Anyways, I should be going. I'm meeting with Andromeda tomorrow and I want to be well rested!"

"Oh, good luck, Mrs. Malfoy. I hope it goes wonderfully," Hermione said, genuinely. She truly hoped that the meeting did go well. Narcissa could really use some in her life that she could confide in, who wasn't Lucius or Draco.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled and stepped into the fireplace. Draco leaned forward and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Owl me afterwards?" he whispered.

With a nod, Narcissa disappeared into the green flames.

There was a moment of silence, which was welcomed after such an eventful night.

"I'm going to check on Scorpius, Draco," Hermione said quietly.

Nodding, Draco sighed and loosened his tie. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." He kissed her briefly on the lips before leaving the room.

Hermione turned to walk to Scorpius' room, where she found him sleeping soundly. His stuffed dragon had fallen out of his arms and had landed on the floor. Moving to pick it up, Hermione noticed her chocolate frog card peeking out from under his pillow.

It warmed her heart to see that he still slept with it. Even though, Scorpius liked it better with just Draco, Hermione was glad to see that she still had a place in the small boy's heart. She hadn't doubted the boy's affection and understood that he was a small child who was use to being the sole person in his father's life. But the card was a sweet conformation of the boy's love.

Keeping the tears that swam in her eyes from falling; Hermione leaned forward and tucked the dragon in beside Scorpius. Before leaving, Hermione kissed Scorpius' head and whispered a quiet, "I love you."

::::

"He still sleeps with that card?" Hermione asked when she entered the bedroom.

"Yeah, of course," Draco said matter-of-factly. "It's his most prized possession, well expect for that stuffed dragon."

Hermione smiled softly and moved to get her night clothes.

"You shouldn't take it personally, Hermione," Draco murmured.

"What are you referring to?" Her brow pulled together in confusion.

"You know – about Scorpius only liking with 'just me'. Even though he acts older, he's only three and not great at expressing how he feels," Draco said simply.

"I know that, Draco. But it doesn't mean that on some level he's still not feeling it," Hermione sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Just stop worrying about it. It's been a lot for him to take in, in such a short amount of time," Draco justified, striding over to where Hermione stood. "And I wouldn't bother getting clothing to wear to bed. As I recall, I still have to show you how muscular my arms were."

Blushing deeply, Hermione tried to look away from his penetrating stare, but he held her face firmly between his hands.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Draco muttered before leaning down and placing a searing kiss on her lips.


	47. Letters and Snowfall

Sitting on the cool mental table, Hermione couldn't remember being so nervous and anxious in her entire life. Her hands had shook so violently, that Draco had eventually reached over and took them in his.

"Merlin," he said looking down at their interlocked hands, "You've got quite the grip there. I think you're actually bruising my fingers."

Laughing nervously, Hermione muttered a 'sorry', and loosened her grip only slightly.

"It's going to be fine, Hermione," Draco tried to reassure her. "They're just going to say whether it's a boy or a girl."

"I know," Hermione nearly snapped. "I mean – do you still want to know? Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"It's whatever you want, love," Draco said gently, shaking his head slightly.

Nodding, Hermione murmured, "I want to know. It will make decorating the nursery easier – and buying clothing," she tried to convince herself.

Before Draco could say anything the healer walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," the healer said brightly. "And Mr. Malfoy," he continued considerably less friendly. "You two are here to find out the sex of your baby, correct?"

Hermione nodded nervously and gripped Draco's hand tighter. He winced, but said nothing.

"Well," the healer smiled and opened his folder. "It appears that your baby is very healthy and developing perfectly – good heart beat and everything." He scanned the file and continued, "Congratulation's, you are going to have baby girl."

Hermione sobbed out the breath she had been holding and she felt Draco squeeze her hand even tighter. Tears streamed down her face so quickly, that Hermione barely had time to realize that she was crying.

Quickly getting up, Draco moved so he was cradling her face. "A girl," he breathed, mystified. "A baby girl! You're happy, right? These are happy tears?"

Hermione nodded and tried to catch her breath. She reached up and pulled him close, so their foreheads were touching. His breath tickled her cheeks.

"I'm happy," she cried softly. She looked up to see that Draco's eyes were misty too, but he had a smile on that split his face in two.

Laughing lightly, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately.

::::

When they arrived home, Hermione wrote Ron and Harry an owl, telling them that she was having a girl, while Draco wrote Pansy and his mother.

On the way out of the healer, Draco had strutted with so much pride, Hermione could only image what his letters were like.

Unexpectedly, Dipper had appeared with a loud crack. Hermione jumped with surprise, while Draco seemed unfazed. Dipper fidgeted nervously at Hermione's side.

"Mistress Hermione," Dipper squeaked.

"Dipper, you can call me Hermione – just Hermione. There's no need for the mistress," Hermione said softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco snickering. It had been about the twentieth time that Hermione had asked this of Dipper, but Dipper continued to call her mistress.

"Dipper gots letter for Hermione. While yous were away, a postman came, a muggle postman. He gave Dipper a letter for mistress," Dipper rushed out, holding out a white envelope.

"Thank you so much, Dipper," Hermione said, taking the letter. "It's a very important letter, it's from my parents. Thank you."

Looking as prideful as Draco had been at the healer's, Dipper bowed low and disappeared.

Draco had looked up from his desk and shot Hermione a bewildered gaze.

"Your parents?" He asked nervously.

Hermione nodded, while she ripped open the letter. "It says they are returning to Bristol," Hermione said as she continued to read, "And they want us to come over for a serious dinner next Sunday. They want to discuss what is going on."

"Where will they be staying?" Draco asked, the edge had not left his voice.

"Oh, they kept their home in Bristol, so they will be staying there," Hermione answered, simply.

"I didn't know that," Draco muttered.

"I thought I had mentioned it before. No – they decided to stay in Australia, but kept their home here in case they ever wanted to return. It had already been paid for in full," continued Hermione. She paused for a moment to look over at Draco. "There's no reason to be nervous about meeting them Draco."

He let out a snort of a laugh before saying, "Oh, there are plenty of reasons. If I remember correctly they still think of me as that boy who tormented you in Hogwarts. And now, I've managed to impregnate their once responsible, very much beloved daughter." Looking very seriously at Hermione, Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm about to have a daughter and, even though that day may be far away, if anyone were to ever treat her they way I've treated you, I would undoubtedly hex their bollocks off."

Placing a hand over her mouth, Hermione couldn't prevent the giggle from escaping her lips. Clearly not impressed with her outburst, Draco's face contorted with exasperation.

"I'm serious," he huffed, dropping the quill from his hand.

Trying to make a straight face, Hermione chuckled, "Oh, I know you are."

Scorpius suddenly came running into the study. He ran up to Hermione and climbed up on the sofa beside her. Grinning from Hermione to Draco, the young boy's cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"It's snowing!" Scorpius practically screamed. "'Mione, it's snowing! Daddy, you heard me?"

Wincing, Draco smiled despite himself. "I think Nana heard you all the way at the Manor."

Hermione's brow pulled together in confusion. It couldn't be snowing. It was only - nearly jumping in surprise, Hermione realized that it was the second of December. Where had the time gone? Hermione had been so distracted with the baby and Lucius and Draco that she hadn't realized that time was passing so quickly. She hadn't even started Christmas shopping yet.

"We go play, daddy? 'Mione?" Scorpius said, jumping up on the sofa.

Draco nodded, "I just have to finish this letter, Scorp, and I promise we'll play. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Flopping down on the sofa, Scorpius' excitement didn't damper the slightest.

"We got some very exciting news just now, Scorp," Hermione said with childish excitement, pulling Scorpius on to her lap. "My parents are coming back to England and guess who they want to meet?"

Scorpius' eyes shined brightly and he pointed to Hermione. "You?" he answered unsure.

"Yes, well, they want to see me," Hermione said. "But I was meaning someone else."

Scorpius' brow pulled together in confusion and he pointed over at Draco. "Daddy?"

"They want to meet you, silly!" Hermione cried lightly, ruffling the boy's hair. "I have other news too." Hermione paused to kiss the boy's cheek. He squirmed on her lap and tried to wiggle away. Looking over at Draco, Hermione found him staring back. Giving her a small nod, allowing her to continued, Draco turned back to his letter. "Today we went to the healers and we found out that you'll be getting a little sister."

Scorpius reminded unfazed, saying nothing, so Hermione continued gently.

"That means we can start decorating her room and your daddy is going to help me, but I think I'll need a very _special_ helper. Someone who could help me pick out toys. Do you know anyone who knows what children like to play with?"

Thinking seriously for a moment, Scorpius' brow pulled together. His face lit up and he cried, "Me! I know what toys are good!"

Laughing, Hermione said, "Oh, good. So, you'll help me with the baby?"

Scorpius nodded, but said, "Only if you play with me in the snow."

Nodding, Hermione heard Draco mumble, "That boy's going to be in Slytherin."

:::

After sending the letters, Draco found Scorpius' snow clothes in one of the many closets. Hermione had helped Scorpius put on his scarf, hat and mittens, while Draco fished out clothing for both he and Hermione.

Having left her winter clothing at her house, Draco handed her his old pea coat that was a little big for her and a pair of worn leather gloves.

They played outside for hours and Scorpius' cries of laughter filled the air. Their cheeks were pink from the cold and excitement. Hermione's hair was wild and matted from the falling snow and snowballs. They had built snowmen and snow dragons and snow angels.

Falling back in the snow, Draco pretended to have been severely hit by Scorpius' snowball. Scorpius jumped on Draco, who grunted in pain, but laughed nevertheless. Quickly getting up, Draco flipped Scorpius over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Scorpius squealed and squirmed to get out of Draco arms.

Hermione didn't think she could get more attracted to Draco, but as she watched him in dark grey pea coat and scarf, playing with Scorpius in the snow, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

The sun was starting to fall behind the trees, when Hermione said, "Okay, boys, I'm going to go in and make hot cocoa, come in soon."

Draco and Scorpius came in just as she was pouring the cocoa into mugs. She took out her wand and cooled Scorpius' down so he wouldn't burn himself.

The Malfoys' hair clung to their foreheads, wet and nearly translucent. Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek as she handed him his mug. They drank their hot cocoa at the dining table and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she sipped her drink. For the first, Hermione felt like they were a proper family.


	48. The Granger's

Drumming his fingers anxiously against his thigh, Draco had never wanted to run away more than he did at that moment. Hermione knocked on her parents house's door only seconds ago, but it felt like it had been an eternity. He could hear her parents rustling in their house. He had heard her mother shout to her father to get the door, which shocked him because he could barely hear his own thoughts over the loud beating of his heart.

The door opened to seemingly normal looking man with graying hair. "Hermione," he rumbled joyously, before pulling her into a tight, welcoming hug.

"Dad," Hermione croaked, and even though Draco couldn't see her face, he knew she had tears in her eyes.

Hermione's mother walked briskly into view, a tea towel in her hands and an apron on. Promptly letting go of her father, Hermione pushed by him to greet her mother.

Draco stood awkwardly under Mr. Granger's glare, his hand clutching Scorpius' shoulder almost in support.

"Harold Granger," his hand shot out towards Draco causing Draco to nearly flinch back, "you can call me Harold."

Standing up a little straighter, Draco shook Hermione's father's hand. Mr. Granger's grip was firm and meaningful, but Draco was surprised at how warm it was. His own hand must have been cold in comparison.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Draco said politely. He started to apologize for everything, but was quickly cut off by Hermione's mother.

"And this must be Scorpius," Mrs. Granger cried. "What a handsome boy," she cooed and Scorpius shot out from under Draco's hand and ran toward Hermione.

Bending to pick Scorpius up, Hermione said, "Yes, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my mother, Jean."

Draco tried not to cringe; he had asked Hermione time and time again to stop the heavy lifting, whether it was Scorpius or a load of books. She had simply laughed him off, insisting that she was fine and when the time came, she would stop.

Scorpius smiled and held out his hand for Jean to shake. Luckily enough, that tiny move from the small blond was enough to break the ice. Jean laughed as she took Scorpius hand and Harold let out a loud chuckle.

"Polite boy, isn't he?" Mr. Granger said to no one in particular, motioning Draco to come in.

As he entered the house, Draco was not naive enough to think that the day would go so cheerfully. The afternoon was going to entail awkward and tense conversations and even more glares from Hermione's father.

:::

"This is wonderful, Mrs. Granger," Draco said politely as Hermione cut up Scorpius' food into smaller pieces. "Thank you for having Scorpius and I."

"Well," Harold said gruffly, "we have much to discuss."

"Which we will do so after dinner, Harold," Jean added sternly and then smiled at Scorpius.

Harold quieted, but continued after a moment. "So, Draco, what do you do for a living?"

Draco cleared his throat to speak, but Hermione cut him off. "The Malfoy family is one of the richest in the Wizarding world. Draco doesn't have to work for a living, but he does anyways. Doesn't that say something about his character, dad?" She rambled off quickly.

"Yes, but what does he do?" Harold pushed, eyeing Hermione.

"I work for the ministry, Mr. Granger – uh, Harold. I also work from home. It worked out well when it was just Scorpius and I. I am able to stay home with him all day and not worry about having a nanny," Draco answered.

"Oh, how long has it been just you and Scorpius?" Jean asked, placing a hand over her heart.

Offering her a tight smile, Draco said, "Since he was born."

Mrs. Granger opened her mouth to ask another question, but Hermione interrupted her. "Mum," she muttered the warning and Mrs. Granger closed her mouth.

Under the table, Draco gripped Hermione's hand, offering her his thankfulness. It wasn't that he was trying to keep things from the Granger's, he simply did not want to discuss Astoria with Scorpius around. Hermione smiled softly at him before saying, "We found out the sex of the baby last week, mum.."

Neither of her parents looked overtly thrilled, but they did their best to fake a smile for Hermione's sake.

"We're having a girl," Hermione thrilled, nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"That's wonderful, honey," Jean cooed. "I am – we are happy for you."

"I'm helping with the toys," Scorpius said, matter-of-factly, causing Jean to laugh lightly.

"How did this happen, Hermione?" Harold asked, earnestly.

Blushing slightly, Hermione took a sharp intake of air. "Well, you two know that Draco and I never got along in school. But in May, Scorpius happened to walk into my shop with Narcissa, Draco's mother. When Draco came to pick Scorpius up – things just escalated." Draco was thankful that she had left out the main reason for their being together was because he was attacked in Diagon Alley. "Scorpius' favorite Quidditch player is Ginny, so I took him to one of her practices and then to James' birthday. Scorpius and James are now best friends. Plus, Draco has changed, I knew that the moment I saw him with Scorpius," Hermione said looking over at Draco for a moment, "And he's apologized for the past. He's good for me, dad."

Jean smiled adoringly at her daughter. "Then, I'm happy for you. Harold?"

Nodding somberly, Harold said, "You're a smart girl, Hermione. I trust your judgment, I suppose." Mr. Granger, however, did not offer Draco the same, trusting look.

::::

"I'm – I am sorry," Draco said awkwardly to Harold. Hermione, Jean and Scorpius were in the kitchen, cleaning up the dinner table. Harold had motioned Draco to follow him into the living room, for what Draco suspected, was a chat man to man.

Fidgeting nervously, Draco continued, "- for all the trouble that I've cause Hermione while we were in school and for the situation we are in now. I take complete responsibility, I should have known better."

Harold sighed as he flopped down in the recliner. "I appreciate that, Draco, but it takes two to tango."

"I know," Draco nodded soberly, "but I'm the one with a child and major responsibilities. I should have taken the proper precautions. I digress. I will take care of her and the baby. I won't leave her."

Running a hand over his face, Harold looked at Draco sternly. "Are you planning on marrying her?"

Draco let out a breath of a laugh. "I asked her. She turned me down, insisting that everything was already moving too fast. She's smart – your Hermione. I would marry her this moment if she wanted me too…" Draco trailed off, shaking his head.

Harold nodded. "I'm not happy about this, don't get me wrong. But I will support Hermione and whatever she chooses to do."

"As will I," Draco muttered.

"Even if that means putting up with you," Harold said and shot Draco a look. "You can understand my reservations, now that you are having a daughter yourself, about you and your family. Hermione would come home crying during the winter holidays or summer break. She would say that there was this boy who called her a name – I don't know – said she wasn't good enough to be a witch, that she would _never_ be good enough. Can you imagine, Hermione not good enough?"

Draco felt his face heat and bowed his head in shame. "I know," he muttered. "And I do understand now. I'm the one who will never be good enough for _her_. I get that and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll try, though – I _am_ trying to do everything I can to make it up to her."

Harold nodded, satisfied with the answer. Draco knew that at some point he would have to pay for his past with Hermione, but this was the worse than he could have ever imagined. He felt this desperation to make peace with Harold, but he knew that only time would mend those wounds.

"Oof," Hermione gasped entering the room, Scorpius on her him. "I can practically feel the tension from the kitchen."

With her sudden presence, Hermione brought a new lever of cheerfulness to the room. Draco quickly walked over and pulled Scorpius from her arms. Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked to her father.

"He thinks I'm a soap bubble; that I'm going to burst any moment. He doesn't want me lifting – well, anything!" Hermione giggled, taking a seat on the sofa.

"He's right," Harold said forcefully, giving Hermione a stern look. "Wouldn't want any complications because of your pigheadedness."

"Oh, dad," Hermione sighed, but smiled nevertheless. "Ginny continues to play Quidditch five months pregnant. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"How is Harry, Hermione?" Harold asked.

"Harry's great. He and Ginny are having a second child, another boy. He and Ron are busy at the Ministry," Hermione answered.

"Oh, be sure to tell Arthur and Molly that we've returned," Jean said entering the room. "I was meaning to write them, but we've been so busy unpacking."

Draco listened without speaking. He didn't want to be jealous of Potter for yet another thing. But Harold clearly respected the Boy Who Lived.

Scorpius' head knocked against Draco's shoulder and he looked down to see the boy nodding off.

"He's so precious, Draco," Jean cooed.

"He had a big night last night," Hermione said fondly. "Ron and Pansy, a friend of Draco's, came over last night. Scorpius played with Ron all evening. We should be going. Let him have a nap."

Goodbyes were said and hug exchanged before Draco, Hermione and Scorpius landed at home. Draco couldn't remember ever being so happy to be back.


	49. Painted Hand Prints

"Narcissa," Hermione smiled warmly as Narcissa landed in the fireplace. She and Draco hadn't been expecting Narcissa to stop by that day, but she had sent an owl just before arriving by floo. Hermione was glad to see her, nevertheless. Due to Lucius' return, Scorpius had been seeing less and less of his grandmother and often asked about her.

"Hello, dear," Narcissa said softly. "I just wanted to congratulate you in person and say hello my grandson! Oh, I can't wait to have a granddaughter. It's going to be a nice change from boys. I love Draco and Scorpius dearly, but I've always wanted a girl."

Hermione laughed. "She _is_ going to be spoiled, I don't doubt it. Do you want to see the nursery? Draco and Scorpius are painting it as we speak. Your son is refusing my help. He insists that the paint fumes would be harmful to the baby. I keep reminding him that I'm a witch and can easily cast a spell that would remove the fumes…but you know how he is."

"Yes," Narcissa smiled fondly. "My son likes to protect what is his."

Instantly, Hermione noticed that Narcissa regretted her words. The female Malfoy shook her head lightly and raised her nose high.

Hermione was sure that Narcissa was thinking the same thing that she was; which was Draco's alteration with Lucius. Lucius had become somewhat of a taboo topic. Draco never spoke of him, and Hermione was in no rush in mentioning him either.

Watching as the blond women wrung her hands together awkwardly, Hermione thought that she would change the subject.

"How was your meeting with Andromeda? I've been meaning to ask," Hermione asked, genuinely curious and anxious to change the topic.

"Oh, it was lovely. I thought that we would run out of things to say, but we never did. It is so nice, Hermione, having my sister back," Narcissa said, a smile breaking through. She was looking happier than Hermione had ever seen her look. "We've agreed to meet again this coming week," Narcissa continued.

"I'm so happy for you, Narcissa," Hermione said as they reached the room. Paint fumes filled the doorway.

Scorpius was sitting on the plush carpet, paint covering his hands. There were smudges of wet purple on his cheeks and forehead. Luckily, Draco had thought to charm the floor so the spilt paint would vanish as soon as it hit the carpet.

Tiny little hand prints lined the bottom of the wall, where Scorpius had been allowed to help 'paint'.

"Purple and yellow, what charming colours," Narcissa noted, looking around the room.

"We were trying to stay away from Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, mother," Draco smiled and then sighed when he saw Hermione. "Please, Hermione, just until the paint dries."

"Hush, Draco," Narcissa said before Hermione could. "She's fine."

Draco flung his hands out in defeat, careful not to splatter the paint.

"Oh, Scorpius, you're doing such a good job," Hermione cooed. Looking at the tilted, tiny hand prints, Hermione regretted the day that they would have to paint over them. But, surely the baby would grow up to be a teenager and want new paint. Luckily, that day was far away yet.

"Narcissa," Hermione continued, placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "did you know that Scorpius has been a wonderful help? He has picked out all the toys for the baby. He's a real expert."

Scorpius nodded very business-like and then turned back to placing his wet hands on the wall.

"How sweet," Narcissa said lightly.

"Mother, I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?" Draco asked, looking out of the corner of his eye as he continued to paint.

"I came here to see my son and grandson. Do I need a reason?" Narcissa said sharply, but she was clearly joking.

"No," Draco replied quietly.

"Furthermore, I'm not speaking to your father, so I've been finding excuses to leave the house whenever I can. I've bought a new furniture set for the sitting room, new kitchen supplies and redecorated the library – I'm running out of excuses," Narcissa breathed lightly.

Draco shot his mother a confused look, but Hermione did not miss the tightening of his jaw. The skin there flinched as he worked the muscles.

"You're not talking to him?" Hermione asked cautiously. She was just as surprised as Draco. Over the last few weeks, Narcissa had never mentioned that she was not speaking to Lucius.

"Merlin, no," Narcissa gasped. "Not since – well, not since you last came to visit, Draco."

Draco turned back to painting, choosing to ignore his mother. Hermione internally groaned at Draco's rudeness, but said nothing. He seemed intently focused on painting, slapping the wall forcibly with the paintbrush.

"He's asked for my forgiveness, but I have yet to give it," Narcissa continued not noticing Draco's behavior, or not caring.

Hermione nodded, but didn't have anything to say in return. She didn't know all the details about what happened between Draco and his father, but she greatly suspected that is was far worse than Draco let on.

"You should be going, Hermione," Draco said after a moment, breaking the silence and changing the topic completely. "You can't keep putting it off. And it's going to be dark soon. I don't want you walking by Knockturn Alley at night. It could be dangerous."

Hermione's heart sunk, but she nodded nevertheless. "Yeah, your right. I'm going. I was nice to see you, Narcissa. Come by anytime."

Narcissa's eyebrows knitted together. "What is he talking about? Where do you need to go so suddenly?"

"Hermione's closing up her bookshop, mother," Draco said.

::::

Hermione, with a heavy heart, casted the final spells to properly close her bookshop. Even though she knew that she would eventually return to the bookshop to work, it pained her greatly to close it. But she would soon be busy with the baby and Scorpius, so the time had come. She had arranged to start writing new children's books from Draco's – or rather, their home.

Since she disabled the floo network into her office, Hermione made her way down the street to the nearest Apparition point. Being nearly four and a half month pregnant, her stomach was now showing and people had started giving her odd looks. They would quickly recover, however, and smile warmly at her. Despite her connection with Draco, people had yet to be ostracized to her, like Draco had expected. She had noticed, however, that people seemed to be warming up to Draco more, not overtly, but more, nevertheless.

"Ms. Granger," croaked a voice from the darkness of the alley way and Hermione froze in her steps. "Ms. Granger, please."

Hermione recognized the voice instantly, even though it sounded weaker than when she had last heard it. She drew her wand pointing it towards the voice.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked tentatively, more curious than scared.

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the darkness, but not yet into the street. "I only wanted a quick word with you. I can't go out there, people will see me." His clothes were pristine, but his face looked sickly. His pale skin was nearly translucent. In contrast, dark purple bags ringed his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Hermione said forcibly, taking a step back. She clutched her wand in her hand tightly.

"No, that's not what I'm asking. I just –" the tired looking Malfoy struggled to find the right words. "I just want my family back," he rasped desperately, "even if that family now includes you."

Hermione was speechless. He looked so helpless, so lost. But, she was still not willing to help him. Words escaped her, her mouth dropped open.

"I don't – I don't know," Hermione said finally, shaking her head. "I don't think there's anything _you_ can do."

Lucius' face dropped in despair and he stepped closer to her, being careful not to step into the street. It was only then Hermione realized that they were only a few feet away from were Draco had been attacked all those months ago.

"_Please_, I'll do anything. You can make him listen. Only you," Lucius begged. "I'll do _anything_."

"There's too much damage," Hermione insisted, "I honestly can't think of anything. Time, perhaps? He's not going to forgive you easily, if at all. I'll try to talk to him, but he _hates_ you. Maybe I can suggest that you two meet up for lunch or something. This is not a conversation that you should be having with me."

Lucius nodded hopelessly. "Thank you."

"I'm not making any guarantees. Actually, he probably won't agree to anything," Hermione shrugged.

Lucius nodded as he backed away into the alley, vanishing.

Standing still, Hermione was unsure what had just happened. Her mind raced. She wondered if Narcissa put him up to this, or if she even knew. She wondered how Draco would react, which she knew to be not well.

Shaking her head softly, she continued on her way home, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to convince Draco to forgive his father and she was severely regretting agreeing to anything. But she wasn't sure how to get rid of him; furthermore, he looked so helpless.

This would, without a doubt, cause a fight between her and Draco. Suddenly, she was extremely anxious about going home. Hermione, for a moment, thought that she should take the issue to Harry. He would know what to do. That thought, however, was quickly pushed away. She had promised Draco that she would go to him in time of need, or at least try too.

Hermione walked briskly down the street, careful not to pause for anyone.

::::

When she stepped through the door, Scorpius was running towards her.

"Daddy made cake for supper!" Scorpius' shouted; his face and hands void of all paint that had been there when she had left.

"I made cake for _after_ supper," Draco corrected as he entered the room. "I thought we could celebrate. You know, finishing the nursery and the baby being a girl. We haven't actually had time to celebrate _having_ a baby, yet."

Hermione tried to avoid his gaze as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. The anxiousness that she had felt on her way home had amplified. Now guilt also filled her. She didn't want to spoil supper.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, his face twisting into confusion.

Hermione waved her hand and tried to smile. "I'll tell you about it tonight. Let's not spoil the 'celebration'," she answered. "I promise you, it can wait."

Draco nodded, clearly not satisfied, but dropping the conversation.

"Mum, come see the ner – nur – the baby's room," Scorpius stammered excitedly, grabbing Hermione's hand.

Hermione, like Draco, had stiffened. She looked up at Draco, who was returning her wide-eyed expression. Any negative thought that she had been thinking, all the worry about Lucius, had vanished when Scorpius had said that three letter word.

"What?" Draco asked Scorpius, sharply. He didn't look angry, he simply looked extremely shocked.

Hermione quickly cried, "Draco!" Hoping he wouldn't continue, Hermione shot him a look. "It's _fine_," she insisted, "just something else we'll discuss later."

Draco nodded and Hermione allowed Scorpius to pull her to the nursery. Scorpius chattered as they walked.

"I thinks you can be my mum now," Scorpius stated, "Daddy said it takes a lots of time, and it's been really long time! And I love you like I love daddy. You love me right?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione breathed. She was feeling a little lightheaded, but she was also feeling ecstatic. More than anything, she was speechless.

Looking over at Draco for some help, but he only shrugged. "He's right, love. It has been a 'long' time," Draco nearly smirked.

::::

The night went wonderfully and Hermione really didn't want to bring up Lucius. She hoped that Draco had for gotten, but he clearly hadn't. She hoped that she could wait till morning to mention it.

So after supper and after putting Scorpius to bed, Hermione ran to the bathroom in their bedroom. She thought back to when Draco had done the same to her after he invited Harry over to talk to her. Before taking off her clothes, she quickly flipped on the water to the shower.

She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and stepped under the stream of water. Turning back, she pulled the shower curtain closed. But just as she pulled it shut, Draco ripped it back open.

Hermione screamed in surprise, since she hadn't heard him come in. He was practically grinning as Hermione struggled to cover herself.

"Merlin, Draco! I'm trying to take a shower," she shrieked.

"You took a shower this morning, which means that you're taking one now to avoid me and avoid the telling me what happened," Draco said, reaching around to get her a towel. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't come in?" He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean you should just barge in! It's not decent," Hermione cried.

"Seriously?" Draco grinned. "I've seen you naked before, Hermione."

She warped the towel tightly around her, while she glared at him. Hermione wasn't necessarily angry that he walked in on her naked. She was upset her plan hadn't worked. In hindsight, it did seem silly of her to think he wouldn't have the decency to come in.

"So, come on, spit it out," Draco said flinging out his hands.

Hermione grinned and decided to change her tactic. "How about we take a shower together first?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Draco smiled wolfishly and kissed her. Relief filled Hermione, but only for a moment. Draco quickly pulled away, still smiling.

"Uh, I don't think so," Draco laughed.

Hermione groaned and stomped her foot. "Fine! But you have to promise not to get angry, no matter what!"

Draco's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Okay," he said reluctantly.

Hermione took a deep breath and told him about meeting his father today. She watched as Draco's playful expression turned into anger and how his jaw and fist clenched.

"I'm going to kill him," Draco said roughly as she finished.

"You promised you wouldn't get angry," she reminded him.

"Hermione, I told him not to contact you! And he does so anyways! No, this is the last straw," Draco shouted.

"He looked really desperate and sad," Hermione replied softly.

"He's not a bloody house elf, Hermione! You can't help him!" Draco said, pushing away from the wall.

Looking at him sharply, Hermione said, "Stop yelling at me. I do _not_ appreciate it. And I know he's not a house elf! I'm sorry if I can't stop wanting to _help _things! Is that such a bad thing?"

Draco sighed and seemed to deflate slightly. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "But I'm drawing a line here. I'm not meeting with him and neither are you."

Hermione shrugged, "That's fine. I told him you probably wouldn't meet with him anyways. I was just saying he looked sad."

Draco groaned and leaned against the wall. "Fucking bleeding heart," he muttered.

Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance. "Can I get back to my shower now?"

"Can I still join you?" Draco grinned.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward. She kissed him quickly on the lips before saying, "No."


	50. A Teddy Unicorn

**Sorry it's been such a long time getting you guys these last few updates. Between exams, work and papers, I haven't had any time to myself let alone to write this. Thanks for waiting patiently for the updates. **

_4 Months Later._

Draco tried to comfort Hermione, but as another scream ripped through the room and another bone in his hand bruised, he was becoming increasingly flustered. There wasn't anything that he hadn't already said or any comfort left to give, that Hermione wouldn't yell at him at for.

So he continued to whisper nonsensical things into her ear.

"Almost there, Ms. Granger. One more push," the healer said from the foot of the bed.

"Is there anything you can give her for the pain?" Draco said desperately. "A potion or something!"

The healer sighed dramatically and answered, "Mr. Malfoy, this is your last warning. If you ask me again, I will have you removed from the room."

Draco quieted immediately. He didn't want to risk not being there for Hermione. But it was killing him to see her in pain. He had to physically bit his tongue to keep from talking.

"You will not – speak – to him – that way," Hermione hissed dangerously inbetween grunts. "I will – have you – fired – personally!"

A stricken look crossed the medi-witch's face, knowing that Hermione Granger held enough power in the Wizarding world to deliver on her threat.

Pride shouldn't have swelled in Draco's chest, but it did nevertheless. He leaned forward and kiss Hermione sweaty, wet temple. Her hair hung in lumps over her forehead, cheeks and neck.

"I love you, I love you so much," he muttered into her skin, as her hand tightened, impossibly tight, around his yet again.

Suddenly there was a cry that filled the air that didn't belong to Hermione and Hermione fell slack against the pillow, while Draco stiffened.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger," said the healer, wrapping the small bundle up tightly in a blanket.

Draco moved away just enough so the healer could pass Hermione the small baby. With shaking hands, Hermione reached out and pulled the baby close to her. Draco could hear the sob escape from Hermione's throat as she moved the blanket to look properly at the little face. He looked around to see big blue eyes staring up at him.

Clearing his throat, Draco choked back the tears that blurred his vision. Leaning over, he kissed Hermione on the temple once again.

"She's prefect, isn't she, Draco?" Hermione whispered. "Just perfect."

"She is," Draco replied. "Baby Lyra."

Time seemed to still for a long while and several minutes later, Hermione broke the silence. "Everyone's waiting," Hermione said looking up at Draco.

"They can wait a little longer," Draco replied softly, "You should rest for a little longer. I'll bring Scorpius in first."

It took a lot for Draco to pull away. He didn't want to look away from his daughter for one minute. Watching her open her tiny mouth and yawning, Draco didn't think he could love anyone as much as he did Scorpius, but he was wrong.

Slowly, he got up to go to the hall where all their friends were waiting. He looked back at Hermione before exiting the door. Smiling in awe down at the small bundle, Hermione cried softly.

Ron, to Draco's surprise, approached Draco first. "How is she? Is everything fine?" he asked, as he detached himself from Pansy, slightly panicked.

Draco couldn't keep his smile from bursting through. "She fine. We'll let everyone in to see her soon. I just want Scorpius to come in first and then Pansy and Ron, if you two could come in a bit after?"

Ron nodded and Pansy smiled brilliantly. She reached out take Ron's hand. Their relationship had blossomed over the last few months, like Hermione had predicted. While they still fought often, they made up quickly.

Harry brought Scorpius over. The little boy had wide, nervous eyes. In his hands, he had a golden stuffed unicorn that he had picked out a week ago to give to his sister.

Draco picked Scorpius up, just as Narcissa came over and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Congratulations, son," Narcissa said, teary eyed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, mother," Draco replied.

He turned to leave, but Narcissa pulled him back.

"Your father is downstairs. He's outside. I think he would like to see you, but he understands if you wish not to meet him," Narcissa spoke gently.

At first, Draco a fury of anger rose in him, but it quickly was replaced by happiness. Nothing would dampen his spirits, not on the day his daughter was born.

Sighing heavily, Draco said, "We'll see." Hastily, he turned to go back to the room. "Are you excited to see Lyra, Scorp? You have to be careful though, buddy, she's very small."

Scorpius nodded, without saying a word. Draco could tell that his son was scared and anxious; gripping the stuffed animal even tighter.

Hermione smiled at them when they entered the room. "Hey, Scorpius," she said softly. "Somebody wants to meet her big brother."

Draco let Scorpius down and watched the blond boy rush to the side of Hermione bed. He abandoned the unicorn on the chair next to the bed and started to climb up.

Hermione, shifting the bundle to her side, snuggled Scorpius in close and then showed him the baby.

Scorpius' eyes widened even further as he said, "Wow, she's small. Was I small like that?" Scorpius asked turning to Draco.

Chuckling Draco said, "You were even smaller. What do you think of her?"

Scorpius shrugged, "She's sleeping. I'll tell you when she wakes up."

::::

After a few minutes, Draco motioned Pansy and Ron into the room. Scorpius' head lolled against Hermione's shoulder and Hermione looked equally exhausted.

"Oh, she's so precious," Pansy whispered, as she took Lyra from Hermione. "She looks just like you Hermione, expect the hair. She's got her father's hair."

"And his eyes," Hermione said slumping against the pillow. Despite looking tired, Hermione's smile had not faltered once. "Have you asked them, Draco?"

"No, love. I was waiting to tell them with you," Draco said.

Ron, who had moved to look over Pansy's shoulder at the newborn, didn't take her eyes off her as he spoke, "What?"

"Hermione and I –," Draco started looking over at Hermione.

"Well, since Pansy, you are Scorpius' godmother and if anything were to happen to us, I wouldn't want them to be separated," Hermione continued.

"You want me to be her godmother?" Pansy said, dreamily.

"Yes," Draco said, "but we were also wondering if you, Weasley, are willing to be her godfather?"

Ron looked up flabbergasted. "Me?" He gulped. "Are you sure?" He looked from Draco to Hermione.

"We thought about it and we agreed that you would make a wonderful godfather, Ron," Hermione smiled.

"And you agreed to this?" Ron said, shooting a dumbfounded look at Draco.

"Hermione made some pretty convincing arguments," Draco said, throwing his hands out.

"Wow," Ron said, now looking terrified. "Yeah, sure. I'd love too."

"Well, if that's settled," Draco chuckled, "I think I'll let everyone else in. Before my mother goes mad with anticipation."

:::

After allowing in Narcissa, Harold, Jean, Harry and Ginny, who was carrying a three month old Albus Potter, Draco slipped downstairs. He knew that Hermione was in good hands, with all her close friends and family around; furthermore, he needed to deal with his father.

As Draco walked down the hallway, he got several 'Congratulations' from passing healers. He strongly suspected that word of Hermione's treat to the deliverer had gotten out. Nevertheless, he nodded back and smiled.

He found Lucius sitting on a bench outside, his father's face stoic. Lucius' cane, to Draco's surprise, was on the bench beside him. While, it use to be for show, Draco assumed that his father now needed the cane as a walking aid.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked gruffly. Lucius shot around, looking surprised by his presence. "I told you never to contact us again. Is your hearing going, old man?"

Lucius' sighed heavily before talking.

"It was Hermione's idea," Lucius said quietly. "She said that you would be at your happiest today and that you wouldn't risk being kicked out of St. Mungos. She also said that I should be there for you. So I am – or I'm trying to be."

Draco nodded and kicked a nearby pebble. He tried to keep his face void of any emotion. Honestly, he was pretty surprised that his father decided to come. He wondered when Hermione had gone to see his father again. He should have been angry with her, but for some reason he wasn't.

"I hear it's a girl," Lucius continued after a moment. "I'm – I'm so proud of you, Draco. I am truly happy for you. What did you name her? Did you keep with tradition?"

"Why should we?" Draco said defensively and hotly. "Why should we keep with tradition? What good has it done? Enforced hatred and elitism? If I had kept with tradition I wouldn't be with Hermione now."

Lucius shook his head and looking down at the ground. "I suppose your right," he muttered.

Draco huffed, "I didn't want too. Hermione liked the idea – the tradition. 'Besides, we all have _strange_ names', she said…Lyra," Draco said, and he couldn't prevent a smile from cracking through. "Lyra Malfoy. She's named after a bloody constellation like everyone else in this family. We tried to find one that sounded a bit Muggle too, for Hermione's side."

While Hermione and Draco had argued about the name for months, Draco had finally given in. He like the name Lyra from the start, but argued against specifically because of the 'tradition'. He had wanted to break away from the Malfoy family as much as possible, to ignore anything the Malfoy's had valued. Hermione would budge, however, on the name. She wanted a name that would fit into the Wizarding world and the Muggle world.

"_I want my parents to be able to tell their friends about their grand-daughter and not get insane looks when they tell them her name," Hermione had said._

"_All the more reason to break from this stupid tradition! Do you think if I had the choice I would have picked 'Draco' to be saddled with," Draco said, throwing his arms out. "Let's pick something common, like Elizabeth or Jessica."_

"_Absolutely not," Hermione said forcefully. "I like that we all have unusual names. Sure, growing up with a name like 'Hermione' was difficult sometimes – no one could ever pronounce it properly. But I've come to appreciate my name." Hermione sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. "If you hate it we can choose another name. I just want her to be part of one Malfoy tradition. She's going to be so different as is."_

"_I like Lyra, Hermione," Draco said reaching out to take her hand. "And she won't be different. She'll be a Malfoy and a Granger, best of both worlds, yes?"_

"_People are going to treat her differently. She's going to the first half-blood Malfoy – ever!" Hermione cried, placing her head on his chest._

_Draco chuckled despite himself. "There's no need to worry about any of this, Hermione. Blood status doesn't matter anymore. But we can name her Lyra, if it makes you feel better."_

"_Really?" Hermione said, looking up at him. "Only if you like it. We can find another name. I've been researching. There's Hydra or Aquila or Cassiopeia."_

"_No!" Draco said a little too fast. "I mean – I like Lyra. I've liked it ever since you brought it up. I was just being difficult."_

"_Good," Hermione smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. _

Draco saw Lucius' lip turn up slightly in a small smile. "Lyra," he echoed softly. "It's very pretty."

Unsure what to say next, Draco shifted uncomfortably. Slowly, and with great difficulty, Lucius got up. Draco watched his father in confusion as he moved away from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Draco said, more defensively than he had intended.

Lucius turned slightly. "I don't want to push my luck. 'Cissa said not to over step my boundaries and I agree."

Draco nodded. He had almost expected his father to push to see Scorpius and the baby. Draco was surprised to feel disappointment and relief well up inside him.

"Oh, good," Draco replied, as he cleared his throat.

"I honestly thought that she was poisoning you, Draco," Lucius said, softly. "You had changed so much, while I was away. I know now that you weren't. You can't blame me – for thinking that. The Draco I left would never have fallen in love with the Granger girl."

Draco's lips formed a firm line. He wanted to deny it, but it was true. Seven – nearly eight, years ago he would have never even looked twice at Hermione.

"I suppose," Draco shrugged and paused before continuing. "You can rationalize all you want. I guess in a way it makes sense – to you. I'm not forgiving you – not yet."

Lucius smiled a little. "Hermione said it would take time. She is smart. It's no wonder they call her the brightest witch of her age," Lucius replied before slowly walking away.

Draco didn't stop him, didn't offer to allow him visit his grandchildren. Mostly, Draco didn't know what else to say and he really wanted to get back to his own family.

::::

Quietly slipping back into the room, Draco saw Harold holding Lyra, practically bursting with pride.

"She's so beautiful, Draco," Narcissa said, wiping her tears away.

"I can't take credit for that. That's all Hermione's doing," Draco laughed lightly.

"Damn right," Harold said gruffly, which received him a playful slap from his wife.

"I can't stay any longer, dear," Narcissa smiled softly, gently touching Hermione's shoulder before moving towards Draco. "I was planning on meeting up with Andromeda, but I'll be sure to be back tomorrow."

"We'll probably be able to go home tomorrow, mother. So, just stop by the house," Draco said before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Draco," Narcissa whisper so only he could hear and he smiled warmly at her.

"I think that we'll be going now too," Potter said, shifting Albus in his arms. "Hermione could probably use the rest and this little one is getting tired." And as though on cue, Albus whimpered in Harry's arms.

Scorpius, with heavy eyes slowly got off the bed and sauntered over to Harry. Draco had arranged to stay with Hermione and the baby for the night, and Harry had been gracious enough to offer to take Scorpius.

"Oi, aren't you doing to say goodbye to your father first?" Draco said with mock hurt. Scorpius smiled wearily and hugged Draco around his legs. Draco pattered his son's back as he said, "I'll be by to pick you up sometime tomorrow, okay, buddy?"

"Congrats, mate," Potter said, clapping Draco's shoulder. "Hey, we might actually be related one day. You know my little man here, and your little girl, one day –" Potter said motioning to Albus.

"Please, shut up, Potter," Draco interpreted roughly, rubbing his forehead.

Draco heard Hermione giggle. "Oh, don't do that to him, Harry. She's already making Draco lose sleep with worry."

"I was just kidding," Harry laughed, "But you never know. Our boys are best mates and stranger things _have_ happened."

Draco shook his head in response, but said nothing. He watched as Harry and Scorpius left the room, Scorpius rubbing his eyes as he walked.

"Congratulations, Hermione. I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon," Ginny said, touching Lyra's small hand. Ginny turned to Draco, "Congrats to you too," she said before following her husband out of the room.

::::

Once everyone had left, Draco seemed to deflate and he realized just how tried he actually was.

"You must be exhausted, love. I'm knackered and I didn't have to do anything," Draco said snuggling up to Hermione in the hospital bed.

"How's your hand?" Hermione nearly whispered, curing so her head rested on Draco's shoulder.

Holding up his purpling hand for Hermione to see, Draco replied, "Oh, you know, not that bad. I think you may have broken a few bones."

She chuckled lightly before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry," Hermione muttered.

"It's fine, love," Draco said before kissing the top of her head. "Just rest. You need it."

Draco realized that Hermione was asleep before he had time to finish his sentence. After waiting a few minutes, Draco heard Hermione's breathing change; which indicated that she was deeply sleeping. Feeling confident enough to move without waking her, Draco slipped out from beneath Hermione.

Quietly, he made his way over to the bassinet in the corner of the room. He peered in to see Lyra wide-eyed and staring back at him. Picking her up carefully, Draco didn't want to make her cry, which would surely wake up Hermione.

"'Lo, Lyra," Draco whispered. The baby blinked her big blue eyes a few times before shaking her fist softly.

"I haven't had much time to have you to myself yet, but I'm your dad," Draco continued, "Um – I can't promise to be a great dad, but I'll try. Scorpius thinks I'm pretty good. Hermione, though, your mum, she's great. You have the best mum in the world, I promise you. And even though you can't really understand me right now, you have to promise me to never marry Albus Potter."

Lyra pulled her other fist out of the blanket and shook it along with her right. Draco smiled, feeling happy than he had in his entire life. For a moment, he felt bad because he was truly happy now than when Scorpius was born and in a way that was not fair to Scorpius. But Scorpius' birth had brought a lot of worry and uncertainty to Draco's life; unlike Lyra's, which was filled with promises.

The baby reached up with her tiny figure and pulled lightly on his lip and Draco muttered, "I'm going to assume that this is you agreeing with me."

_End._

**Okay, so it might not actually be the end, well it's the end of this part. For those who want to continue with this story, I'll be setting up a sequel and it will probably take place a few years later. I'm doing this because I think that this chapter of their lives is over and they will be starting a new one with Lyra. So those who want to be done with this story, there you go. And the ones who want to continue can go over to the next on. (Also, I thought 50 was a nice number to end at). Anyways, Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it! **


	51. Sequel!

Hello!

I've posted the first chapter to the sequel. It's titled, **State of Grace** and it takes place two years after where I left off on this one. Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story and I hope you enjoy the next part!


End file.
